


Мир червей

by SisforSibyl



Category: The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark, Descent into Madness, Drama, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Het, Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slash, Torture, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: «Должен признаться, порой чертовски трудно изображать людей, когда тебе самому человеческое чуждо». Томас МаннТаймлайн 1973-74.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies, Mick Avory/Dave Davies, Mr. Flash/Daisy, Ray Davies/Original Female Character(s), Ray Davies/Yvonne Gunner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. I

_Here we go round the mulberry bush,_

_The mulberry bush,_

_The mulberry bush._

_Here we go round the mulberry bush_

_So early in the morning._

— Знаешь, как они поступали раньше с глистами?

— Нет, а что?

— Они запрещали больному жрать, пока живот не вздуется, пока глист не станет жутко голодным, прям как его хозяин. А потом больной открывал рот, и туда пихали кусок хлеба, например, но рот запрещали закрывать. И когда глист подбирался к самому горлу и вцеплялся в хлеб, тогда его быстро вытаскивали, вот и конец глисту, понял?

— Да чушь это все. Он глист-ниндзя, что ли, чтобы прыгать на еду? И чтобы еще по горлу лез наружу. Хрень какая-то.

Рэй Дэвис прислушивается.

Колкий кокни, шуршащие шаги обслуги, звяканье тарелок. Отрыжка, матюки, сплетни. Бурчание животов, набухание животов, пир животов — обнаженного мяса; полоска между брючным ремнем и приподнявшейся майкой шире, чем сочная красная полоска, когда режешь стейк. 

Но Рэй Дэвис не ест мяса так открыто. Он наестся, когда скроются люди, скроются тени этих людей, скроется свет.

Это произойдет скоро, но не прямо сейчас.

Сейчас Рэй Дэвис смежает веки, склоняет голову и прислушивается — на этот раз к тому, что разговаривает с ним изнутри.

— У моей тетки Изабель были глисты, она пошла к врачу, так он сказал, что они каждый день выпивают пол-литра ее крови. Вот дичь, а?

Рэй не хочет слышать о тетке Изабель и ее тоскующем по крови теле, о нет, Рэй хочет слышать что-то совсем другое, и он напрягает слух, напрягает извилины, напрягает руки со столовыми приборами в них. Рэй мучается, ведь сначала нужно выяснить, чего же так жаждут его уши: какого звука, какого слова, — но в гаме голосов в его голове и вовне ее он не может этого понять.

Что же Рэй должен услышать? Что же Рэй хочет услышать? Что бы Рэй должен был делать, если бы внутри него жил глист — и глист не простой, а особенный, король всех глистов, — и выпивал бы по пол-литра его крови на завтрак, второй завтрак, ланч, ужин и ночной перекус? Рэй ничего этого не знает, поэтому он вслушивается в хруст огурцов, разрезаемых на аккуратные полоски ножом Рэя и вилкой Рэя и отправляемых рукой Рэя в его рот.

Рэй слушает симфонию дешевого салатно-овощного ланча, умирающего между его зубов.

Если он улыбнется, между зубами обнаружится спасшийся базилик, который нужно ликвидировать при ближайшем посещении мужской комнаты.

Рэй отвлекается от звуков и представляет поцелуй, полный базилика: «Детка, ты такая вкусная, твои поцелуи лечат бронхит и астму и уничтожают канцерогенные клетки. С твоей слюной в мою глотку проникает эфирное масло, прикосновение твоих губ ласкает меня витаминами C, B2 и PP. Давай целоваться, детка, давай займемся этим нашими зелеными губами с их бальзамическим запахом и стебельками, растущими из десен вместо зубов!»

— Пойду, блядь, руки вымою и проблююсь после твоих россказней!

— Ну и вали давай! Глистам похрен на твои усилия! Они сидят в тебе и будут сидеть! И жрать тебя! Так и знай!

Хмельной мужской смех.

— Иди хуй мой пососи, Баптист!

Громкий пьяный мужицкий гогот!

Настолько громкий, что Рэй Дэвис вынужден повернуть голову и столкнуться взглядом со взглядами всей своей кинковатой братии: мужичок-тромбон, мужичок-трубы, мужичок-саксофон, Нобби, Баптист, Мик-Майкл-Микки, Дэйв-Death of a Clown-Дэвис. Жрущие, прихлебывающие, чавкающие, такие ужасные, так осточертевшие Рэю, но такие «его».

Рэй прикладывает вилку ко рту, обводит зубцами контур нижней губы — холодное железо в капельках помидорной крови.

— Чего ты такая неженка, Дэйв? Бери пример с Рэя, он… — подначивает Баптист, но Дэйв шипит на него.

— Хлебало завали, достал уже со своими рассказами. Я пошел, — Дэйв демонстративно вытирает ладони о брюки и встает из-за стола.

Рэй промокает губы и говорит — попутно вспоминая, как звучит его голос.

Вдруг его голос — это и есть те самые долгожданные звуки?

— А ты знаешь, что глисты выделяют сильные яды? — спрашивает он у Дэйва. Он знает ответ, знает, что ответ не последует, он знает все про червей, яды и Дэйва. Ему и ждать незачем, раз он такой всезнайка, но он все равно ждет. — Прямо в тебе? В теле? Знаешь, а?

У Дэйва дергается кончик носа, и Рэй смеется, следуя за ним глазами до самой мужской комнаты.

Рэй осекается, стоит ему вспомнить, что Дэйв — брат Рэя Дэвиса.

Вместе с этим он вспоминает, что Рэй Дэвис ненавидит своего брата.

Только тогда Рэй отставляет в сторону коробку с недоеденным салатом и поднимается со стула.

Никто не останавливает его, никто не усаживает его обратно, никто не морит его голодом — все потому, что никто не знает, что в Рэе Дэвисе живет ядовитый кровососущий глист, готовый выбраться наружу.

Поэтому Рэй спокойно идет за своим братом туда, где царствуют дерьмо, смрад и черви.

***

— Наш! Последний! Концерт! — микрофон так близко, словно Рэй хочет его слопать. Может, и правда хочет?.. Интересная мысль, интересная, ага, стоит обмозговать ее — позже.

— Эй, Чикаго!

Население Чикаго, сократившееся до числа человечков в концертном зале, отвечает ему восторженным ревом. Рэй подбегает к самому краю сцены и свешивается вниз, держа микрофонную стойку обеими руками, точно оружие-талисман на счастье-талию девушки. Толпа тянет к нему руки, и Рэй пожимает их.

Обычно он, конечно, не опускается до подобного панибратства, ведь эти фанаты, мать их, на все горазды! Дай им волю — вцепятся клещами, измажут потом, корябнут обручальное кольцо, а может, вытянут жилы и намотают себе на шеи вместо гавайских венков. Но сегодня можно смилостивиться. Рэй решает ударить первым ! — звонко дает пять, стискивает бедные конечности, вот так, холодно, тепло, жарко, железно, железно, а ну, кричи от боли, — а самых ярых фанатов обделяет, делает вид, что не замечает их рук. Их вычислить проще простого — глазки горят, ротики раскрыты, тельца дергаются каждый раз, когда Рэй смотрит в их направлении.

— Наш прошлый концерт был в Сент-Луис… — Рэй выдерживает драматичную паузу, — но здесь мне нравится намного больше!

Чикаго в восторге — аплодисменты, топот, свист.

Чикаго отвечает Рэю, что бы он ни выкрикнул. Город так отзывчив, так чуток ко всему, что Рэю в голову взбредет — просто котенок, мелкий, тощий, ластится к ноге, заслышав открывающуюся банку консервов.

Тррр, чпок!

Смесь вываливается в миску, и котенок отвлекается от ноги — чтобы через какие-то пару минут, все подчистив, вернуться к доброму и щедрому хозяину.

А хозяин-то — Рэй! Он — хозяин Чикаго этой ночью, он это знает, а еще он знает, какими другими словами его можно называть в эти концертные ночи.

Во-первых — «король». Но, в отличие от английской королевы, он и царствует, и правит, и ему не нужен парламент, не нужен дворец с неоготическими плинтусами и позолоченной штукатуркой. Его Палата общин — повизгивающая от предвкушения толпа у его ног, а Палата лордов аннулирована именем Рэймонда Дугласа Дэвиса, и ее членам запрещено приходить на королевские концерты. 

Хотя, если откровенно, они никогда и не рвались.

Во-вторых — «блядь».

Рэй дает Лос-Анджелесу, Сан-Франциско, Сент-Луис, а прямо сейчас он дает Чикаго — вернее, прямо сейчас он примется за это по-серьезному. Ведь он волшебник, имиджмейкер, декоратор, ну или просто блядь — он споет и спляшет тебе, если заплатишь.

Рэй знает кто он, и еще он знает, что такая философия слишком заурядна, чтобы он продолжал откусывать от нее по мыслишке, поэтому он выталкивает ее из себя прямо в зрительский зал:

— Сейчас вы станете свидетелями финального выступления нашего последнего альбома, и вы будете хорошенько хлопать, вы же так это любите… — вновь пауза. Прямо по Гаррику!

Зрители начинают усердно хлопать, и на мгновение Рэй чувствует себя настоящим королем и ни разу не блядью — но это слишком скучно, слишком ожидаемо, слишком не-по-Рэю-Дэвису, и он резко выбрасывает руку в сторону и договаривает в микрофон:

— Но хлопать будете, только когда я вам разрешу! Договорились, Чикаго?

Чикаго бушует; радуется, как ребенок, и едва не мочит от перевозбуждения штанишки с флагом Соединенных Штатов на заднице.

Вот теперь Рэй Дэвис опять блядь, и делает эта блядь свою работу отменно.

— А теперь я представлю вам героев этой трагедии. Или комедии. Смотря насколько вы эксцентричны. Итак, знакомьтесь — сначала со мной, — Рэй всплескивает руками. — С развращенным деньгами и властью бандитом, мистером Флэшем. И его противником, — Рэй морщится и показывает язык, очевидно направляя симпатии зрителей в сторону мистера Флэша, — лицемерным тираном, мистером Блэком… обоих, конечно же, играю я. 

Он не может не знать, что стоит прямо под красным светом мощного прожектора, и все смотрят на него одного.

Он не может не знать, что все аплодируют ему одному.

Рэй смакует этот миг — жалеет, что нельзя взять и размазать его по шкале времени, как масло по свежему тосту, от края до края, пока он весь не станет сливочно-белым. После этого подождать пару минут, пока масло растает, и оторвать кусок зубами.

На концерте подобный фокус не пройдет, и Рэй вынужден развернуться.

— Вот этот человек со шрамом, — ерничает Рэй, тыча пальцем в сторону ударной установки, — мой большой друг, а так же Министр Наказаний, единственный и неповторимый — Большой Рон, играет мистер Мик Эйвори, похлопайте ему, вот так.

Чикаго слушается — котенок подрос, научился — какой послушный котенок! — выполнять команды и не перечить. Аплодисменты бурлят в ушах Рэя, и он машет руками, заставляя опуститься руки зрителей.

— Роль Министра Войны по имени Большая Шишка будет исполнена дорогим нашему сердцу Джоном Далтоном.

Вид Нобби, с застывшей улыбкой стиснувшего бас-гитару, так его радует, что он позволяет публике аплодировать новоявленному Министру Войны на двенадцать секунд дольше, чем его самому большому другу, его Большому Рону, его ударнику.

— А этого паренька я нашел в заброшенной церкви, представьте себе. Этого Пьянчугу Епископа! Он умел читать молитвы задом наперед и играть на клавишных, вот я и взял его в группу, как вам история, а?

Рэй гарцует взад-вперед по сцене, переманивая внимание публики с Епископа на себя, и не прекращает вещать в микрофон:

— Поаплодируйте мистеру Джону Баптисту Гослингу, хэй!

Девочек на подпевке и мистеров-духовые-инструменты Рэй представляет, только если ему нужна лишняя пригоршня секунд, чтобы отпить воды из бутылки, а сейчас совсем не тот случай, потому остается — остается — остается — 

Рэй собирается с духом:

— И последний по порядку, но не по значению — человек, который основал эту группу, человек, который был первым в нашем таборе, человек, который играет на самой дикой лид-гитаре... мистер Дергунчик, мой хороший знакомый, а по совместительству и младший брат, мистер Дэйв Death of a Clown Дэвис!

Рэй шагает в неосвещенную часть сцены, впервые пропадая из виду публики.

На этот раз у Чикаго не нужно просить аплодисментов — зрители сами захлебываются в них, тянут руки, мотают головами; у баб увлажняется нижнее белье, а у мужиков… возможно, тоже.

Рэй рассматривает происходящее со стороны. Пронырливый и тихий, слившийся с тенью от колонки, он, не мигая, наблюдает за тем, как Дэйв делает несколько шагов вперед и улыбается, показывая зубы и щуря глаза; получает свою долю любви, отпечатанной штатом Иллинойс.

Дэйв склоняет голову — конечно же, специально, ведь за двадцать семь лет даже в его дырявой голове уложилось, что ничто не продается так хорошо, как обнаженная плоть, свободная от тряпья и волос. Вот так, давай же, наклоняйся, очень хорошо, подставь шею под прожектор, дай волосам упасть назад, а теперь не двигайся, будь умным мальчиком.

Но Дэйв не слушается этих мысленных указаний и встряхивает волосами, не переставая улыбаться.

Дэйв никогда ничему не учится.

Он никогда не слушается Рэя, даже не пытается, засранец такой.

Если бывают дни, когда Рэй — король, а бывают, когда Рэй — блядь, значит, бывают дни, когда Дэйв безнадежен в своей тупости, а бывают иные.

В такие дни Дэйв ведет свою игру. Специально поступает вразрез с тем, чего от него хочет Рэй, специально злит его, специально портит ему настроение, специально обрушивает лавину аплодисментов.

Рэй знает, что поступать так можно только нарочно.

Рэй знает, что он прав.

Поэтому Рэй проворно выплывает на свет и оттуда не спеша возвращается к центру сцены; он на секундочку задерживается возле Дэйва, чтобы сказать:

— Выглядишь, как дорвавшаяся до внимания девочка. Жалкое зрелище…

— Иди нахуй, мудак, — Дэйв старается удержать улыбку, не дать ей превратиться в оскал — но это неважно, Рэй уже занял свое место посередке.

Неизвестный человечек вылезает на сцену и надевает Рэю на шею ремешок ритм-гитары. Проведя по ее струнам пальцами, Рэй решает, что пришло время начать представление.

— А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы вместе с нами перенеслись на зеленые задворки одного гнилого городка и услышали его историю.

Музыка возвещает официальное начало выступления, хотя Рэя не обманешь, он прекрасно знает, что все это — одно бесконечное выступление, и отсчет нужно начинать не с двадцать девятого ноября, когда они отыграли первый концерт тура, и не с момента, когда он начал работать над этой историей, и даже не с первой встречи с мистером Флэшем внутри головы Рэя.

_Once upon a time_

_In a faraway land_

_Lived a villain called Flash_

_He was such a wicked man_

О нет, о нет, о нет.

Как же это странно — вот один Рэй поет, а вот второй Рэй перебирает воспоминания, трясется над ними, как скупые над драгоценными камнями, ища тот самый день, когда он впервые стал участником пьески о фанерных мистерах всяких-разных, их (не)верных блядях и (не)полных кошельках.

_Bring the government down_

_A new leader must be found_

_For the sake of preservation_

Чем дальше Рэй входит в свою голову, тем ощутимее в нем что-то живое, что-то настоящее, что-то совсем не из фанеры.

_The devil moves in and takes over_

_Mr. Flash broke his word_

_And now he's got to pay_

_For his crimes and his lies and his evil ways_

Рэй широко открывает и опять закрывает рот, артикулируя каждую букву, каждый звук.

Но к чему лукавить: старается он не для Чикаго, а для себя, ведь так, кажется, Баптист советовал — пошире открыть рот на голодный желудок и ждать, пока глист выскочит, ага, значит, Рэй все верно делает.

_And it's gonna get rough_

_And it's gonna get rough_

_It's a crime and a sin that no one can win_

_In a story of self preservation_

Тысячи разгоряченных тел в зрительском зале — лучшая наживка, что только можно придумать.

Песня заканчивается быстрее, чем приманка срабатывает, и Рэю приходится захлопнуть рот, прокашляться, не показать недовольства и начать следующую — инструментальную — композицию.

Рэй успокаивает себя с той же легкостью, с какой тренирует котят и жителей Чикаго.

Куда торопиться, когда впереди еще целая история, которую нужно рассказать?

— А сейчас вы, — Рэй хмыкает, обводя руками зал, — и мы, жители городка, потянемся, сделаем утреннюю зарядку, откроем первую страницу какой-нибудь ежедневной хрени, откроем окно спальни и… столкнемся с солнечным светом!

_Feel the sunlight on my pillow and it stops my yawing._

_I thank God that I'm still around to see another dawn in._

_Daylight over the valleys, daylight lighting up the trees,_

_Daylight over the hillside,_

_Smile a smile and sing a song, another night has been and gone._

***

Бродяга зевает — громко, во весь свой большой-пребольшой рот, — и рывком поднимается с сырой земли.

Хочется отлить, — а еще попить, поесть и вымыться, но для Бродяги такие желания непозволительны, только душу растравливают. Но ничего, Бродяга достаточно набродился в этой жизни; теперь он готов оставить свою беспризорную жизнь за кормой и захапать новый-старый быт — там ему обещали крышу над головой и уток на стене, телевизор и радио, морозилку и стиральную машину. И, конечно же, пожизненное выплачивание ипотеки за такие щедроты.

Бродяга расстегивает пуговицы на брюках, спросонья провозившись чуть дольше обычного, и расслабляется.

Струя орошает траву у Бродяги под ногами, остается желтыми каплями на белых цветках борщевика. Бродяга откидывает голову назад и жмурится — солнце такое яркое, вот-вот осядет желтым уже на его лице, прожжет кожу, сделает уродом.

Но даже это не испортит Бродяге настроение.

Бродяга юн и счастлив.

Сегодня Бродяга возвращается домой.

Застегнув брюки, он складывает свои пожитки в котомку (ведь Бродяги всегда бродяжничают с котомками) и отправляется в путь.

У Бродяги нет карты, но он нутром чувствует, что сегодня точно доберется до дома — нужно лишь шагать вперед и насвистывать что-нибудь. Тогда уходящая за горизонт дорога не будет казаться такой длинной, а отваливающаяся подошва на правом ботинке не станет цепляться за каждый камешек.

Часов у него тоже нет, потому Бродяга не знает, сколько он прошел, когда на обочине останавливается красный автомобиль.

Во время своих странствий Бродяга таких видел много, но так близко к дому — никогда.

— Тебя подвезти? — опустив стекло, спрашивает шофер.

— А вы направляетесь в Городок?

Шофер ржет так, словно Бродяга рассказал ему очень смешную шутку, и смех рикошетит на заднее сиденье. Только тогда Бродяга замечает в салоне трех девчушек в пестрых платьях и с блестками на веках.

— А куда нам еще отправляться? — все хохочет шофер. — Давай, лезь назад. Посадил бы к себе, но не могу, видишь — все завалено вещами.

Может, Бродяге и доводилось видеть автомобили, но никогда не доводилось на них ездить — на то он и Бродяга, чтобы путешествовать на своих двоих.

Девчушки открывают ему дверцу и чуть ли не затаскивают Бродягу внутрь, ощупывая пальчиками манжеты, воротник, карманы. Котомка исчезает у него из рук, вот ее уже передают из одних рук в другие, мотор одобрительно взрыкивает, и они трогаются, держа курс в одно всем им известное направление — вперед.

— Ты откуда?

— Из Городка.

— Ясненько. А я не отсюда. Решил иммигрировать, так сказать, — аккуратно подбирает слова шофер.

Не зная, что ответить, Бродяга кивает и переводит взгляд на девчушек — красное платье, желтое и зеленое. Они перемигиваются, поправляют лямки бюстгальтеров, то и дело вытаскивают из сумочек складные зеркальца и глядятся в них, причмокивая губами и поправляя пальчиками черные линии на верхних веках. Бродяга вжимается в кресло, зажатый между душистым-девичьим-дурманным, всем тем, о чем он вспоминал до невозможности часто, пока шел.

Он шел туда и обратно, и он был совсем один.

А теперь он возвращается в Городок — и в такой безумной компании, что у всех горожан должны повыпадать вставные челюсти и соски. Городок всегда был местом для самых старших и самых младших, вот Бродяга и ушел, когда ему стукнуло девятнадцать.

Теперь Бродяга на десять лет старше, а значит, вся детвора Городка встретит его с папиросками в зубах, грудью колесом и пахнущим дешевым джином дыханием.

Бродяга отдал бы все содержимое котомки ради глоточка джина.

— Будете выступать у нас в кабаре? — догадывается Бродяга, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд от глубоких вырезов платьев.

Девчушки прыскают в кулак; шофер закуривает сигару, и, лишь затянувшись хорошенько, отвечает на вопрос.

— Можно и так сказать.

В этом они с шофером похожи — оба предпочитают держать рот на замке. Слегка поколебавшись, Бродяга решает, что дела этой компании в Городке — не его ума дело.

Бродяга едва не подскакивает на месте, когда впереди становится виден шпиль церквушки. За ее тощими готическими боками скрываются родные Бродяге чайные, детские площадки, двухэтажные кирпичные домики, паб «Слепая Мышь», большое небо, пустынный речной берег, зеленые холмы и старый-престарый дуб, у которого они с…

— Тебя кто-то ждет? Семья там? — прерывает молчание шофер.

— У меня нет семьи, — пожимает плечами Бродяга. А потом выпаливает, не сдержавшись: — Я еду к невесте.

Шофер присвистывает, достает из кармана пиджака портсигар и жестом предлагает Бродяге.

— Спасибо, — Бродяга вертит сигару в руке, не зная, что с ней сделать — в кармане весь табак высыпется, спичек у него нет (отсырели на переправе милях в двадцати отсюда), а чтобы положить в котомку, нужно перегнуться через одну из девчушек, но все эти голые колени, плечи и ключицы выше его сил.

— И кто эта счастливица? — интересуется шофер.

— Мы дружили с самого детства. Она была мне как сестра, но потом… потом мы повзрослели…

На ум вновь приходят зеленые холмы, длинная тень от дуба, его губы на ее губах, его руки в ее руках, его сердце в ее руках.

Шофер хрипло смеется и качает головой:

— Сколько я таких историй слышал, ты бы знал. Как ее зовут-то?

Бродяга медлит — он много лет не произносил ее имя вслух.

— Дейзи.

Девчушки разом прекращают свои перешептывания. Шофер раскрывает рот и тушит сигару о язык. Бродяга тоже замирает — понимает, что ляпнул что-то совсем не то.

— Что-то не так?

Шофер молчит, а девчушки пялятся на Бродягу во все свои накрашенные, яркие глаза.

— Вы знаете ее? — спрашивает он, обращаясь к девчушке в зеленом. Та отводит взгляд и бросает котомку ему на колени.

— Им не положено говорить, — с неохотой объясняет шофер.

— Я не понимаю.

— Босс запретил говорить с незнакомцами, пока не доедем до Городка.

Дальнейший остаток пути они проезжают в полном молчании. Сердце Бродяги бьется часто, портя долгожданный момент въезда в родной город.

Поначалу Бродяга решает, что у него рябит в глазах — дома двоятся, вытягиваются вверх, будто бы соревнуясь с церквушкой, трава выцвела, то здесь, то там асфальт скрыл лужайки, и строительных лесов так много, словно Городок взяли в кольцо.

Но нет, с чего бы глазам его подводить — возможно, это другой город?

Постойте, вот кондитерская миссис Дулэйн, вот школа, уроки в которой Бродяга исправно прогуливал все свое детство, вот паб «Слепая Мышь».

А значит, все это — его родной Городок.

— Когда будем выходить, не отсвечивай, понял? — шофер выруливает на их единственную площадь, крохотную, утыканную автомобилями — такими же, как у него. У одного из них — самого большого и самого красного — стоит и курит такие же сигары компания — дюжина человек в пестрых одежках.

Хотя никакая это не компания, догадывается Бродяга.

Он видел таких в Больших Городах, и там их называли бандами.

Но в Городке банд никогда не было. Тут, должно быть, и не знали об их существовании. Что же, теперь знают.

Дверь открывается, и первые две девчушки выбираются наружу, а третья подталкивает Бродягу к выходу, и он несколько неловко ступает на брусчатку.

— Наконец-то ты привез нам новых лапушек, а то я уже заждался, — выдает один из пестрых и тут же подхватывает девчушку в красном под локоть, притягивая ее к себе.

Но шофер на него и не глядит, он смотрит на другого — в длинном пиджаке и широкополой шляпе с вогнутыми краями. Этот ростом с Бродягу, у него сухая усмешка и сухой взгляд — и сухие слова, когда он заговаривает:

— Не лапай ее у всех на глазах, Дергунчик, подожди до вечера.

У Бродяги звенит в ушах, и остаток разговора пролетает мимо него. Отупение прерывает оглушительный звук буровой машины. Кажется, ее включили в каких-то паре кварталов от площади.

Банда игнорирует рев вдалеке, как игнорирует Бродягу, и ему стоит уйти, смыться побыстрее, добраться до знакомого места, до того старого дуба, к примеру — Бродяга не может и помыслить о том, что он не на месте.

Но он стоит как вкопанный и прижимает котомку к груди.

— Красивых ты, конечно, выбрал, — комментирует главарь банды, а потом разворачивается в сторону одного из автомобилей и кричит: — Белль! Белль, выйди-ка сюда, мне есть, что тебе показать!

Шофер тут же переводит взгляд на Бродягу, точно подавая ему сигнал, точно веля подготовиться к —

Из автомобиля выходит Дейзи.

Бродягу точно под дых бьют.

И она ведь тоже стала старше на десять лет.

И теперь на ней аквамариновое платье, а на шее — бархотка.

И теперь она накрашена, а значит, тоже каждые пять минут обезьянничает перед зеркальцем.

И теперь она не Дейзи, а Белль.

Он машинально произносит ее имя.

Ее настоящее имя.

Банда жжет его взглядом, точно в первый раз увидев. Бродяга делает несколько шагов к машине, и шофер предупредительно выбрасывает руку вперед и качает головой: мол, мужик, не делай глупостей, иначе подошва правого ботинка станет твоей самой целой частью.

— Что ты сказал? — давит вопросом главарь.

— Дейзи, ее зовут Дейзи, я сказал ее имя, — повторяет Бродяга, не сводя с нее глаз.

Она смотрит на него. Ему кажется, что глаза ее потемнели с годами, их заволокли тени, и взгляд стал непроницаемым.

— Теперь ее никто так не зовет, ты тупой, что ли? — тянет Дергунчик.

— Мне все равно, как ее кто зовет. Она Дейзи.

— Ты нормальный, вот так нарываться, а?

— Я… я ее… — Бродяга запинается. — Я ее друг.

На слово «жених» ему не хватает духа.

— Да у нее таких друзей, как ты, весь город. И не только мужская его половина! — гогочет один из бандитов.

— Заткнись, — Бродяга делает еще один шаг, но шофер прихватывает его за воротник рубашки и дергает назад.

— Не будь идиотом и вали отсюда по-хорошему.

— Я не могу, она моя…

— Рот закрой свой.

— Она моя невеста! — не выдерживает Бродяга.

Все разом замолкают и, как по команде, смотрят на главаря.

— Ты это зря, мужик, — буркает шофер.

— Невеста, говоришь? — повторяет главарь и цокает языком. — Скажи мне, Белль, ты невеста этого… оборванца?

Дейзи медлит, не отрывая взгляда от Бродяги, но главарь подхватывает ее за подбородок и разворачивает ее голову к себе.

— На меня смотри, поняла?

Она кивает, и он ослабляет захват.

— Еще раз: я спрашиваю, ты отвечаешь, правила игры простые — ты знаешь этого оборванца?

— Мы выросли вместе, — голос у Дейзи тихий и шероховатый, точно снегом припорошили, но смотрит она по-прежнему — упрямо и мрачно.

— Как это… как это мило. Правда же, это очень мило? — спрашивает главарь, и вся банда кивает.

— Я ушел, но сказал, что обязательно вернусь, и тогда мы поженимся, — говорит Бродяга. Взглядом он умоляет Дейзи обернуться и снова смотреть на него.

— И когда это было?

— Когда?..

— Ну да, когда именно? — главарь подходит к нему вплотную, сухо усмехаясь, точно наперед знает ответ.

— Десять лет назад.

— Не расслышал, что?

— Десять лет назад это было.

— А погромче можешь?

— Да пошел ты, — срывается Бродяга, но главаря это совсем не злит.

Напротив — он посмеивается и манит к себе Дейзи.

А потом он делает то, что когда-то делал Бродяга.

Здесь, на площади, при всех, под гремящий звук бура он делает то, что делал Бродяга в зеленых холмах, укрывшись под сенью старого дуба.

Этот ублюдок целует ее — ее губы на его губах, ее руки в его руках, ее сердце в его руках.

— То было десять лет назад, а это — сейчас. Так что проваливай, пока я добренький и не приложил тебя головой о капот... другой моей красотки, — он проводит ладонью по выпуклой фаре своего красного автомобиля.

Той же самой ладонью, какой он только что нежно держал Дейзи за руку. Той же, какой он до этого хватал Дейзи за подбородок, едва не выворачивая челюсть.

— Ты помнишь меня? Дейзи? — одними губами спрашивает Бродяга. — Помнишь, кто я?

— Ты — Бродяга, — впервые за последние десять лет отвечает ему Дейзи.

— Нет, ты помнишь, кто я на самом деле такой? Мое настоящее имя?

Дейзи отступает и смотрит на большое солнечное небо где-то там, далеко наверху, как будто, если она внимательно его рассмотрит, призрак из ее прошлого исчезнет.

— Ты просто Бродяга и все.

— Слышал, что сказала леди? Так что вали отсюда, — говорит ему кто-то из банды.

— Нельзя просто взять и…

— Слушай меня сюда, — главарь больше не настроен шутить. — Развернулся и ушел, увижу тебя рядом с ней еще раз — намотаю кишки на фонарный столб, уяснил?

Бродяга не отвечает, но продолжает стоять на месте, и отмирает, лишь когда шофер хватает его за плечо и чеканит:

— Сделай, как тебе сказали, если шкура дорога. Это для твоего же блага, пойми ты это. Лучше тебе вообще из Городка съебать. Смотри, увижу тебя еще раз — брошу в тюрьму на пару деньков, может, это тебе мозги вправит.

— А ты вообще кто такой? — Бродяга пытается высвободиться, но тот держит крепко.

— Ты что, не знаешь кто я? Кто мы все такие? — недоверчиво щурится шофер.

— Ты шофер, — предполагает Бродяга. — Глава тюрьмы, может?..

— Я — Министр Наказаний, — выдыхает тот ему в лицо. — Зовут Большим Роном. Предупреждая твои дальнейшие вопросы — это потому, что у меня все очень большое.

Ухмылка кривит край рта, но Большой Рон быстро сгоняет ее прочь с лица и, наградив Бродягу тычком в бок, показывает на главаря банды:

— Его ты тоже не знаешь?

— Нет, меня же не было десять лет…

— Он меня не знает? — искренне удивляется главарь. — Да ты либо сказочно тупой, либо сказочно невезучий.

— Что ты делаешь в моем городе? — спрашивает Бродяга, глядя в глаза главарю. Они у него такие же, как у самого Бродяги, серые и цепкие. Но они внушают страх. Они смотрят прямо на Бродягу, вспарывают его, будто бы надеясь однажды в будущем все же намотать его кишки на фонарь.

— Этот город — мой город. И все, что здесь есть, принадлежит мне. А я — мистер Флэш.


	2. II

_Mistress Mary, Quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With Silver Bells, And Cockle Shells,_

_Sing cuckolds all in a row._

Рэй заходит в мужскую комнату именно в тот момент, когда Дэйв одной рукой берет член в руку, а другой опирается о стену, словно он смертельно устал. Его руки соскальзывают, когда Дэйв замечает отражение Рэя на белой эмали писсуара.

— Тоже приспичило? — спрашивает он у отражения.

— «Приспичило» — очень верное слово, — соглашается Рэй и шагает вперед, так что отражение тут же увеличивается в размере. Рэй стоит прямо сзади, и они оба не двигаются — совсем как звери, готовые в любой момент наброситься друг на друга.

— У меня от твоих воплей мигрень началась, — ровным голосом произносит Рэй.

— Ты не мог подождать с этим, пока я отолью?

Рэй закатывает глаза и облокачивается о стену. Потом смотрит Дэйву в глаза, потом на член, потом шумно сглатывает, а потом раскрывает рот:

— Не мог, как видишь. Мне, как ты верно заметил, приспичило.

Дэйв смотрит на стену ровно перед ним, как вымуштрованный.

— Выглядишь так глупо с членом в руке в туалете забегаловки.

— Я бы давно бы уже отлил, не стой ты тут.

— А при мне не можется? — ерничает Рэй.

— Я не могу… не могу, когда кто-то стоит над душой.

— Может, тебе помочь?

— Почему ты такой больной, — говорит Дэйв, наконец поворачивая к нему голову. На лбу у него вспухает жилка, а значит, совсем скоро он начнет покрываться уродливыми красными пятнами.

Рэй знает это наизусть.

Рэй знает своего брата наизусть.

— Ты уже хочешь. Уже неймется. Прошмандовка, — все тем же спокойным тоном говорит Рэй. В горле сухо, и «поцелуй с базиликом» он допустить не может, поэтому просто наклоняется вперед и накрывает член Дэйва своей рукой.

Их обоих бьет током, но они не убирают рук.

— Сюда могут зайти, — комментирует Рэй, обхватывая Дэйва поудобнее. — Ребята могут. Баптист, Мик… ты же знаешь.

Лицо Дэйва искажается. Наверное, больно ему сейчас все это слышать, слышать и глядеть Рэю в глаза, потому что потупишь взгляд, зажмуришься, отвернешься — и он встанет на колени, раскроет свою пасть и слопает у Дэйва самое драгоценное, проглотит и не подавится.

Потому что, будучи вегетарианцем, Рэй все равно очень любит свежее мясо.

— Давай.

— Нет, — отнекивается Дэйв, хотя они оба знают, что он согласен-не-согласен-согласен.

Совсем как у алтаря, братик. Моя рука на твоем члене, это как держать в щепоти венчальное кольцо. Кто-нибудь, обведите нас трижды вокруг аналоя!

— Я сказал: да-ва-й, — одними губами произносит Рэй.

Дэйв сдается — хватается обеими руками за стену, опирается, словно сейчас упадет, ломает ногти о края замызганных плиток. Его не хватает надолго — еще секунда, одна, вторая, и он отпускает себя — желтая струя золотит эмаль писсуара и исчезает в стоке. Рэй держит и направляет его все это время, не отпускает до самого конца, впиваясь глазами в его лицо Дэйва. Когда его взгляд доходит до самых костей черепа, царапая их, Дэйв усмехается, волосы налипли на его вспотевший лоб, и дверь все еще не заперта, и хочется содрать друг с друга одежду, а когда она закончится, содрать волосы, кожу, переплетения мышц и артерий, сбросить скелет, косточка за косточкой, и тогда пытаться найти успокоение.

— И это все? — Дэйв наклоняется к нему, так что они едва не сталкиваются носами.

— А чего еще ты ждал? — Рэй качает головой и убирает руку. Поднеся ее к лицу, он осматривает ладонь, внимательно, как профессиональный хиромант. Поморщившись, он включает воду в раковине, мылит руки и подставляет их под поток.

Но сколько ни мой, сколько ни три кожу льдом и щелоком — червей из себя не выведешь.

— Дверь была открыта. Что на тебя нашло? — запоздало возмущается Дэйв.

— Знаешь, удивительно, что после всего этого, — Рэй оглядывает белую плитку на полу, стенах, потолке, сероватый обмылок у раковины, потрепанную деревянную дверь, — ты думаешь только о том, что нас, таких нехороших мальчиков, могли застукать.

Смешок. Зачастую за этим следует ответ Дэйва в виде его кулака в солнечное сплетение Рэя — но не сейчас. Рэй не знает, хорошо это или плохо, повезло ему или нет.

— И это еще я больной.

Рэю кажется, что с ним может случиться припадок, и потому он выходит, возвращается к их общему столику.

Что может случиться с Дэйвом, Рэй не знает, и даже не хочет пожонглировать догадками.

Рэй думает, что, скорее всего, ему все равно, что там может произойти с Дэйвом, оставленным один на один с собственным отражением в мужской комнате.

Рэй думает, что, скорее всего, ему похрен.

Рэй боится этого. Рэй надеется на это.

Вместо припадка Рэй пинает ножку стола, за которым сидят все его музыкантишки, и выдает:

— Хватит жрать, день не резиновый. Нужно на студию возвращаться, и прямо сейчас, я так сказал, все возвращаемся.

Все сразу скисают. Но они привыкли к такому поведению, привыкли к Рэю, поэтому они молча комкают салфетки и бросают их в тарелки. На выходе из забегаловки кто-то озвучивает то, что вертится у Рэя в голове, на языке, между ног:

— А Дэйв там что, утопиться решил в сортире?

— Иди и проверь, — Мик снимает куртку с вешалки.

— Может, подсобишь мне с моей? — издевается Рэй; у него получается рассмеяться, когда Мик показывает ему средний палец.

— Может, подсобишь нам с Дэйвом? — парирует Мик.

Рэй смеется громче. Заливистей. Все объедки души в смех вкладывает.

— Он не маленький. Если боишься, что не найдет дорогу на студию, рассыпь на дороге свиных шкурок и колес.

Дэйв нагоняет их у первого же светофора и сразу принимается материть почем зря пешеходов, полицаев, проезжающие машины, девицу с коляской, пересекающую дорогу в неположенном месте, словом, с Дэйвом все в порядке. Старый добрый Дэйв. Все так же хочется съездить ему по роже и назвать капризным куском дерьма.

Рэй знает, что Дэйв возьмет свое на репетиции, и тот не подводит. Он и впрямь невероятен в собственной предсказуемости, когда придирается к словам Дэйва, когда спорит ради одного только желания поспорить, когда ведет себя, как великовозрастный младенец, чтоб ты сдох, Дэйви, чтоб ты корчился на полу и никто бы тебе стакана воды не подал, чтоб ты умирал долго и мучительно.

А я помогу.

Зато ты, Дэйв, сейчас мистер Хайд, а я — доктор Джекилл. Погляди-ка на нашу публику, на наших музыкантов, на наших мистеров Кинков, для них ты — мистер Плохой, а мистер Хороший — я (мистера Злого я, пожалуй, приберегу до лучших времен).

— Опять «эти дни», Дэйв?

Остальные смеются, а Дэйва чуть не трясет. Любо-дорого посмотреть.

Всем нужна переменка. И младшеклассникам, и глистам, и братьям, живущим бок о бок, в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит их.

«In the summertime!»

— Надеюсь, завтра утром ты не проснешься, — говорит на прощание Рэй.

У Дэйва тут же напрягаются желваки. Рэй не опускает взгляда ниже, но знает, что кулаки напряглись тоже. Мошонка?.. Нет, пока еще рано.

— Тебе того же, говнюк, — высокий голос Дэйва неприятно дребезжит, и Рэй морщится и улыбается в одно и то же время.

— Ты такой жалкий, — произносит он, и это сладко, так сладко, и в ту же секунду он умудряется поймать взлетевший кулак Дэйва, но ему не хватает опоры, и они оба валятся на пол в пустой студии.

— Ну давай, прикончи меня! Ты же этого хочешь, ну?! — давит из себя Рэй, пока Дэйв пытается лягнуть его в пах, вырвать с мясом пуговицы на куртке, наставить синяков по всему телу. Рэй изворачивается змеей, стараясь увильнуть от ударов, но Дэйв держит его так крепко, словно от этого зависит, проснется ли он завтра утром.

Рэю думает, что лучше сдохнуть, чем проживать все эти дни, скрываясь от света, все эти ночи, убегая от теней, все эти драки, прячась от собственной болезни.

Эта болезнь, эта опухоль, эта страшная тайна.

— Успокойся, — Рэй неожиданно перестает сопротивляться и вместо этого хватает Дэйва за плечи, прижимая к себе, так что удары становятся больнее, но — постепенно, — реже и реже. — Успокойся, сейчас, вот так, — повторяет он, прикрыв глаза. — Полегче, давай, еще легче.

Дэйв обмякает на нем, и Рэй еле удерживает его, чтобы тот не завалился на лопатки. Разжать руки совершенно не выходит — должно быть, они затекли, превратились в две сухие деревяшки, должно быть, взбунтовались против хозяина.

Они вымотались до смерти.

Не за эту драку, не за этот день.

Они вымотались до смерти за все, что лежит позади них, и за все, что ждет их впереди.

Вот бы не вставать, лежать навзничь целую вечность. Но так брюки помнутся, а вырванная Дэйвом пуговица закатилась под шею и теперь давит на какой-то особенно прихотливый позвонок. Да и Ивонн ждет его дома.

Ивонн. Его Ивонн, которая по значимости идет после брюк, и пуговиц, и всех остальных вещей, которыми Рэй вообще дорожит сильнее, чем людьми.

— Твоя политика, твои концепты, блядь, они никому не интересны. Никому, никому, никому, — громко шепчет Дэйв, но теперь в его словах нет ни толики злости.

— Я в курсе, — отвечает Рэй.

— Раньше было по-другому.

— Нет, не было.

— Ты был другой.

— Нет.

— Врешь ты все.

— Согласен.

Рэй медленно поднимается на ноги, шаря руками по телу — кто знает, этот крысеныш вполне мог проломить ему ребро, мало ему, что он и так будет выглядеть, как больной желтухой. Все эти синяки.

— Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили в прошлом марте? В кафе на углу Бишопс и Блумфилд-роуд?

— Там, где подавали кокосовый карри?

— Да, там, где подавали кокосовый карри.

Он протягивает Дэйву руку, помогая ему встать на ноги, и они молча поправляют друг другу потрепанную одежду.

Их руки в руках друг друга.

— Я помню. Но тогда я не представлял, что... не думал, что это будет так… это же все сплошной ночной кошмар, — голос Дэйва срывается на фальцет, выдавая волнение, и Дэйв крепко сжимает зубы, хороня невысказанные обиды в глотке.

— Да. В этом ты прав, — соглашается Рэй, глядя прямо в его изумляющиеся глаза. — Но фокус в том, что все всегда было и будет сплошным ночным кошмаром.

Рэй одаривает тыльную сторону руки Дэйва чувствительным щипком и говорит:

— И если ты это понял только сейчас, и тебе плохо, и хочется жаловаться, то ты нашел не того человека.

Уже на стылой улице Рэй признается себе, только себе и никому больше, что Дэйв прав — он действительно стал другим.

Он не может отодвинуть ворох картинок, услужливо подкинутых старушкой-памятью. Рэй смотрит на них в биллионный раз и сделает так еще биллион раз, чтобы опять и опять убеждаться — да, все это случилось с ним, а не с другим, незнакомым ему Рэем Дэвисом, от которого он уходит все дальше с каждым ударом городских часов.

Еще у него перед глазами стоят глисты из рассказов Баптиста; Рэй видит себя на приеме у врача, который с очень серьезным и оттого смешным видом сообщает Рэю, что в нем живет целый выводок червей.

В действительности ничего не меняется — они жили в тебе раньше, живут сейчас и, скорее всего, будут жить до твоего последнего вздоха.

Разница только в том, что после того, как ты выходишь из кабинета врача, ты знаешь одну чертовски важную штуку.

Скользишь рукой по обтянутому водолазкой животу — представляешь, что гладишь своих червей через слои ткани, волос и кожи.

И знаешь, что, как бы одинок ты ни был — ты никогда не будешь один.

***

— Мы — самые обычные, самые заурядные маленькие человечки. Мы никому не желаем зла.

— Мы не хотим ни для кого проблем.

— Но кто-то совсем другого мнения о нас.

— Правда?

— Ага! Они собираются разрушить наши маленькие домики и поставить вместо них бетонных монстров.

— Что?! Они собираются забрать у меня мой дом?

— Да, а деньги со стройки поделить между собой.

— Но как же это?.. Мне же нужно выплатить ипотеку!

— Да, это будет та еще финансовая катастрофа.

— Тогда нам нужна революция! Гражданская война!

— О божечки, у вас есть зонтики? Видите? Дождь собирается!

— Еще как собирается!.. И эту песенку, эту очень занятную песенку, споют три самых не похожих друг на друга существа. Это человек рабочего класса, человек среднего класса и… — Рэй демонстративно откашливается и говорит, передразнивая акцент богатеньких землевладельцев Суррея: — челловек выссшшего клласса!

Чикаго отчего-то не смеется. Поняв, что именно это от него и ожидалось, он пытается отделаться от Рэя слабыми вскриками, но Рэя обмануть не так-то просто. Он этих америкашек насквозь видит, точно, его не облапошить.

Они вывели его из себя еще в начале этой абсурдистской карикатурки — стояли, значит. в своих рядах и чуть ли не зевали. Рэй зорко следил за ними и не мог не заметить, что некоторым хватало наглости перешептываться, пока он, Рэй Дэвис собственной персоной, играл свою блестящую роль, с ее блестящим текстом и блестящей иронией.

_We've got to learn to stick together._

_We've seen the thunder clouds in the sky,_

_I wanna live, I don't wanna die._

Музыка оборачивает лирику звонким многоцветным фантиком, и лишь когда сцена возгорается не спетым, но звучащим во всех ушах кличем «it's only rock’n’roll but I like it!», Чикаго воскресает, а с ним — и приподнятое настроение Рэя.

_Heavy storm clouds comin',_

_Gonna cover up the sun_

_And gonna terrify everyone,_

_Better pack up your bags and run._

— Мистер Флэш и его банда ведут город к банкротству! — восклицает Рэй. Слова брызжут слюной — он все еще злится. — Любовь к ушедшему и ностальгия должны быть отброшены всеми нами, чтобы мы могли столкнуться с ужасными реалиями настоящего.

И пока остальные доигрывают песню, он убегает за сцену, где одни ловкие руки снимают гитару с его шеи, а другие — пиджак с плеч, в то время как третьи напяливают другой — черный, классический, с полированными желтыми пуговицами.

Пиджак мистера Блэка.

Будь он мистером Блэком, пиджак бы ему точно понравился.

Хотя Рэй и так мистер Блэк — конечно, он вылитый Блэк со своими темными мыслишками, темной фигурой, темным пиджаком и темными-претемными тайнами, до которых никто не добирался и никогда не доберется.

Он вовремя выскакивает обратно под свет прожекторов, Чикаго аплодирует ему и его новому костюму, и это настолько предсказуемо, что Рэй поднимает руки: залу следует наконец заткнуться и послушать его.

— Людям скормили слишком много обещаний, они слышали слишком много лжи. И потому в их жизнь должен войти мистер Блэк — и его доброта, щедрость и забота. Как вам это, а?!

Толпа свистит, но это не тот ответ, которого ждет Рэй.

Это вообще не ответ, Чикаго свистит самому себе, и это заставляет Рэя скрипеть зубами и злобно смотреть себе под ноги, заставляет его крикнуть Дэйву, чтобы тот придушил этих кретинов по-настоящему гррррромким ззззвуком, заставляет беспомощно яриться.

Дэйв даже голову не поворачивает. На одно мгновение Рэй решает, что он спутал своего старшего брата с мистером Блэком — такому безумцу действительно лучше не отвечать.

Но мгновение проходит, и Рэй пугается. Напоминает себе, что он здесь; что он играет Блэка, а не Блэк его.

Под этим пиджаком живет далеко не один безумец, заключает Рэй. Он оборачивается к своему личному божку сарказма, но никого не находит — все боги покинули этой ночью чикагскую сцену.

Зато ад пуст! Все дьяволы сюда слетелись!

Не думать об этом, не думать-не думать-не думать, рот открыть пошире и петь, вытряхнуть из себя собственного дьявола, собственного Блэка, Флэша, собственного коронованного червя, который точит Рэя изнутри, снаружи, с боков и даже в зазеркалье.

_I am your man_

_I'll work out a five-year plan_

_So vote for me brothers_

_And I will save this land_

Дэйв — хотя нет никакого больше Дэйва, пока играет музыка, значит, это не Дэйв, а мистер Дергунчик, — подпевает ему. Публика благосклонно принимает это, возможно, это чары черного пиджака, кто знает (точно не Рэй!), и ситуация кажется спасенной. Никто не скучает, не ковыряется в носу, не зевает, не сосется на балконе — наоборот, все слушают музыку, все слышат лирику, и Чикаго снова доволен.

Сегодня ночью наряд Блэка сидит на Рэе, как влитой. Ни на одном из предыдущих двадцати трех выступлений он не чувствовал себя так естественно.

Замешательство.

Вот что сейчас поражает его голову скорыми спорами.

Ведь Рэй любит Флэша, ведь, по большому секрету, Рэй и есть Флэш, а значит, его нужно не играть, а жить, и как же это легко и свободно и за-ме-ча-тель-но —проживать три часа на сцене кем угодно, кроме неудачника Рэя Дэвиса, похерившего карьеру поп-рок-шок-звезды номер один, первый брак, несчетное количество других вещей, таких незначительных самих по себе и таких важных в общей сумме.

А сейчас он — Блэк, и и быть Блэком — лучшее ощущение на этой червивой сцене.

_I am your man,_

_Oh God how I love this land…_

В горле Рэя что-то проворачивается, извивается, щекочет связки и трется о стенки горла. Рэй чувствует эти движения, чувствует гниющую жизнь у себя внутри, чувствует, что сходит с ума, и именно поэтому он поет так чисто и искренне, как не пел с пятнадцатого июля тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьего года.

Через четыре часа после его окончания Рэй убил себя, съев две пачки успокоительного.

В ту ночь он умер, а проснувшись следующим утром на больничной койке, снова начал жить. Но это уже был обратный отсчет.

_I visualize a day when people will be free…_

***

Сердце Флэша — рой саранчи, рот Флэша — кубок, доверху наполненный ложью, голова Флэша — веретено без пряжи.

Если бы Флэш имел право на детство (а как застывшему герою в застывшем мире, ничего подобного ему в жизни не заиметь), мальчиком он бы прокрадывался в бабушкину спальню, подходил к трюмо со стоящими рядком флаконами духов, с разлегшимися между ними мертвыми мушками, жучками и паучками и, задыхаясь от веселья, рассовывал насекомых по флаконам.

Но Флэш никогда не был маленьким мальчиком и никогда им не будет, а значит, не видать ему ни пыльного трюмо, ни бабушкиных ароматных сокровищ.

Что Флэшу по карману — это игры с мертвечиной.

Правда, играть с падалью слишком просто, куда интереснее что-то недомертвое или полуживое.

Но его любимая игрушка — насекомое, прямо как в фантазии про несуществующую бабку.

У Флэша есть своя личная ночная бабочка, с которой он может играть день и ночь, и она все никак ему не надоедает.

Он считает, что, раз играют они уже двести тысяч ночей и дней не меньше, они успели узнать о друг друге все. В их венах уже должна была потечь кровь друг друга; настала пора им обмениваться слюной перед сном, а другие, куда более пикантные жидкости, оставлять на десерт вместе с ядовитыми карамельными яблоками и непослушными детками, запеченными в слезно-соленые крекеры.

Его ночная бабочка изменилась, истрепалась за эти годы.

Она стала жалкой джанки.

Нужен слой пудры в целый дюйм, чтобы скрыть синяки на ее хорошеньком личике.

Ей прокусывали язык, четыре раза ломали левое запястье и вывихивали челюсть позолоченным основанием канделябра.

Она потеряла гордость, невинность, надежды на будущее, даже собственное имя.

Зато она приобрела кое-что взамен. Она нашла любовь. Свою Настоящую Любовь. Любовь-Любовь-Любовь-Любовь-Любовь. _Not_ in the summertime! Она нашла своего мужчину, и ради него пойдет на все-все-все-все-все. Ее мужчине нравится такая преданность — за это он кормит ее виноградом с рук и называет потерянным именем. А она даже наслаждается этим, конечно же в те редкие моменты, когда она не проваливается в глаза Флэша, панически придумывая, чего же ему хочется сейчас, чего же ему не хочется, зол он, добр, безумен или еще более безумен?

Ее трясет от страха, когда она ловит на себе его взгляд.

Когда он бьет ее — все не так страшно и совсем просто, ведь тогда от нее не остается ничего, кроме ее тела, самостоятельно ищущего пути отступления, работать головой совсем не приходится.

Лучше бы не переставал мутузить ее день и ночь. 

В последнее время так и получается — у Флэша не ладится «дело», поэтому он нервничает. Он нервничает, поэтому много пьет. Он много пьет, поэтому часто поднимает на свою ночную бабочку руку.

Он метелит ее, лупцует ее, хлещет ее, наказывает ее, наказывает, наказывает.

Когда она не прибегает к помощи волшебных таблеток, не лечит ранки йодом, арникой и рыданиями, не сводит огуречным соком мешки под глазами — когда она не занимается всеми этими утомительными мелкими делами, она вспоминает, что, что бы Флэш с ней ни делал, он делает это от Любви.

Например, прямо сейчас!

— Красавица моя, золотце мое, душечка моя Дейзи! — он бьет ее совсем несильно. Всего-то замшевой туфлей, всего-то с ноги, всего-то по щекам. — Жабка моя, любишь меня, да, Дейзи?

Губы Флэша, как ножницы, вырезают улыбку на его бумажном лице. В голове Флэша шарики пенопласта стараются склеиться в воспоминания, во вчерашний рассказ Дейзи о том, как однажды она зашла в гости к этому своему скитающемуся мальчику. Девочка-припевочка в дешевом ситцевом платье с дешевой ложью на языке.

Да, да, так и было.

Дейзи сидела у Флэша на коленях и рассказывала, как взяла мамину помаду и разукрасила ею лицо — одна метка на подбородке, две на щеках, у глаз, на носу. Милашка Дейзи пошла к своему мальчику, чтобы напугать его, чтобы он жалел ее, думал, что она в кровь разбила лицо, чтобы он купил ей завитушку из слоеного теста, и чтобы она смеялась, смеялась, смеялась над ним.

Дейзи сидела у Флэша на коленях и смеялась. И Флэш смеялся, и его колени смеялись, смеялись пальцы и губы, но не пенопласт в голове. 

Пенопласт считает, что однажды Флэшу стоит расквасить ей лицо, как она хочет с самого детства.

— Я пошутила, это была просто шутка... — Дейзи ревет, заслоняя лицо ладонями, вся скукожившись на полу — точно как болотная жабка.

Флэш с ней не согласен: ее танцы с одним из посетителей борделя Городка совсем не кажутся ему шуткой. Шутки должны быть смешными, а их вжатые друг в друга тела были далеки от смешного. Пора ему обучить Дейзи шутить.

Флэш хочет наподдать ей туфлей еще раз, но промазывает. Пенопласт в голове едва не взрывается, как жареная кукуруза: мазила он, неудачник!

— Шутка?! — кричит он. — Это не шутка, мразь! Еще раз увижу вас рядом, и ты так просто не отделаешься! Мне что, вырвать тебе ноготь?! Выбить зуб?! Порезать твое мандавошье личико?!

— Я думала, тебе нравится... — ее трясет от рыданий, плечи ходят ходуном. Она хватает его туфлю и целует — пытается удержать от очередного удара.

Флэш ее раскусил.

Он ее насквозь видит.

— Я думала, тебе нравится, когда я забавляюсь с другими.

Тут-то Флэш и вспоминает конец ее истории. Тот мальчик-с-пальчик, над которым она пошутила, поверил, что она упала и больно ушиблась, и пообещал больше никогда не отпускать ее руку, чтобы она больше никогда не падала.

Флэш же тогда подумал, что таким, как Дейзи, нравится, когда их сталкивают. Когда их возят лицом о бетон.

Тогда он столкнул ее со своих коленей, сорвал с нее платье и терзал ее до самого утра.

Дейзи предсказуемо понравилось.

— Да! Да! Да! Мне нравится! — он кричит так, что у самого уши закладывает. — Мне это нравится, но только когда я сам этого хочу! Только когда я даю тебе разрешение!

Флэш отступает — топ-топ-топ, повторяют за ним его туфли.

На кофейном столике — початая бутылка коньяка. Он наливает себе в бокал на два пальца и выпивает залпом.

В глазах у него теперь искры, а на плечах — веселые чертенята.

— Дейзи, Дейзи моя, — он разводит руки в стороны, точно хочет обнять ее, и поднимает ее с пола.

Она все еще всхлипывает, и он встряхивает ее, чтобы она, наконец, заткнулась.

Он ненавидит девчачьи сопли.

Наливает ей коньяку, но потом пьет сам и раздвигает ей пальцами губы. Рот у нее красный от помады и крови, и когда он передает ей из губ в губы коньяк, она давится и кривится от боли.

Теперь ей, наверное, жжет и кожу, и легкие.

Славно!

— Это была только шутка, — он усаживает ее в кресло и снимает с ее ножек туфли — лакированные, на высоких шпильках.

Он сам ей их купил.

Ему нравится, когда его Дейзи по его слову наступает ему каблуком на голую грудь. От этого в теле Флэша происходит короткое замыкание: глаза мутнеют, кулаки начинают чесаться, а лучший друг Флэша, прячущийся у него в брюках, оживает.

Флэш кладет ее ножки себе на колени и принимается разминать ей ступни.

Дейзи дрожит — должно быть, от страха, что Флэш сейчас переломает ее тонкие косточки.

— Дейзи простит своего Флэша? — с поддельной заискивающей интонацией спрашивает Флэш.

Они обмениваются долгими взглядами. Дейзи волнуется: поджимает губы, смотрит на пол, обнимает себя за плечи, краснеет, бледнеет, сереет, зеленеет, радужнеет...

— Так Дейзи простит своего Флэша?.. — он сжимает ее правую лодыжку так, чтобы она не вырвалась, и царапает кожу длинными ногтями.

Дейзи удерживает писк и кивает.

— А почему?

Флэш улыбается, а Дейзи вздыхает, потому что они оба знают, что он опять выиграл.

Дейзи выглядит таким ничтожеством, когда признается:

— Потому что Дейзи любит своего Флэша.

И саранчу в сердце Флэша раздавливает счастье.


	3. III

_Lucy Locket lost her pocket,_

_Kitty Fisher found it;_

_Not a penny was there in it,_

_Only ribbon round it._

Какие трусики ты надела в то самое воскресенье, любовь моя?

Рэй помнит смерть. У смерти был медицинский вкус, а на ощупь она была — чистый бархат без синтетических примесей.

У смерти не было пола, или Рэй не помнит его, но ведь они лезли друг другу в нижнее белье, измазывались в вязком и неприличном, терлись тушками, и смерть ведь знала о нем все, а вот Рэй о ней — ничего.

Но теперь не так. Теперь он сблизился с нею и частенько вспоминает об их памятном соитии.

Иногда кажется, что он до сих пор задыхается и потеет, лежа с ней на одной кушетке. Его выворачивает наизнанку, а он все трясется, дрожит мельче и чаще, но никак не может закончить это.

Покончить, прикончить, кончить.

Тогда он трудился над ней так долго, что натер себе кровавые мозоли на самых интересных местах, сорвал связки и потерял терпение.

Этим смерть напоминает Рэю его младшего братика — с ними обоими никакого терпения не напасешься.

В самый ответственный момент Рэй почувствовал, что сейчас сблюет.

Он стал глубоко дышать, поднялся на ноги и вышел за дверь. Он хотел найти работающую заправочную станцию, чтобы купить сигарет, но вместо этого забрел на территорию больницы.

Казалось, брюки должны лопнуть на нем, как воздушный шарик шарик.

Казалось, все тело болезненно эрегировано.

Казалось, он засыпает прямо на ходу.

Ухватив взглядом санитарку, он пробормотал:

— Я — Рэй Дэвис, и я умираю.

Она улыбнулась.

— А автограф дадите?

Часы, проведенные в больнице — полубессознательные, черные, душные часы, — были полны силуэтами, рассеченными жалюзи, игрой светотени и воскрешением умерших — всякий раз, когда Рэй произносил их имена.

Рене… Рене… Рене... Как морзянка или стук дождя. Рене… Рене… Рене...

Рене и волнительный запах ее волос. Карминные ногти и щербатая улыбка, когда она подарила ему гитару.

Ему тринадцать, ей тридцать один — совсем как ему сейчас!..

Не думать об этом, никогда не вспоминать, и не думать, и не ощущать, что то, что отдано в дар смерти, со смертью и остается.

Через несколько дней Рэй встал с больничной кушетки, обул туфли (кубинские, на каблуке, Карнаби-стрит, сорок фунтов) и пошел домой. На прощание врач сказала, что он умрет от сердечного приступа этой же ночью, и пыталась дознаться, есть ли у него кто-то сейчас, или же он —бедненькая одинокая звездочка, перепутавшая успокоительное с MDMA.

Той ночью он спал один. Ему не пришлось ни задыхаться, ни потеть, ни трястись, ни дрожать, а в груди было пусто.

Рэй попытался спеть себе колыбельную.

Голос звучал, как из подвала.

Просить жизнь об одолжениях было бесполезно — она всегда была глухой, — а до того, чтобы клянчить у смерти, Рэй не позволил бы себе опуститься. Они ведь выебали друг друга, а Рэй не разбрасывается на просьбы с теми, с кем спит.

Но смерть оказалась лучше, чем он думал.

Утром следующего дня Рэй уже знал, что у него внутри что-то поселилось. Может, смерти понравилось в постели с Рэем больше, чем ему с ней; может, она наградила его любовным подарком, триппером, сделала ему ребеночка, а он и не заметил.

Второй раз не заметил, правда, Рэй?

Только в первый раз под тобой была бестолковая школьница, а под ней был чужой матрас, а под ним были земля, и ад, и все дьяволы —

Ты, Рэй, чуть в штаны не наложил, когда она пришла к тебе и сказала, что у нее будет ребенок.

Чуть на другой континент не убежал в предчувствии будущих ужасов, правда, Рэй? Словно кости домино падают одна на другую: свадьба с ее пластилиновыми родственниками, медовый месяц с дождями и без секса, твой первый американский тур, грудничок, два года целибата, когда она не допускала тебя до своего изрезанного при родах тела, твои измены, ее измены, ваш пустой дом с ее запиской: «Я ухожу от тебя».

Это с тех пор ты не один. 

Он не пуст — в нем много, много Рэймондов Дугласов Дэвисов. Все они вместе беседовали с братом первого Рэймонда Дугласа Дэвиса, когда они — первый и его брат, — сидели в кафе на пересечении Бишопс и Блумфилд-роуд и ковырялись в пиалах с кокосовым карри.

— Я хочу уйти. Я не хочу больше быть музыкантом. Не хочу Кинкс.

Терпкий запах страха Дэйва перебивал терпкий запах индийской еды.

В другой раз Рэю бы это польстило, но тогда ему было все равно.

— Не надо, — Дэйв помолчал. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Это твоя группа.

Он еще пожалеет о своих словах.

— Все это будет не то без тебя.

Пожалеет о том, как пресмыкался.

— Мы можем поменять направление, если ты хочешь.

Рэй заставит его пожалеть.

— Я тоже могу поменять что-то.

Совсем скоро.

— Могу поменяться.

— Не можешь, — беззлобно произнес Рэй.

— Я прошу тебя, Рэй, ну блядь, я же прошу тебя, — Дэйв наклонился ближе, и Рэй почувствовал на своих щеках тепло его испуганного дыхания.

— Я не знаю… — протянул Рэй.

Он и впрямь не знал. Но футбольная команда когда-то двухмерных, фанерных, а теперь оживших существ все отлично знала.

Они знали, чего хотят.

И они хотели свободы.

— Может быть, — Рэй поднял чашку ко рту и глотнул чая, прежде чем продолжить, — я не хочу больше писать просто альбомы. Я хочу писать альбомы с сюжетом. И ставить их на сцене, как театральную постановку. С героями, с костюмами. Вот чего я хочу.

Ну конечно, Дэйв согласился.

Его любимый старший брат едва не сыграл в ящик, отощал, побледнел, замкнулся в себе, помешался еще сильнее, даже не поколачивает Дэйва, как бывало, не сцепляется с ним на сцене, на виду, на кровати.

Дэйв согласился бы на что угодно, чтобы все стало как прежде. Чтобы Рэй вернулся к нормальной жизни в своем пустом доме. Чтобы Рэй вернулся к Дэйву, вернулся к нему.

И Рэй снова начал вести нормальную жизнь, снова начал жить в своем пустом доме, снова начал играть с Дэйвом в их нездоровые игры. Дэйв не учел одного — когда умираешь, просто так вернуться назад не выходит. Приходится протаранивать дорогу обратно или пытаться умереть вновь.

На этот раз окончательно.

Рэй еще не выбрал траекторию. Его бурлящее гнилой жизнью нутро еще не рассказало ему, что полумер не бывает, а тех, кто стоит на распутье, ждут долгая серая жизнь и забвение.

Пока Рэй стоит и разговаривает с портным, вручив ему папку с эскизами костюмов, и ему кажется, что все происходящее — репетиция, после которой он сможет начать.

Начать, как умеет только Рэй Дэвис: феерично, блестяще и с помпой.

А для этого, конечно, нужен подходящий костюм.

Когда он показывает костюмы на студии, все почему-то молчат, а потом их прорывает, и они, перебивая друг друга, заявляют, что хотят выбрать себе одежки сами.

Не спорит только Мик (лучшие друзья и должны так делать) — сидит, не шелохнувшись, пока Рэй пририсовывает ему карандашом для глаз шрам во все лицо.

На съемке в поддержку первого акта он становится Флэшем в ковбойской шляпе, с сигарой в зубах — на взгляд Рэя, ничто не идет ему больше, чем роль блестящщщего головореза.

Рэй чует упадок, и это ему нравится.

Для обложки альбома он кутается в кожу Блэка. Все в светлом, а он — в темном, а значит, он будет сильно-сильно выделяться на фоне всех остальных, а Рэй, крысеныш из семьи с восемью другими крысятками, любит внимание сильно-сильно.

Но стоит ему одеться Блэком, как его теряют.

Рэй давно сидит на положенном месте, а фотографы все ждут его появления.

— Да где он уже? — злится кто-то.

— Я здесь, — у Рэя отчего-то сиплый голос.

Все разом оглядываются на него, точно впервые видят — и Рэю впервые душно от этого внимания.

— Он так изменился, — говорит Нобби после съемки, подталкивая локтем Мика. Рэю даже не нужно пытаться слиться с узором на обоях — он точно знает, что Нобби не заметит его, как не заметили все остальные час назад.

Мик в очередной раз демонстрирует преданность и тонкое чутье.

— Если ты так считаешь, — пожимает плечами он.

Рэй простит Нобби его длинный язык. На бунт это не тянет, а тупость простительна — Рэй и остальные восемь крысят хорошенько это уяснили еще в детстве. У Нобби мозгов не хватает развить свою мысль. Рэй заботливо додумывает ее, с невероятной тщательностью вешая свои два костюма в опустевший после развода шкаф —

Рэй и впрямь изменился, и это чудесно.

Но это не главное. Рэй никогда больше не станет прежним, а это уже чудо.

***

У Дэйва неприятный визгливый голос, еще с детства.

Как у бабы. Как у свинюшки, если бы свиньи могли говорить.

Если бы свиньи могли полететь…

Когда в четырнадцать у Рэя сломался голос, и он заговорил ниже и «как мужик!», Дэйв страшно ему завидовал. От зависти подкладывал свинью-свинушку: прыгал на Рэя со спины, крал его порции за ужином, плевался ему в стаканы.

Когда голос сломался у него самого, он продолжал временами срываться на визг — и Рэй, не будь дурак, выучил целую статью из медицинского журнала, только бы Дэйв злился почаще.

— Знаешь, что это происходит от увеличения гортани? Она у тебя по-прежнему мелкая, вот что.

— Связки становятся толстыми и длинными. Прямо как кое-что у тебя в штанах.

— Кадык тоже растет. Все растет, Дэйв, растет и цветет. Смотри, чтобы природа не обошлась с остальным, как с голосом.

— Звучишь, будто тебя кто-то за яйца тянет.

Обычно Дэйв не выдерживал уже после третьей фразы, и они сцеплялись друг с другом на любой подходящей поверхности, так что дрожал весь дом, вся округа, весь их вырожденческий мир.

Рэй говорит со сцены:

— ...эта песня рассказывает о приходе Флэша в девственный зеленый городок. Бедные испуганные домохозяйки с ужасом и… — он выразительно приподнимает брови, — затаенным вожделением ждут появления Флэша. Для вас ее исполнят эти три прекрасные девушки, — он широким жестом указывает на бэк-вокалисток по правую руку от себя, — и мой единственный и горячо любимый брат! Да, похлопайте Дэйву Death of a Clown Дэвису!

В спину ударяет взгляд, скорее всего, полный бешенства — эмоциональный диапазон Дэйва весьма примитивен. Рэй едва не целуется с начищенным покрытием сцены, так силен этот удар — или же так ослабел он сам.

Но пока идет выступление — плевать.

_There's no way that you can win,_

_You must obey his every whim,_

_Or else he's going to do you in._

_Here comes Flash!_

Зато он выигрывает время, чтобы подготовиться к следующей песне. Успокоить толстые! длинные! блестящщщие! связки, скопить слюны, отправить на коротенькие каникулы язык и дать покой своему чреву.

Всему, что там есть, всему, что там живет, всему, что разрастается и стремится на свободу через рот Рэя — покой.

Покой приходит вместе с тоской, а еще с тоской приходит зеленая дремота, а с зеленой дремотой приходит тошнота, а с тошнотой приходят воспоминания о (не)наступившей смерти, а дальше — темнота.

_Once we loved and trusted him,_

_Now his thugs and bullies make us live in sin._

_They suppress us, oppress us, molest us, possess us._

Написанные Рэем слова должны сорвать с концертного зала крышу и утащить ее в космос, но они оставляют его холодным. Они оставляют его одиноким.

Рэй знает, что это он написал их — каждое слово, каждый звук, эти песни требовали быть написанными. Они вырвались из тела Рэя и нашли свое пристанище внутри альбома, но сейчас их темная живость, их звериная жажда быть, кажется ему неверной.

Рэя разрывает на части.

Рэй не чувствует себя частью своих слов, как чувствовал себя каждый божий концерт раньше. Как вчера в Сент-Луис.

Чикаго ликует, а Рэй все не может ощутить себя внутри восторгающегося зрительного зала.

Чикаго, Чикаго — одно название, Рэй не выходит из гостиничного номера, откуда ему знать, Чикаго это или Аврора, Спрингфилд, Аделаида, Мапуту?.. Все, что он знает — это то, что он не в Лондоне. Не дома. Так давно он не был дома. Рэй не помнит подробностей, знает только, что «давно».

Вот бы песня побыстрее закончилась.

Рэй сглатывает и едва не закашливается.

Голос Дэйва обжигает уши.

Этот ужасный голос.

Как же Рэй его ненавидит.

— А теперь займемся старым добрым разрушением, леди и джентельмены! — он тут же вновь становится частью — оплотом и центром — постановки. Он и его два одиозных дружка — цветной и черный, а вместе их трое.

Хотя если Рэй заползет внутрь себя и потыкает пальцем пульсирующий ком страшной тайны своего червонно-червивого мира, ему начнет казаться, что этих дружков у него биллионы.

И все они — он, расщепленный на биллионные частицы.

Все они — он один.

По-прежнему один.

_How I love to hear the demolition sound_

_Of concrete crashing to the ground._

_Demolition._

***

Двухмерный, фанерный мир Городка, байки из склепа, две несуществующие тени в полдень недалеко от раскидистого старого дуба на зеленых холмах. Время не летит здесь, здесь все — один бесконечный день.

Мясистое солнце проникает через стеклопакеты (последствия недавнего ремонта нового правительства Городка) и освещает сцену Борделя. Раньше здесь было кабаре, но оно закрылось с появлением в городе банды Флэша. Теперь, кроме танцулек и песен, здесь можно повеселиться с девочкой-с мальчиком-и с тем и другим, можно поглазеть на голые тела, пока зенки не вытекут, можно нацеловаться так, что из губ потечет кровь.

А можно получить бутылкой по затылку от мистера Дергунчика.

Или быть брошенным в карцер Большим Роном.

Или под дулом пистолета плясать в одной шлюшьей пашмине по приказу Большой Шишки.

Или наблюдать за развлечениями с подозрительно юными мальчуганами Пьянчуги Епископа.

Или же случайно засмотреться на то, что принадлежит мистеру Флэшу. На его сапоги из настоящей змеиной кожи. На портсигар с позолоченным тиснением. На прошмандовку, которая работала в этом самом Борделе, пока мистер Флэш не взял ее под крыло.

В этом последнем случае выйти из Борделя получится только одним способом — ногами вперед.

Но как же не смотреть на Белль, хотя бы украдкой? Все знают Белль, все хотят Белль, все ненавидят Белль.

Никто не знает ее истории — сама она болтать не любит, а спросишь — будешь потом жалеть.

Флэш и Белль созданы друг для друга. Каждой твари по паре, и даже такой, как Флэш. Одни говорят, что Белль просто не повезло. Она оказалась не в то время не в том месте, сбилась с пути, но все это — дерьмо, а не оправдания, на самом деле Белль просто такая же больная, как Флэш.

Они оба — звери!

Вы когда-нибудь раздевали Белль? Видели ее мясо? Мяли те самые деликатесы? Нет! Ага! И это совершенно неудивительно, ведь Флэш разобрался со всеми ее бывшими клиентами.

Если кто-то и развлекается с Белль, то по указке Флэша и по правилам: за грудь ее не тронь, юбку приподними, а не спусти до щиколоток, а потом помалкивай о своем подвиге.

А это может значить только одно — больная эта Белль.

Что-то с ней не так, что-то не работает, не сходится, не выходит красивого и правильного уравнения. Нечисто тут.

И если безумие Флэша орудует им изнутри, и разглядеть его можно только в глазах — если решишься в них посмотреть, — то повреждение Белль иного толка.

Слышали вы, как она гогочет, когда наглотается кинков?

Их из Больших Городов притащила с собой банда Флэша, и они разошлись по Городку быстрее, чем кто-то успел что-то понять. Совсем как леденцы от кашля, только с кинков не слезешь, так и будешь принимать, будешь плясать и хохотать от химического счастья, а потом заснешь и —

И разбудит тебя только рев буровой машины на стройке!

Этот звук достанет тебя в любом уголке города, ведь стройка сейчас во всем городе, весь весь город сейчас — одна огромная стройка.

— Этот, — Флэш говорит негромко, но слышат его все. Он глядит на только что вошедшего человечка, и все тоже на него оборачиваются. Тот застывает в дверях.

Когда члены банды поднимаются с диванов, человечек пятится — понимает, что его ждет. Но стоит ему совершить резкое движение — и головорезы быстро хватают его, кто за руки, кто за ноги, кто просто заводит и подначивает остальных.

Белль сидит на коленях Флэша: скрещенные ноги, жемчужная нитка на шее, не двигается, пучит подведенные синим глаза.

— Сюда его, — приказывает Флэш, и головорезы подчиняются.

Человечек дрожит, бледнеет и тщетно пытается вырваться.

— Помнишь ее? — мягко спрашивает Флэш, поглаживая Белль по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Она молча разглядывает жертву.

— Нет-нет-нет, первый раз вижу, — частит человечек.

— Зачем ты мне лжешь? Ложь — это скучно, — Флэш качает и напускает на себя скучающий вид. — А у меня нюх на ложь. Я ее за версту чую. И ты не лучший лжец. Хочешь, чтобы я подошел поближе и обнюхал тебя, а? Как собака? Этого хочешь?! — вдруг вспыхивает он.

— Пожалуйста, отпустите, я ничего не сделал… — шепотом умоляет человечек, но мистер Дергунчик прерывает его, наступая каблуком на его ладонь. Человечек испускает вопль и прижимает поврежденную руку к груди. Заливается слезами, скулит — словом, делает представление чуть более занятным.

— Я спрошу еще раз, потому что я великодушен, — обьясняет Флэш, — и на этот раз ты дашь правильный ответ. Это же тот самый хрен собачий, с которым танцевала моя детка? — последнее он шепчет на ухо Белль. Она не отвечает, но склоняет голову — и Флэш, улыбаясь, заправляет ей за ухо прядь волос и кусает за мочку. Белль вздрагивает. Ей не так уж больно, она умеет выдерживать куда большее — но она знает, что больше всего Флэш ненавидит, когда она замыкается, уходит в себя и перестает с ним играть.

— Ну? Я жду.

— Да плевать на правду, скажи, что он хочет, — ухмыляется Большой Рон. Он видел слишком много таких расправ, чтобы они всерьез его занимали. Вся эта суета, жалкие мольбы, пятна крови на коврах — Большой Рон уже насытился этим, это Флэшу вечно мало.

Но на то он и главарь.

— Дергунчик, подсоби ему.

Дергунчик неторопливо достает из-за пазухи складной нож. Увидев это, человечек бросается вперед, едва ли не под ноги Флэшу, и все-таки раскалывается:

— Да, я, я, это был я, простите, пожалуйста, простите меня!

Флэш знаком сгоняет Белль с колен и брезгливо подбирает под себя ноги. Он выглядит разочарованным.

— Мог и поломаться немножко. Цену бы себе набил, — фыркает он. — Ну и размазня.

Белль накрывает его ладонь своей. Для такой худой девчушки рука у нее чересчур большая, с длинными пальцами и выступающими жилами.

— Ты бы, наверное, хотел залезть ей под юбку, верно я говорю? А ты бы хотела этого? — он хватает и больно сжимает ее ладонь. — Хотела бы, чтобы такой тюфяк тебя пощупал?

В ответ Белль уверенно качает головой. Обрадованный Флэш крепче сжимает руку и громко говорит:

— Так я и думал. Дергунчик, поломай ему то, чем он в своих фантазиях щупал мою сладкую.

Дергунчик с готовностью хватает человечка за шиворот, как вдруг останавливается и, нахмурив брови, спрашивает:

— Ты про руки, что ль?

— Да, пальцы! Пальцы ты ему сломай! Все тебе объяснять, как маленькому, — раздражается Флэш — от расспросов у него всегда портится настроение. Правда, когда Дергунчик принимается за дело, а человечек предсказуемо истошно вопит, оно вновь выравнивается.

Он обхватывает лицо Белль руками, разворачивает к себе и пристально смотрит ей в глаза. Знает же, как она этого боится. Они играют в гляделки, а человечек все не уймется, орет и рыдает, и конца этой сказке нет.

Он корчится в руках у Дергунчика, а они сидят вдвоем на роскошной софе и не моргают.

— Это был не он, — признается Белль, и по ее щеке скатывается слеза.

— Я знаю.

Флэш не плачет. Он улыбается.


	4. IV

_Goosey goosey gander,_

_Whither shall I wander?_

_Upstairs and downstairs_

_And in my lady's chamber._

_There I met an old man_

_Who wouldn't say his prayers,_

_So I took him by his left leg_

_And threw him down the stairs._

Well, o-hell-o, my bleeding heart crunchy and glace,

Could I come near your beauty with my nails,

I'd set my ten commandments in your face,

Smell you, dissect you and put on the scales.

This is just a genetically modified freak show

With bearded women and jugglers and clowns 

And everyone comes and goes only for dough 

But my belly thirsts not for pennies, not for pounds,

It craves your intestines, acid, sweets and treats,

It will feed you with your own flesh and eat you up,

It will stretch you, unwrap you, soil your bed-sheets,

It is gory, it is monstrous, it always takes the richest lump.

Pals, I’ll scoop your brains, grab a straw and drink your blood.

My worm-farm on the freeway soon will be subdued 

And bets will bite rats will race and mud will flood — 

Well, goodbye, my bleeding heart, you’re an expired food.


	5. V

Half a pound of tupenny rice,

Half a pound of treacle.

That’s the way the money goes,

Pop! goes the weasel.

Every night when I get home

The monkey's on the table,

Take a stick and knock it off,

Pop! goes the weasel.

Up and down the city road,

In and out the Eagle.

That's the way the money goes,

Pop! goes the weasel.

— Добрый день, сэр. Вы пришли за дискуссией? Или вам сделать минет?

— Простите?

— О, вы пришли за дискуссией.

— А какой был второй вариант?

— Ничего… ничего.

Мистер Рэй Дэвис и миссис Ивонн Дэвис любят смотреть «Летающий цирк Монти Пайтона», усевшись вечером на диване в гостиной. Он кладет голову ей на колени и позволяет себе ни о чем не думать, пока она тянется к пульту от телевизора. Ей приходится перегнуться через Рэя, и она вытягивает руки, пытаясь поддеть пульт, а Рэй рассматривает ее грудь, нависающую над ним.

Если она не надела бюстгальтер — еще лучше; тогда Рэю достается самый сочный вид: бледная кожа, светлая родинка под правой ключицей, темные соски, скользящие туда-сюда по внутренней стороне блузки.

Ивонн никогда не ждет его помощи. Она всегда подцепляет пульт сама, даже если на это уходит добрых пять минут. Рэй никогда не торопит ее. Ему хорошо и так.

Они порой пропускают первые пару минут, но Рэй об этом не жалеет. Ивонн, кажется, тоже.

В этом году тур приходится на время выхода нового сезона, а значит, Рэй лишается тихих вечеров, когда можно только лежать и смеяться — и пару минут, скрестив руки на груди, глазеть на грудь Ивонн. Конечно, когда он вернется, они могут усесться ровно так же, включить «Не пейте воду» или разрекламированную «Хорошую жизнь», а потом заняться любовью.

Рэй оставит на ней блузку, они скрестят ноги, и он будет двигаться так медленно, как только может, и прижмется лбом к тому самому месту, где родинка. Ивонн будет вздыхать и бормотать что-то, прижимая его лицо к своей груди.

Пока Рэй будет в туре, он может послушно ждать и по ночам в гостиничных номерах представлять ее руки, перебирающие ему волосы на затылке. Рыжеватую родинку под его губами. Темные, съежившиеся от возбуждения соски.

Все это возможно.

В последнее утро перед туром Ивонн неумело готовит яйца Бенедикт (Ивонн только исполнилось двадцать три, ее кулинарными шедеврами считаются тыквенный крем-суп и безалкогольная Пина колада), утаскивает у Рэя свежую газету и говорит:

— Если не хочешь, я не буду смотреть без тебя.

Рэй решает, что это мило, и понимает, что надо бы сказать, что он тронут. Но он только что проснулся, рубашки еще не надел, и разговаривать совсем не хочется. Вместо этого он сжимает ладонь Ивонн и приподнимает уголки губ.

Теперь тронута она.

Она сообщает:

— Это очень мило, Рэй. 

Решив, что этого достаточно, Рэй убирает руку и принимается за бекон. Ивонн молча смотрит, как он расправляется с завтраком, и Рэя это отчего-то нервирует, вынуждает торопиться.

А Рэй ненавидит спешить по утрам.

Если завтракать второпях, весь остальной день комкается.

— Там все равно больше не будет Джона Клиза. Я и не особенно жалею, если быть честным, что пропускаю.

Ивонн расцветает — Клиз всегда был ее любимым «пайтоном». Рэй обещал ей представить их друг другу.

— Когда вернусь, можем посмотреть вместе тот ситком, про который мне Джон рассказывал. «Башни Фолти», если мне не изменяет память.

— Да, конечно, — Ивонн улыбается, показывая два ряда ровных зубов. Рэю всегда было сложно поверить, что она в жизни не прибегала к помощи стоматолога, но, видимо, чудеса все-таки случаются.

— Но он ведь выйдет только в сентябре, — вспоминает она.

— Мы найдем что-нибудь. По телевизору какой только дребедени не показывают, — успокаивает ее Рэй. И это он раньше говорил, что чем реже включаешь чертову коробку, тем больше серого вещества сохранишь к старости.

В туре он тоже будет смотреть телевизор. Эта привычка появилась у него после первой поездки в Штаты — тогда он заперся в номере, испугавшись огромного города, и пялился в экран, тупо перескакивал с канала на канал.

Правда, с каждым годом он находит все новые способы отвести душу другими способами.

Клубничные молочные коктейли с бурбоном.

Танцы, клубы, бары.

Девицы.

Благослови Господь всех тех, кто решает не замечать обручальное кольцо у него на пальце — он бы не выжил без их… просто не выжил бы без них.

В последнюю ночь с он занимается с Ивонн любовью, долго и нежно, в конце концов, с их свадьбы прошел всего год, и секс еще не приобрел привкус любимого, но слегка поднадоевшего блюда.

— Какой ты всегда тихий, какой ты… ты.

Они лежат, оглаживая друг другу предплечья, бедра, живот, и она что-то говорит, а Рэй в ответ молчит и только смотрит ей в глаза. Не моргая. Точно она не его жена, а открытое настежь окно.

Но она не боится, ведь он «всегда тихий», он еще не позволил себе ослабить ремни и выпустить наружу колонию червей. Он знает, что сделает это однажды, и надеется, что Ивонн не перетрусит. Ей не привыкать ко всяким ползучим тварям — она преподает науку младшеклассникам в районной школе.

Когда он лежит, такой тихий, и пот остывает на их телах, он думает, почему бы не рассказать ей, что ее спасает от червей только его тело — хорошее, работящее, неприхотливое тело, ловко используемое им для прикрытия его извивающихся друзей.

Тело Рэя — смирительная рубашка.

Одному ее не снять.

Но он ведь, как было выяснено, не один.

Ивонн трет глаза, и это значит, что Рэю пора в ванную. Он знает, что она будет спать, когда он вернется. Рэй думает, что когда ему было двадцать три, он тоже не спешил под душ всякий раз, как потрахается, и он ненавидит себя за эту мысль. Двадцать три, двадцать три, двадцать плюс три — сейчас он думает, что в двадцать три должен был чувствовать счастье, но отчетливо помнит, что не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Раса родила их вторую дочь, дом был полон крика, Рэй был на волне успеха, который он уже никогда не повторит. Он сидел за фортепиано, если не менял подгузники. Хотелось сбежать и оргий.

Влажный и холодный после контрастного душа Рэй возвращается в постель, но сквозь шторы уже начинает затекать молочный свет, и он так и не ложится. Перед выходом они с Ивонн с четверть часа сидят, обнявшись, в прихожей. Она держит его в кольце рук и обещает, что будет ждать и будет звонить и будет скучать и еще множество разного рода «будет».

Рэй знает, что эти обещания перед первым раздельным туром — единичная акция

— Это будет недолго, уточка, — произносит он, не понимая, что именно имеет ввиду.

Зато говорит «уточка» — Ивонн это всегда нравилось.

После первого же концерта тура Рэй оказывается в постели с одной из бэк-вокалисток, и они оба знают, что это будет продолжаться до последнего концерта тура и ни разу после его окончания.

Ее зовут Памела Трэвис, и Рэй называет ее «Пэм» и «уточка», когда они трахаются в стерильной душевой кабине гостиницы.

— А я думала, ты только на сцене такой, — говорит Пэм, вытирая ему волосы полотенцем.

— Какой? — Рэй смотрит на нее и пытается ухватить ее за запястье зубами.

— Чокнутый, — выдает Пэм, и они оба хохочут.

***

Время Флэша приходит совсем скоро, и закон этого времени такой: веди себя по-свински — и тебя полюбят.

Рэя вот любят.

Так любят, что стерпят что угодно.

В руках Рэя — фальшивые доллары, и он разбрасывает их по сцене, стараясь, чтобы парочка залетела к зрителям, и те за них перецапались. Рэй не жалеет бумажек. Говорят же: играй, мол, так, чтобы каждый концерт был, как праздник! Или не говорят…

— Осторожнее, девочки, осторожнее, не потратьте все за раз, — тянет Рэй и грозит бэк-вокалисткам пальцем, когда они разыгрывают борьбу за банкноты.

Рэй наугад вытягивает одну из них за руку.

— А это Памела — иди ко мне, посмотрите все на Памелу, — он кружит ее на месте, многозначительно подмигивая залу. Смех и улюлюкание. То, что нужно. — Вы бы не стали посылать таких во Вьетнам, правда же?

Смех вырубает, словно провод выдернули.

Рэй заставляет себя улыбнуться пошире и продолжает трепотню:

— Памела такая щедрая, вы бы знали, — доверительно сообщает он Чикаго. Когда он первый раз прижимал ее к себе и под видом своего персонажа возил в грязи ее персонажа, она вся окаменела в его руках — но за двадцать четыре повторения любая бы притерпелась.

За двадцать четыре выступления Пэм пришлось привыкать и к кое-чему другому — Рэй Дэвис действительно чокнутый, но это совсем не смешно.

— Да, ее щедрость сложно описать словами, — он присвистывает, — она отдаст все, что попросишь, проблема только в том, что когда у нее ничего нет, она предложит себя!

Зал ожидаемо гогочет. Шутки про блядей еще никого не подводили, Рэй знает это золотое правило.

— А это Шерли! Познакомьтесь с Шерли! — он подзывает к себе вторую девицу и треплет ее за щеку, надеясь, что сейчас она его ненавидит, — Шерли из такого аристократического рода, что ест банан по-горизонтали!

Чикаго хохочет, и Рэю хочется хохотать вместе с ними, хотя за двадцать три выступления он уже забыл, над чем в этой постановке вообще можно смеяться, это же страшно все, пугающе, жестоко и беспощадно и окончательно, это окончилось уже двадцать три раза — совсем как годики его новой жены, — а сегодня ночью окончится в последний раз.

Если после неудачного завтрака испорчен весь день, что испортится после самого страшного, самого пугающего, самого жестокого, самого беспощадного концерта в жизни Рэя Дэвиса? У него остался последний шанс это выяснить.

— Дебби, иди сюда, а ну-ка поработайте ручками для Дебби, да, вот так, — не унимается Рэй. — Дебби — меланхоличная крошка, да, она моя меланхоличная крошка. Я называю ее так, потому что она бледнющая, как мел, а вместо груди у нее невразумительные холмики, — пауза для смеха, — а теперь можешь иди обратно Дебби, пока-пока!

Рэй отступает, поправляя ослабший пояс на цветастом пиджаке, и успевает развернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы не врезаться в занятого перенастройкой гитары Дэйва. Дэйв поднимает на него глаза, смотрит им под ноги, бурчит: «съебись отсюда» и вновь возвращается к гитаре.

Дэйв, видимо, считает, что он тут пашет как конь, а Рэю бы только развлекаться. Ярость перетягивает шею Рэя жгутом и выдавливает из него одобренные консилиумом глистов слова:

— А это Белль! — вместо того, чтобы указать на другую бэк-вокалистку, Рэй тычет пальцем в еще не понявшего, что происходит, Дэйва. — Мы раньше встречались с Белль, можете себе представить? Она была моей подружкой! Но теперь она не очень-то и хочет этого, правда, дорогая?

Опешивший Дэйв замирает. Вот и очередное различие между ними двумя — когда внимание обращают на Рэя, он подхватывает его, стискивает, показывает зубы и отпускает за секунду до того, как его оторвут с руками; а когда глазеют на Дэйва, он теряет весь свой хваленый гонор и только мнет себе ладони и показывает кривые зубы.

Рэй любит думать об этом. Особенно в связи с тем, что сам он таким родился, а Дэйв вырос тем, кем вырос, под чутким руководством своего старшего брата.

Рэй обожает думать об этом, но еще больше он обожает рассказывать о своих наблюдениях Дэйву.

— Забавно, но она больше не хочет не только меня, но и моих денег. Она говорит мне: Флэш, милый, меня мучают угрызения совести… О чем это она вообще? — цедит Рэй и стаскивает с головы Дэйва черную фетровую шляпу.

Дэйв купил ее сам. Ту, эскиз для которой нарисовал Рэй, он отверг, едва взглянув на рисунок.

Пусть теперь расплачивается.

Чикаго ликует и недоумевает.

Как показывает опыт, публике нужна не ясность, а «старое доброе разрушение» — в нем Рэй специалист.

— Внимание, Чикаго! Сейчас вы услышите продолжение первой пластинки — наши новые-преновые песни, Чикаго! И только посмейте не полюбить наш новый альбом, — сухой смех. — Я знаю три языка: английский, кокни и язык денег, — Рэй загибает пальцы, стоя у края сцены, — и последний, скажу я вам — са-амый ва-ажный, — он переходит на заговорщицкий шепот и показывает рукой назад, в ту сторону, где Дэйв уже готов разломать свою гитару голыми руками, — девчонки только язык денег и понимают.

Никто не соглашается с Рэем с такой готовностью, как Чикаго, и каждый крик, каждый прыжок на месте, каждый одобрительный свист, убеждает Рэя в его правоте.

_There's no one alive who can't be purchased or enticed_

_There's no man alive who wouldn't sell for a price,_

_Money talks and we're the living proof,_

_There ain't no limit to what money can do_

_Money talks, money talks._

Рэй поет и не может перестать удивляться — раньше Дэйв бы мигом подскочил к нему, и не посмотрев на многотысячный зал, и ударил бы его, повалил на спину, схватил за волосы.

На смену удивлению приходит черная веселость — Рэй готов поспорить сам с собой, что Дэйв еще сорвется ночью. Нужно только слегка ему подсобить. В конце концов, в семье все должны помогать друг другу.

Недостаточно слушать советы тех, кто живет внутри, недостаточно потакать им и давать посмотреть на мир через его открытый рот, когда он поет (прямо как сейчас). Полумер недостаточно.

Рэй это знает, и Флэш с Блэком знают тоже — настало время выпустить малышей на прогулку.

Рэй открывает рот пошире — ему не нужно ждать одобрения Чикаго, чтобы знать, что эта песня попадет в яблочко. Кажется, он выделил ее в одном интервью еще перед началом тура.

Рэй не помнит ни названия журнала, ни времени суток, ни лица журналиста. Помнит пятно от сальсы на его рубашке и нелепый южный акцент.

Журнал валяется у Рэя в чемодане. Он все время перечитывает его — от корки до корки, вместе с буклетом о предоставляемых гостиницей услугах, ведь больше в Штатах буквы искать негде. Последний раз он делал это, когда ему вдруг захотелось выбросить телевизор из окна на улица проснулось желание выбросить телевизор на улицу через окно. Пэм в это время заказывала в номер сэндвичи с тунцом, и ее деловой тон, когда она выбирала между майонезом и горчицей («давай и то, и другое») след зубной пасты у нее на подбородке, все это было куда реальнее интервью.

Потом он провалился куда-то и снова нашел себя через полчаса на незастеленной кровати, жующим похожий на картон ломоть хлеба и по десятому разу перечитывающим отрывок из интервью.

Почему этот журнал до сих пор не на дне мусорной корзины?

«Рэй: Альбом исполняют «Кинкс», но в шоу эту песню поет герой — или злодей, называйте его, как хотите, — и его мандавошки. Вы знаете, кто такие мандавошки?

Интервьюер: Нет.

Рэй: Это распущенные дамочки, которые ошиваются в барах.

Интервьюер: О, я знаю парочку.

Рэй: Так вот, «Money Talks» — это их гимн.»

Он поет, а Чикаго танцует, подтверждая его правоту.

Дэйв играет и всякий раз, открывая рот, чтобы подпеть, срывается на повизгивание. Это тоже подтверждает правоту Рэя.

Шерли, Дебби, Пэм, его жена номер один, его жена номер два, каждая девчонка, которую он трахнул по дороге, Белль, Дейзи, Дэйв, все они —

Мандавошки. И ради денег они пойдут на все.

_Money talks and, baby, when you've been bought_

_You pay attention everytime money talks._

_Money talks, money talks._

***

Все что-то считают: Флэш считает деньги, Блэк считает деньги, оба они считают, что правы, Дейзи считает раны, Бродяга считает неудачи. А кто не считает?

Кто-то делает это открыто, а кто-то — прячась от посторонних глаз.

Бродяга относится к последним. Несмотря на угрозы банды Флэша, Городок он не покинул. По счастью, перестройка не затронула двухэтажный кирпичный домик на Ситроф-грин, половина, которого до сих пор принадлежит Бродяге.

На другой половине десять лет назад жила дамочка, работавшая официанткой в ресторане напротив. Теперь вместо нее там живет старуха с именем и местом работы своей предшественницы.

— Я присматривала за твоей квартирой, пока тебя не было, Бродяга.

И она туда же! «Бродяга». А у него же было имя. Когда-то, когда-то давно…

— Бродяга, ты что, не помнишь меня? Это же я, Пегги О’Дэй! — старуха по имени Пегги пританцовывает на месте, как маленькая девочка, и Бродяге становится тошно.

— Я не хочу никого видеть, — он отворачивается и бормочет, спрятав лицо в ладонях: — Ты не Пегги, Пегги была молодой, она была красивой, она…

Десять лет оказывается большим сроком, чем он думал.

— Что с тобой, Бродяга?

Если никогда не оборачиваться, можно представить, что Пегги все та же: узкая талия, густые темные волосы, пахнущие душистым мылом руки.

— Никто меня не узнает, — признается ей Бродяга, но в ответ Пегги лишь смеется.

— Ты же знаешь, что в Городке память у всех короткая. Не стоит обижаться на людей за то, какие они есть.

— Но ты же меня узнала.

— Я… — Пегги глубоко вздыхает и умолкает.

Бродяга оборачивается, с осторожностью ведет взглядом по пыльной столешнице и во второй раз за сегодняшний день старается признать в Пегги прежнюю Пегги.

— Что ты хотела сказать?

— Ничего, — Пегги по-девчоночьи поджимает губы и избегает его взгляда. Возможно время изменило ее лицо, но привычки остались прежними.

— Скажи мне. Это же я, твой старый друг Бродяга, — он нацепляет на рот улыбку, подобранную в Больших Городах. Там с ее помощью можно было охмурить любого и любую, и Бродяга получал за улыбку то диван на ночь, то плотный завтрак, то подработку. А иногда — молодое красивое тело. В Больших Городах ночью было темно и не разобрать, с кем обжимаешься в переулке.

Кто знал, что он однажды возвратится домой и будет вот так вот улыбаться Пегги О’Дэй, которая знала его, когда он еще пешком под стол ходил?

— Пегги?.. — он ласкает имя своим голосом.

— Ты мне страсть как нравишься, Бродяга! — выпаливает Пегги и тут же бросается за дверь, прячась в своей половине дома.

Бродяга ходит взад и вперед по кухне, ходит до позднего вечера — в голове точно кто-то окна пооткрывал, там гуляют сквозняки, переворачивая все в голове с ног на голову.

Парад имен — Дейзи, Флэш, Белль, Большой Рон, Дергунчик, Пьянчуга Епископ, Большая Шишка, Пегги, Дейзи, все по новой.

Когда наступает ночь, Бродяга решает, что Дейзи его предала. Не признала, не вступилась, не дождалась. И имя не помнит его — а он никогда бы не забыл, что его нареченную звали Дейзи.

Сбив стул в кромешной тьме коридора, он хочет постучаться к Пегги. Но когда, наконец, набирается смелости — просто толкает дверь. Та поддается.

— Пегги, — шепотом зовет он. Она тут же откликается, словно ждала его.

— Я здесь.

— Мне нужны свечи, — говорит Бродяга. Он знает, что не за свечами сюда пришел, но просьба сама слетает с языка. Темнота тут же отвечает ему шорохами юбки засуетившейся Пегги.

— Сейчас найду, сейчас, сейчас. Как я могла забыть? У тебя же электричество не провели. Пришлось брать ипотеку… знаешь, что это такое?

— Знаю.

— А я вот так и не поняла. Мне сказали не волноваться, сказали, сами придут и возьмут все, что нужно.

— Ну раз сказали…

Шорох затихает, а потом Бродяга чувствует, как что-то тычется ему в руку.

— Бери.

Бродяга дотрагивается до кончика свечи и ведет рукой по воску, пока не чувствует тепло, исходящее от ладони Пегги. Дальше он действует медленнее: щупает Пегги за пальцы, переходит на запястье, пробирается в широкий рукав, щекочет кожу на внутренней стороне локтя. Свеча падает об пол с глухим стуком. Слышно, как она катится, подпрыгивая на неровностях пола, а потом останавливается, и больше не слышно.

Бродяга не знает, зачем он все это затеял, но останавливаться поздно.

Решив вернуться домой к своей Дейзи, он пообещал себе больше не притрагиваться ни к чужому телу, ни к своему.

Перед тем, как уйти, он обещал своей Дейзи, что не притронется ни к кому другому во время своих странствий — а она вернула обещание своему Бродяге, сказала, что и целоваться ни с кем не собирается, что ее губы — только для него (потом она, правда, решила, что поцелуи в щеку будут разрешены, чтобы скрасить ей ожидание).

Но они оба солгали, нарушили обещания, а значит, теперь о них можно забыть, и Бродяга примется забывать прямо сейчас.

Когда они оказываются на кровати, Пегги зажигает большую лампу на тумбочке. Поначалу Бродяга щурится от обжигающего глаза электрического света (на то он и Бродяга, чтобы недолюбливать все искусственное), а привыкнув, смотрит на Пегги и думает, что лучше бы не смотрел.

У Пегги увядающее дряблое тело, обвисшая грудь виднеется сквозь тонкий лен ночной сорочки. Бродяга решает ее не снимать.

— Поцелуй меня, Бродяга, — просит Пегги, как невинная девочка.

Уже целуя, Бродяга понимает, что у нее почти не осталось зубов — его язык ощупывает голые десны, скользкие, как резина. Ему кажется, что он прямо сейчас провалится Пегги в беззубый рот, и он тут же отстраняется. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, но желудок Бродяги пуст. Он надеется, что после секса в голове станет так же пусто.

Устраиваясь между ее бедер, он разглядывает ее покрытое слоем косметики лицо — ждала, что он придет. Брови нарисованы черным, тонко-тонко, как было модно в Больших Городах с десяток лет назад. Щеки и лоб обильно напудрены. Старость — а может, злобные кредиторы, — своровали у Пегги губы, и потому рот у нее обведен ярко-красным — мишень, а по центру — яблочко, черный провал с розовыми пеньками десен.

Помада Пегги того же оттенка, что и автомобиль Флэша, и Бродяга немеет от этой ассоциации и едва не скатывается с постели.

Пегги смотрит на него восторженными влажными глазками, и приподнимает край ночной сорочки. Бродяга велит себе не смотреть, но все равно смотрит — тупо подмечает, что волосы поседели у Пегги не только на голове.

— Зачем ты включила свет? Убери, — говорит он.

— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, пожалуйста, — просит Пегги своим старушечьем голосом. Она произносит не все звуки. Шепелявит. Шамкает. Бедная Пегги О’Дэй. Пегги ждала Бродягу, и ее ожидание вознаграждается —

Из жалости Бродяга оставлять лампу гореть.

Он не знает, нравится ли Пегги то, что он делает, и так и не спрашивает.

Он не знает, может ли вообще в ее возрасте это понравиться, и так и не спрашивает.

Он не знает, выключить ли свет, прежде чем уйти, и так и не спрашивает.

Вернувшись к себе, Бродяга набирает воды из бочки и черпает ее и пьет, черпает и пьет, черпает и пьет, пока в желудке у него не начинает булькать. Спать на чистой постели в грязном тряпье он не решается, а свеча осталась у Пегги. До самого рассвета Бродяга сидит на кухне и смотрит в окно.

Электрические фонари на Ситроф-грин еще не установили, и снаружи — чернота, и Бродяга проваливается в нее.

Та же чернота скрывалась у Пегги в ярко-красном рту, и в ту черноту он падал все глубже и глубже с каждым поступающим движением бедер, хотя уже не целовал ее, а только, зажмурившись, вскидывал голову.

Задремав на стуле, Бродяга видит темноту в окне и в беззубом рте Пегги — он все не может решить, какая из двух чернее, но продолжает в них падать. В первую и вторую одновременно — как путешествие во времени, как переход из одной реальности в другую, из бодрствования в сон.

А за окном все не умолкает рев буровой машины.


	6. VI

_Bah, Bah a black Sheep,_

_Have you any Wool?_

_Yes merry have I,_

_Three Bags full,_

_One for my master,_

_One for my иниDame,_

_One for the little Boy_

_That lives down the lane._

Baa Baa Black Sheep is about the medieval wool tax, imposed in the 13th Century by King Edward I. Under the new rules, a third of the cost of a sack of wool went to him, another went to the church and the last to the farmer. (In the original version, nothing was therefore left for the little shepherd boy who lives down the lane). Black sheep were also considered bad luck because their fleeces, unable to be dyed, were less lucrative for the farmer.

— У Ивонн, должно быть, крепкие нервы.

— Какие же в таком случае у тебя?

— У меня уже никаких нет — спасибо тебе, сучаре.

Сегодня они пишут вместе. Дома никого, кроме них двоих.

После развода Рэй остерегается приводить Дэйва к себе домой. Ведь дома у Дэйва жена (первая и, верно, последняя — уже семь лет, как первая, пекло ее забери), четыре сыночка (а в семье Дэвисов знают, что четыре — далеко не предел) и все, что прилагается к счастливой семейной жизни: запахи с кухни, шум, крики, смех и слезы, беспорядок, разбитые тарелки, чашки, коленные чашки, но не сердца.

Дэйв приедет к нему из своего наводненного жизнью дома, а Рэй будет ждать его в своем — большом и светлом, доме для двоих очень влюбленных и уже очень женатых людей. «Рэй Дэвис и Ивонн Дэвис» — будет написано на почтовом ящике. В прихожей будет стоять обувь больших взрослых размеров. Порядок. Чистота. Полупустой холодильник. Заправленные постели и полный комплект кухонных принадлежностей — ничего не разбито, не потеряно, не склеено по длине трещины.

Рэю всегда было больше по душе встречаться на нейтральной территории. Кафе. Студия. Парк. Лишь бы не дома.

Когда они были детьми, дверь в их с Дэйвом комнату никогда не закрывалась. Им не запрещали, нет — просто замок был сломан, как и сама дверь, как и все остальное дома у семейки Дэвис.

Люди тоже были поломанные.

Но теперь выбирать не приходится — часы на студии стоят зелени-зелени-золотой зелени — а значит, нужно принимать Дэйва у себя дома, отсылая Ивонн до самого вечера к подружкам. Эти сплетницы, конечно же, обиделись, что после свадьбы Ивонн совсем о них забыла. Пусть теперь порадуются. Пусть наболтаются всласть. Пусть теперь… никогда не возвращают Рэю его Ивонн.

Цепочка из гладеньких мыслей падает под ноги и со звоном распадается на отдельные звенья, когда Дэйв без стука входит в его дом. Скидывает обувь. Ищет тапочки для гостей в шкафу для зонтиков и одежды. Рэй ждет его на кухне — ему не нужно стоять рядом, чтобы знать последовательность действий. А если даже Дэйв ничем таким не занимается, и Рэй все выдумал, то его это не волнует. Его не волнует ничто связанное с его истеричным братом. Рэй машинально идет ставить чайник на плиту — он делает это всякий раз, заслышав скрип входной двери.

Ивонн любит чай с бергамотом.

Дэйв любит, когда покрепче, и лучше даже без чая.

Слышно, как он шлепает по линолеуму в сторону кухни.

Босыми ногами: шлеп-шлеп.

— Позвонить мозгов недостало? — приветствует Рэй.

— А реверанс тебе не сделать?

— Не сделать.

Он ставит на стол две чашки с мятным чаем и лишь потом поднимает глаза на Дэйва.

— Я не хочу, — дергает плечом Дэйв. Это одно из движений, которые, раз прицепившись, остаются с тобой до старости. Дэйву до старости далеко — третий десяток только подсушил его, забрал юношескую пухлость.

Хотя, может, это и не возраст вовсе, а наркотики.

— Но я заварил чай, — раздражается Рэй, — ты пришел, а я заварил чай. Теперь сядь и выпей.

— Да не хочу я твой чай, — уже из принципа отнекивается Дэйв.

— Я сказал: сядь и выпей.

— А я сказал, что не буду.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — отбривает Рэй. Берет в руки чашки и выливает содержимое в раковину. Она красится в золотисто-коричневый и исходит паром, втягивая кипяток внутрь стока.

— Ну зачем… мог же сам выпить. Мог же, да, — неловко произносит Дэйв.

Рэй хмурится и замирает, а потом морщится, точно его мысли неприятно пахнут. Он медленно подходит к Дэйву и всё так же недовольно осматривает его с головы до ног.

Изучающе смотрит в глаза — Дэйв рад бы их отвести, но не решается.

Бой уже проигран, и еще до того, как Рэй раскрывает рот, Дэйв знает, что он скажет.

— Ты сейчас на стимуляторах.

Дэйв умудряется не сморгнуть, и Рэй бы дал ему за это пару очков. Хоть не врет, сученок.

— На каких?

— Отвали, — Дэйв выдавливает глупую усмешку и разводит руками. Но — может, у себя дома он так с Лисбет и беседует, — с Рэем у них будет другой разговор. Рэй не потерпит, чтобы Дэйв приходил к нему домой обдолбанный, усмехался, разводил руками и еще куда-нибудь посылал при этом.

— Я тебя спрашиваю, на чем ты сейчас, мать твою? — давит Рэй, подходя ближе. Теперь нет никаких сомнений — неестественно расширившиеся зрачки, грозящие потопить под собой светлую радужку, а если положить на грудь Дэйва ладонь — частое бум-бум-бум-бум-бум-бум-

— Ну почему ты не можешь перестать? — Дэйв отворачивает голову и опускает веки, как будто так зрачки быстрее примут свой обычный размер.

— Потому что, если ко мне домой заявляется наркоман, я хочу знать, под чем он.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — Дэйв пытается отодвинуться, но Рэй ловит его за руку, надавливая пальцем на бьющуюся жилку.

Она подергивается часто-часто-часто-часто-часто-часто-

— Спиды? Кокаин? — перебирает Рэй. — А ну отвечай, я сказал.

— Экстази это, экстази! — Дэйв повышает голос и слабо дергает рукой. — И вообще, у тебя такой сейчас ужасный голос. Еще хуже, чем обычно, — он несколько заторможенно хмурится, — помолчи.

— Ты себя вообще слышал? Визгля, — парирует Рэй.

— Да пусти ты меня.

— Не заслужил.

— И что теперь? Хочешь подраться?

— Хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты пришел в нормальном состоянии.

— Радуйся, что я вообще пришел.

Рэй заламывает ему руку — пусть побарахтается — но Дэйв оказывается проворнее и хорошенько ударяет его пяткой по колену. Коленную чашечку пронзает острая боль, и Дэйва приходится выпустить.

Последнее время они часто это проворачивают: рывок, удар, еще один, туше, бой закончен, пора зализывать раны и притворяться, что этого детского сада хватило, чтобы вытрясти из себя раздражение и желание.

— Что я принимаю, а что нет, вообще не твое дело.

— Не мое? — согнувшись, Рэй потирает ушибленное колено. — Очень даже мое, ведь ты — в моем доме. В моем, он принадлежит мне. И в моем доме — ты, а ты, как мой брат, тоже, к сожалению, принадлежишь мне.

Дэйв каменеет на секунду, а потом заходится от смеха.

— Какой же ты больной, Рэй. Принадлежу тебе… да пошел ты.

Они оба замолкают.

Им обоим не нравится то, куда зашел разговор, и у каждого есть своя на то причина.

— Пошли, — кивает Рэй, выходя из кухни. Легче сделать вид, что всей этой перепалки просто не было, чем продолжать препираться с таким Дэйвом. Дэйв на наркотиках ему никогда не нравился. Слишком шумный, слишком суетливый, слишком счастливый. Рваные фразы, рваные движения, рваный смех.

Такой Дэйв становится непредсказуемым, а этого Рэй потерпеть не может.

В гостиной Рэй сразу садится за фортепиано, а Дэйв притаскивает из прихожей чехол с гитарой. Подключает ее к усилителю, а усилитель к розетке, и садится на пол, скрестив ноги. Ему, видимо, не терпится услышать то, ради чего Рэй пригласил его домой в их долгожданный выходной.

Пальцы на клавишах. Черные и белые, бело-черные, черно-белые, белые и черные. Бить по черно-белым клавишам, рисуя цветную музыку. Совсем как раскраска его дочек.

— Помнишь мистера Блэка?.. — Рэй останавливается, видя, как Дэйв кривится.

Кретин — все еще надеется, что Рэй забросил идею прошлого альбома, что в этот раз и вовсе не будет никакого сюжета, просто песни и ничего больше. Никаких связующих звеньев. Никаких персонажей. Никаких далеко идущих концептов. Дэйву бы писать авангардные картины — клякса краски, не до конца закрашенный холст, росчерк на обратной стороне.

И так сойдет.

Благо, Дэйв прекратил принимать решения с начала шестидесятых, когда Рэй присоединился к созданной им The Ravens. Ни для кого не секрет, что без Рэя они бы далеко не ушли.

— Помню я Блэка, ага, — Дэйв кивает, как болванчик.

— Эту песню должен петь он. Это сатира, он осуждает всех «неправильных» людей. Всех «больных», — произносит Рэй, внимательно рассматривая меняющееся выражение лица Дэйва.

Рэй готов вспылить в любой момент, и только то, что его дражайший братец сейчас на веществах, помогает ему сдержаться.

Но в этот раз не сдерживается Дэйв.

Вскинув голову, он выговаривает:

— Да смысла нет продолжать эту историю. Прошлый альбом никому не понравился. И я понимаю, почему. И ты помнишь продажи. У RCA терпение не резиновое…

— Заткнись, — отрубает Рэй.

— Но ведь я правду го…

— А мне похрен.

Дэйв замолкает на несколько тяжелых мгновений, а потом снова заговаривает:

— Но это никому, кроме тебя, не нужно.

— Ты слушаешь радио?

— Чего?

— Радио ты слушаешь, я спрашиваю?

— Ну да.

— Значит, ты слышал их последний хит? «Blockbuster» группы Свит. Третье место в английских чартах, если мне не изменяет память. И что? Хорошая музыка, как считаешь?

Дэйв поднимается и стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Вещества бушуют у него в крови. Рядом с ним Рэй чувствует себя слишком неподвижным, и ему не нравится это чувство.

— Ты просто не понимаешь… людям это не нужно. Твои идеи.

Если бы Рэй мог поднять фортепиано, он бы бросил им в Дэйва. Придавил бы его, а потом сыграл похоронный марш, и клавиши бы чувствовались под пальцами верно и ладно, как никогда раньше.

— А ты знаешь, что людям нужно? — неожиданно весело осведомляется Рэй.

— Я… — Дэйв теряется, широко раскрывая свои потемневшие глаза.

— Знаешь, чего хочет Лисбет? А дети? Чего хотела наша мать, когда ты обрюхатил свою подружку?

Дэйв предсказуемо свирепеет и подскакивает к нему — растерянный и совсем глупый, позволяющий веществам в крови подчинять его своей химической воле. Дальше дело за скоростью, а уж в этом Рэя не одолеть, и он придавливает босую ступню Дэйва каблуком домашней туфли, а когда тот теряет координацию, со всей силы дергает его за локоть.

Ему, скорее всего, не больно.

Ковер и наркотик смягчают удар.

Рэй садится сверху и замирает. Драться ему совершенно не хочется.

— А я скажу тебе, чего они все хотят.

У Дэйва все те же широко распахнутые глаза и скрученное напряжением тело. Сердце быстро качает кровь, точно сигналит телу спихнуть с себя неожиданный груз, но Дэйв не слушает ни сердце, ни тело. Он слушает брата.

— Лисбет хочет, чтобы ты прекратил жрать отраву. Дети хотят, чтобы папа почаще бывал дома и не обижал маму. Мать хотела, чтобы ты перестал общаться с той девчонкой и больше не творил такого дерьма. А люди хотят пластинок, под которые можно потанцевать, напиться и поебаться. И чтобы обложка поярче, конечно. Но если обо всем этом думать, то и коньки откинуть недолго, — Рэй смеется, проглатывая комок в горле, — поэтому я думаю только о том, чего я сам хочу. И видишь, все еще жив и вполне успешен.

Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание определенные детали — глисты в нутре у Рэя копошатся, перемигиваясь друг с другом. Их хозяин не видит правды — значит, нужно надоумить его, помочь ему.

Ведь кто, если не они?

Кому еще он небезразличен?

Кто может быть ближе ему, чем они?

Рэй и вправду успешен — если закрыть глаза на то, что Ивонн догадывается о его интрижке с Пэм на прошлом туре, на компанию, которая хмурится при словах «Кинкс пишут новый концептуальный альбом», и на концертные залы, грозящие оказаться полупустыми в туре следующем.

В прошлый раз Рэй уехал в тур, зная, что Ивонн будет ждать его, чтобы усесться вечером перед телевизором и посмотреть вместе ситком. Ведь это и есть семейная жизнь, разве нет? Рэй же хочет семейной жизни — для чего еще ему было жениться через одиннадцать месяцев после тяжелого развода?

Если бы глисты умели смеяться, они бы хохотали до колик у Рэя в кишках.

А уж это «все еще жив»!

Живой Рэй Дэвис — вот это шуточка!

Но Рэй еще не научился слышать все то, что шепчет ему нутро, и потому он — с плотной пустотой в голове и теплой тяжестью во всем теле, — тянет по слогам:

— Ну у тебя и ви-идо-ок.

Проводит пальцами сверху вниз по пуговицам на рубашке Дэйва. Оттягивает ему челку. Рассматривает потрескавшиеся от обезвоживания губы.

Он знает, что когда Дэйв принимает много стимуляторов, губы у него краснеют, взгляд лихорадочно мечется, стручок между ног требует к себе неукоснительного внимания.

— Я мог бы взять тебя прямо сейчас, — тянет Рэй — так, чтобы каждая гласная оседала на языке.

Рэй знает, что этого Дэйву сейчас и нужно — именно поэтому он слезает с него и подает ему гитару, а потом возвращается к фортепиано.

Клавиши по-прежнему черно-белые, а музыка по-прежнему цветная, но к детским раскраскам это никакого отношения не имеет.

***

Чикаго принимается вопить еще до того, как начинает играть музыка. Как и на всех концертах до этого, Рэй оборачивается, перемигиваясь с остальными. Вопли из зала всегда вызывают слайды.

Рэй не помнил, когда он в последний раз хохотал так, как когда они, столпившись вокруг фолианта «Культурные традиции Викторианства», выбирали, какие фотографии включить в представление.

На страницах раздела «Секс и Фотография» они нашли голых девушек на велосипедах, голых девушек у зеркал, голых девушек в одежде монахинь с плетками в руках, голых девушек на леопардовой шкуре с руками между ног друг у дружки. На одном фото солдат пропихивал в промежность голой девушки толстую морковь, пока она целовалась со своей такой же голой горничной.

На фотографиях давно сгнившие в могилах викторианцы мочились друг на друга, пили это и растирали по телу. Восторгались черной кожей — лизали, мяли, сосали ее. Заполняли кадр чучелами диких птиц и коз и отрубленными головами оленей с раскидистыми рогами.

В особом почете были фотографии с ласкающими друг друга голыми девушками. Одетыми, полураздетыми, раздетыми. Со всеми подряд.

За полтора века ничего не изменилось.

Но теперь настал черед Штатов поиздеваться над теми, кто держал их за собственную колонию добрые два века.

Чикаго шумит еще сильнее, когда Рэй, грозя пальцем и кривляясь, начинает петь на низких тонах.

_Down with sex and sin,_

_Down with pot, heroin._

_Down with pornography,_

_Down with lust._

_Down with vice lechery and debauchery._

Черный пиджак мистера Блэка — как вторая кожа, и это бодрит его сильнее любых аплодисментов. Он старается петь как можно громче и ведет за собой звучащий на периферии вокал Дэйва, куда более резкий и высокий.

Он разворачивается, царапая Дэйва взглядом.

Дэйв невзлюбил эту песню еще со дня, когда они пробовали поработать над ней вместе — но настоящая ненависть охватила его, только когда остальные заметили, что давно не слышали ничего более забавного.

_We are the new centurians,_

_Shepherds of the Nation._

_We'll keep on our guard_

_For sin and degradation._

_We are the national, guard_

_Against filth and depravity,_

_Perversion and vulgarity,_

_Homosexuality._

_Keep it clean._

— А теперь мы, сограждане, должны обьединить силы и пойти войной на угнетателя Флэша! — кричит Рэй, и Чикаго отвечает ему криками. Прямо как дети малые. — Ведь Флэш — зло! — Рэй почти что верит в это. Он жестче бьет по гитаре, корежа звук, но это сейчас неважно. Все, о чем он думает — это корень зла этого городка, этой страны, этой расслаивающейся жизни. Флэш, Флэш, Флэш.

_He likes school girls, nuns and virgins._

_His skin is soft but his mind is hard,_

_He'll lead you on then he'll tear you apart._

_He'll treat you rough and he will make you cry._

Если бы Флэш не заявился в городок — не было бы ни стройки, ни безобразных бетонных многоэтажек на месте лужаек и кирпичных домиков. Если бы Флэш не появился в жизни Дейзи — не было бы ни борделя, ни Белль, ни зависимости от кинков. Если бы Флэш не поселился в нутре Рэя, если бы не проделал в нем дыру, если бы не точил днем и ночью, то Рэй бы не лез из кожи вон сейчас на сцене, надрывая голос, слепо и неистово, не убеждал Чикаго, что Рэй Дэвис — семя зла и его нужно уничтожить.

Вернее, не Рэй Дэвис, а Флэш.

Вернее… а кто его разберет!

_He comes on smooth, cool and kind,_

_But he wants your body not your mind,_

_He is just the devil in disguise._

***

Все знают, кто такой Флэш.

Все знают, что он любит одежду ярких цветов, курить сигары, заедая дым глотками коньяка, угрожать, что спустит с тебя и твоей семьи три шкуры (после этого жди кого-то из родных искалеченным) и выставляться.

Флэш обожает выставлять напоказ все, что ему принадлежит: апартаменты в самой высокой многоэтажке, красивую блядовитую джанки с туманным прошлым, а главное — власть и деньги.

Говорят, Флэш может купить еще три таких местечка, как Городок, и обустроить их по последней моде — много бетона и мало зелени — так что Городку даже повезло, что Флэш выбрал именно его. Могло бы повезти другим горожанам — к примеру, тем, кто живет в Городишке на юге или в Городочке на востоке, — но счастливчиками оказались именно люди из Городка.

Теперь они станут самой прогрессивной зоной во всей округе, и иностранцы съедутся к ним поглядеть на перемены и повосторгаться местными красотами: девятиэтажками, супермаркетами, билбордами. Раньше местные и слов-то таких не знали, но теперь благодаря Флэшу и его стараниям каждый сможет похвастаться многосложным словечком. Скоро к ним приедут журналисты, будут щелкать мыльницами и сыпать вопросами, скоро Городок покажут по телевизору! Флэш говорит, что когда тебя показывают на центральном канале, ты становишься звездой (очередное новое слово для горожан), и все хотят знать тебя и дружить с тобой.

Потом, но тоже скоро, в Городок поедут туристы, для которых сейчас строится отель «Лесная корочка» — а значит, работы прибавится, зарплаты станут выше, карманы горожан потяжелеют от денег, и они смогут позволить себе большую квартиру в одной из многоэтажек, разные сорта ветчин и сыров, микроволновую печь (оказывается, такими уже давно пользуются в Больших Городах), блендер, вставную челюсть, горячую воду круглый год, а возможно, и автомобиль! Совсем как у Флэша.

Поначалу он, конечно, будет поддержанный и не очень яркий, но если много трудиться и быть в хороших отношениях с Флэшем и его друзьями, то можно отхватить модель получше.

Кто знает — может, через пару лет будет можно начать копить и на путешествие в большие города. Раньше, если туда кто-то и уходил, он уже не возвращался назад. (Про возвращение Бродяги все узнали, но не поверили; Пегги Ли досталось самое красноречивое из подтверждений, что тот и вправду пришел обратно домой) Флэш говорит, что в Городе все двигаются в пять раз быстрее, трава растет только в специально отведенных ей местах под названием «парки», а дороги такие большие, что иногда приходится забираться в прорытый под землей тоннель, чтобы перебраться на другую сторону.

После этих рассказов всем, конечно, хочется поехать и хоть одним глазочком взглянуть на Город.

Правда, мистер Блэк считает, что Город этот ничего не стоит.

Мистер Блэк убежден: раз родился в Городке — живи там и гордись тем, что происходишь из самого Городка-на-зеленых-холмах! А на близлежащий Городишко-у-озерного-берега или, бес его забери, Городочек-за-дремучим-лесом и смотреть не стоит. Они не ровня процветающему Городку.

Но о том, что говорит мистер Блэк, следует молчать.

Молчок, и ни одной живой душе!

Мистер Блэк совсем не похож на Флэша, но это почему-то не настораживает, а, наоборот, притягивает. В конце концов, мистер Блэк одевается просто, как все жители Городка, знает их по именам и говорит на понятном им языке, безо всяких новомодных словечек из больших городов.

О мистере Блэке мало что известно — только что вырос он в Городке, работал сторожем на зерновом складе, а душа у него широкая. От простых людей он нос не воротит, говорит всегда по делу.

Этой ночью, когда из Борделя несутся особенно громкие крики и галдеж, мистер Блэк произносит свою первую официальную речь. Нужно слушать и помалкивать, чтобы не привлечь внимание патруля Большого Рона, совершающего полночный обход.

Подвал дома семейства Рук — самое удобное место для собрания. Собрание, конечно же, тайное, но слово «тайное» никто не произносит — ведь тайные собрания люди проводят, когда чем-то недовольны, а на что роптать жителям Городка? Но не прийти было сложно — мистер Блэк сильный и уверенный, рассудительный и красноречивый; хочется слушать, когда он отвечает, и отвечать, когда спрашивает.

Для мистера Блэка соорудили трибуну — сколотили из пары ящиков из-под яблок и картофеля. По одну руку от мистера Блэка стоят его товарищи, которые и организовали собрание, а по левую жена — дородная крикливая бабенка, совсем не чета своему супругу.

— Я собрал вас здесь, как граждан когда-то свободного общества! Когда-то вы жили простой и счастливой жизнью, не задумывались, сколько заработали вы, а сколько ваш сосед, и уж точно не болтали потом на кухнях о том, кто первый накопит на смеситель для душевой — вы или тот, кого вы раньше называли лучшим другом. Раньше вы усердно работали, потому что любили усердно работать, и вам было не нужно мечтать о новых покупках, чтобы хорошо спать. Хорошо ли вы спите сейчас? — мистер Блэк обводит их цепким взглядом и поднимает руки, призывая к ответу.

— Не очень…

— Да ну…

— Да, совсем плохо стало…

— Этот бур мешает спать…

— Бур! — отзывается мистер Блэк, и все затихают. — Буровая машина нарушает ваш сон, а значит, наутро вы уже не можете работать с таким усердием, как если бы выспались. Раньше вы знали, что нужно прилежно трудиться на благо Городка , на благо ваших соседей и друзей, на общее благо! А теперь вы стали думать только о себе, — мистер Блэк разочарованно качает головой. — Кто теперь остается работать сверхурочно? Просто так? Для благополучия места, где вы работаете? Кто?

Слушатели молчат, понуро опустив головы.

Мало кто может припомнить такое в последние пару лет. Те, кто постарше, не могут вспомнить, чтобы вообще когда-либо оставались на сверхурочные, но разве можно брать на веру слова стариков? Среди них полно выживших из ума.

Нет, стариков слушать не надо, их надо чтить.

— Взгляните на себя. Взгляните в зеркала. Что с вами стало? Что с вами произошло в последние годы, что вы забыли о добродетели? О щедрости? О скромности? Вы знаете, что случилось?

Вновь тишина, и мистер Блэк вновь качает головой. Он так и думал.

— Я знаю, что случилось. В Городке начал заправлять нехороший, испорченный человек, и он решил изменить вас по своему подобию. Я знаю его — мы вместе учились в школе в нашем городе, в самом лучшем городе в этих землях. Уже ребенком он был гадким и злым: никогда не делился, не помогал своим товарищам и не желал хорошо учиться. Потом он уехал и освободил Городок от своих негодных помыслов, но теперь вернулся, — мистер Блэк делает паузу и, прочистив горло, продолжает громче, — он вернулся и начал заправлять здесь, будто он здесь хозяин. Начал помыкать людьми, как будто они ему чем-то обязаны. Вы все знаете, о ком идет речь. Вы знаете, кто свел вас с истинного пути, кто привез из больших городов всю эту грязь!

Мистер Блэк протягивает руку к окну — сквозь стекло виден светящийся в темноте Бордель, гудящий от музыки и человеческих голосов.

— Распущенное поведение, порнография, все эти вольности, — мистер Блэк понижает голос до шепота, но его всё равно слышно всем, — сексуальные извращения, и вы знаете, о чем я. Таким чистым людям, как вы и я, выросшим в консервативных семьях с правильными ценностями, не нужно понимать все эти… вещи. Нам с вами это чуждо. А этот негодный человек приехал и стал насаждать их — разве мы можем это стерпеть?..

Мистер Блэк качает головой, отвечая на собственный вопрос.

— И мы все знаем, кого я имею в виду. Все мы знаем его прозвище — но не его настоящее имя. Его настоящее имя забыто, а разве можно доверять человеку, у которого имя — фальшивка? Вновь тишина, и вновь мистер Блэк качает головой.

— Мне не страшно сказать это, — мистер Блэк усмехается, — мистер Флэш. Я скажу это снова — его зовут Флэш. И он самозванец.

Мистер Блэк спрыгивает с коробок и протягивает руки вперед.

— Мне не нужно стоять на трибуне, чтобы вы слышали меня и понимали, что все, что я говорю — правда. Я такой же, как вы, вы равны мне, а я вам — и Флэш равен нам всем, но он почему-то решил, что лучше нас, раз он знает, что такое кофемашина, и разъезжает на автомобиле. Разве нам нужны кофемашина и автомобиль, чтобы быть счастливыми? Мы ведь были счастливы без них?

По рядам проходит одобрительный ропот.

— А туристы? Зачем нам в Городке туристы? Неужели нам плохо в нашем кругу, где каждый знает об остальных все-все?

«Нет» на разные голоса катится по подвалу.

— А замороженная еда в супермаркете? Почему у нас продается сыр и колбасы из Больших Городов, если в Больших Городах не продается сыра и колбас из нашего Городка? Разве это честно?

«Нет» становится громче.

— Зачем нам все эти ломящиеся полки в магазинах? Разве плохо было, когда у нас было меньше продуктов, зато мы точно знали, что когда мы их покупаем, деньги получает наш сосед, который выращивал эти овощи, пас этих овец или доил этих коров. Верно?

— Да! — кричат все.

— И вообще, этот сыр с плесенью и вонючая колбаса — для больных на голову! Извращенцы! — кричит белобрысый парень, особенно внимательно слушающий речь мистера Блэка.

На мгновение мистер Блэк застывает, переваривая его слова, но потом победно вскидывает вверх руку:

— Вот кто по-настоящему любит наш Городок! Вот тот, кто не даст его в обиду! Да? — он сжимает руку парня и поднимает ее в воздух.

В ответ слушатели разражаются громогласным «Да!» — некоторые даже принимаются колотить ладонями по деревянным балкам, но мистер Блэк тут же призывает их к порядку.

— Мы все понимаем, что Флэшу в нашем доме делать нечего. Но мы должны быть невероятно осторожны. Нам нельзя привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, пока не наберется достаточно человек, чтобы дать отпор этому самозванцу. И когда мы победим, а мы победим, ведь правда за нами, тогда…

Мистер Блэк замолкает, оглядывая каждого из пришедших, и каждому кажется, что мистер Блэк смотрит именно на него и говорит именно с ним. Выдержав паузу, мистер Блэк подходит к миссис Рук, качающей на руках маленького ребенка, и протягивает к ней руки.

Миссис Рук неуверенно отрывает младенца от груди, но все же позволяет мистеру Блэку прижать ребенка к себе и заглянуть ему в глаза цепким, внимательным взглядом.

— ...Тогда наши дети, такие, как этот маленький мальчик…

— Это девочка, — подсказывает ему миссис Рук.

— Мальчик, девочка, неважно, — хмурится мистер Блэк, — наши дети, такие, как эта маленькая девочка, будут в безопасности, только когда негодяй Флэш перестанет верховодить в Городке, — мистер Блэк целует ребенка в щеку и отдает его обратно миссис Рук.

— Мы хотим, чтобы наши дети были в безопасности от этого разврата?

— Да!

— Значит, нам нужно, чтобы Флэш был наказан?

— Да!

— Значит, если мы все так считаем, то правда на нашей стороне!

— Да!

Вскоре дом мистера и миссис Рук громыхает не тише Борделя на другом конце квартала или буровой машины ниже по улице, и только свистки заподозрившего что-то патруля призывают собравшихся к тишине. В ту ночь горожане решают: Флэш должен быть наказан за проступки и навсегда изгнан из Городка.

Когда сумерки начинают рассеиваться, они потихоньку расходятся прочь от дома Рук. Последними уходят мистер и миссис Блэк — в опьянении эпохальной бессонной ночи, некоторые могут услышать, как они переговариваются друг с другом:

— От тебя ссаньем пахнет.

— Да это все личинка Рук, чтоб ее.

— Учти, я эти тряпки руками стирать не стану.

— Да когда ты вообще мне что-то стирала? Толку от тебя…

Но разве кто-то может представить, чтобы мистер и миссис Блэк говорили такие ужасные вещи?

Ну конечно, нет.


	7. VII

_Lady-bird, Lady-bird, fly away home_

_The field mouse is gone to her nest_

_The daisies have shut up their sleepy red eyes_

_And the birds and the bees are at rest_

_Lady-bird, Lady-bird, fly away home_

_The glow worm is lighting her lamp_

_The dew's falling fast, and your fine speckled wings_

_Will flag with the close clinging damp_

_Lady-bird, Lady-bird, fly away home_

_The fairy bells tinkle afar_

_Make haste or they'll catch you and harness you fast_

_With a cobweb to Oberon's star._

По решению суда Рэй может видеться со своими дочерьми каждое воскресенье.

Обычно он водит их в кино или кафешки — боится, что если пригласит их к себе домой, отпустить их обратно у него уже не получится, и потому, как и для встреч с Дэйвом, предпочитает выбирать нейтральные территории.

Когда погода хорошая, он ведет Луизу с Викторией в парк, и они не выходят из него, пока не пройдут по каждой тропинке, не спросят название каждого дерева, цветка и сорняка, попавшегося им на глаза, не вспугнут каждого замешкавшегося голубя. Поэтому Рэй всегда берет их в большие парки — Ричмонд-парк, Королевские ботанические сады Кью, Хэмпстед-Хит, — ведь чем дольше они будут бегать от одной скамьи к другой, тем больше времени Рэй проведет с ними.

После прогулок порой остается пара часов до установленного им и Расой часа, когда она должна будет подобрать дочерей где-нибудь в центре города. Рэй не любит это промежуточное время, когда остается только смотреть на часы и гадать, приехала уже Раса на точку или нет, и скучают ли уже дочки по маме, хотят ли, чтобы время, отведенное папе, закончилось.

Тем более, Рэй никогда не умел болтать, чтобы убить время.

Когда же они гуляют по парку, можно просто перебирать ногами, иногда задавая вопросы или рассказывая шутливые истории.

В это воскресенье он берет их в Риджентс-парк.

Он частый гость здесь — по утрам он бегает на этом зеленом шматке земли едва ли не в тысячу квадратных миль, он стартует от дома и бежит на юго-запад, обегает парк по периметру назад и на втором дыхании добирается до дома. По утрам в парке безлюдно — только хозяева собак, взявшие питомцев на выгул, и такие же бегуны, как Рэй. В воскресенье при хорошей погоде в парке прорва народу: студенты, решившие устроить пикник на сухой траве, парочки, склеенные друг с другом ртами, отхаживающие свои последние мили старики и старухи, чудаки, ведущие философские беседы с кучками птичьего помета на скамейках, большие рабочие семьи, на уикэнд выбравшиеся из захолустья в приличную часть города. Рэй замечает художников, набрасывающих очередной эскиз, и художников, отправляющих неудачные эскизы в воду канала. От его глаза не укрываются пожизненные одиночки — эти шагают слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то мог поверить, что им просто захотелось провести погожий день в парке наедине с собой. А еще Рэй не может не цепляться взглядом за «воскресных пап».

«Воскресные папы» никогда не говорят своим чадам «нет», они приходят на встречи с ворохом подарков, стараются то и дело потрепать ребенка по волосам. Но сильнее всего отличает «воскресных пап» от обычных необыкновенная грусть в глазах.

Рэй этого боится.

Он не видится с детьми каждую неделю, как ему того разрешил суд. Рэй позволяет себе не больше двух встреч в месяц, рассудив, что лучше уж быть очень занятым папой, чем безропотно подчиняться решениям суда и красть у дочерей воскресенье за воскресеньем.

— Они скучают по тебе, — как-то сказала Раса, когда Рэй позвонил ей, чтобы отменить третью воскресную встречу подряд.

— А потом им начнет надоедать, что их папаша не дает им хорошо проводить воскресенья, и они меня возненавидят.

— Ты не меняешься, — произнесла Раса, и в ее голосе была досада.

Февраль, а значит, холода незаметно отступают, позволяя снять перчатки и поменять свитер на теплый джемпер.

— Эй, постой, одень-ка шарф.

Рэй ловит Луизу за руку и, присев, сам наматывает ей на шею связанный Расой шарф.

— Но мне жарко, — пытается вывернуться она.

— В феврале легче всего застудить горло, не знала?

— Нет, а почему?

— Потому что солнце теплеет, но ветер все еще холодный, и от перепада температур можно подхватить болезнь, — обьясняет Рэй, не уверенный, что в его словах есть хоть крупица правды, — по крайней мере, мне так рассказывала сестра. Виктория, не уходи далеко! — он повышает голос, окликая забежавшую вперед младшую дочь.

— А какая сестра? — спрашивает Луиза, с королевской щедростью позволяя Рэю взять ее за руку.

— Ты ее не знаешь. Она умерла задолго до того, как ты родилась, — сохраняя беззаботные интонации, рассказывает он, — очень давно это было. Мне как раз стукнуло тринадцать.

Луиза ничего не говорит, и они продолжают идти молча, Рэй и его девятилетняя дочь, и он не знает, что сейчас у нее в голове, но ему самому этой ходьбы достаточно.

А потом Виктория спотыкается и падает, и Рэю приходится разжать руку и припустить по дороге.

— Ударилась? Больно? — он отряхивает ее пальто от листьев и травы, а Виктория, шлепая губами, решает, больно она ушиблась или нет. После этого Рэй просит, чтобы они шли рядом, все вместе, потому что он волнуется — хотя к чему лукавить, ему просто хочется, чтобы они шли втроем, как одна, почти полная семья.

— Как у вас дела в школе? — опоминается Рэй. Луиза бойко отвечает, что она по-прежнему рисует лучше всех в классе, и жалуется, что учительница по математике, мисс Кокс, та еще жаба (Рэй никогда не видел мисс Кокс, но охотно соглашается). Луиза усаживает его на скамейку и, вытряхнув из сумки помятые листки с рисунками, показывает их Рэю.

Вот зеленые холмы Сомерсета, куда они ездили с классом неделю назад, вот стройка напротив ее школы, а вот парад на Бейкер-стрит — толпы людей, руки молотят воздух, рты раскрыты. Рэй вспоминает свои детские рисунки и не может найти ничего похожего.

— А ты, Виктория?

Виктория насупливается, будто у нее спросили что-то обидное. Рэй принимается щекотать ей ладонь, и она все-таки улыбается.

— Что это с твоей сестрой? — треплет он по плечу Луизу. — Она не такой фанат занятий, как ты?

— Ага, — сияет она и тут же показывает сестре язык.

— Неправда! Неправда! — взвивается Виктория. — Просто я знаю больше, чем остальные… мне скучно.

— А потом маме жалуются, что ты сидишь и в окно весь урок смотришь.

— Это неправда! Замолчи!

— Тише, хватит вам, — говорит Рэй притворным терпеливым голосом и садится перед Викторией на корточки. Она только пошла в начальную школу, а значит, ее ждет еще двенадцать лет этой одобренной правительством каторги, называемой «образованием». Чтобы выжить в бесконечной череде экзаменов, нужно найти себе кого-нибудь — друга, да понадежнее, и нарушать с ним вместе правила, курить за забором и прогуливать уроки. Хотя, если ты девочка, этот совет может и яйца выеденного не стоить, так что, Виктория, попробуй найти для себя выход сама. Ничего этого Рэй ей, конечно, не скажет.

— Они и вправду все там такие глупые?

Кивок.

— Может, хочешь, чтобы тебя перевели в класс получше? Там такие должны быть.

— Учительница говорит, что только со следующего года.

— И это она потом жалуется маме, что ты смотришь весь день в окно?

— Да. Это ей Хлоя рассказала, просто подошла после уроков и наябедничала на меня.

Рэй прикрывает глаза, взвешивая свою мысль. Еще раз взглянув в озабоченное лицо его Виктории, он говорит:

— В следующий раз, когда эта Хлоя что-нибудь такое сделает, скажи, что столкнешь ее в это самое окно. Она сразу перестанет цепляться.

Виктория приоткрывает от восторга рот и тут же начинает скакать по кругу, повторяя: «Столкну в это самое окно! Столкну в это самое окно!». После этого она до конца оттаивает, и они даже играют втроем в догонялки. Виктория и Луиза обижаются в обоих случаях: и когда Рэй поддается, и когда перестает.

— А теперь мороженое! — принимаются выпрашивать они. В Рэе борются не умеющий отказывать «воскресный папа» и взрослый человек, который бы не позволил детям трескать холодное в феврале.

— Давайте заключим сделку на горячий шоколад? — предлагает он, и те, хоть и без особой радости, соглашаются.

Когда половина срока проходит, Рэй приводит их к берегу искусственного канала — девочки кидают уткам хлебные крошки, а он, отойдя в сторону, наблюдает за ними. Он не замерз, но все равно приподнимает воротник пальто, будто пытаясь спрятаться — то ли от зимнего ветра, то ли от дочерей. Ему хочется, чтобы они вели себя так, точно его рядом нет, и они слушаются его невысказанной просьбы, самозабвенно болтая друг с другом и бросая хлеб уткам.

Происходящее настолько естественно, что Рэй замирает, не дыша, пытаясь продлить это ощущение. Дети играют, ведь это то, чем занимаются дети, и в их мире нет ничего, кроме игр и уток. А Рэй наблюдает за тем, как люди могут без оглядки предаться своим маленьким, невероятно важным делам, ведь это то, чем занимается Рэй, и в его мире нет ничего, кроме его дочерей, крошащихся булок в их ладошках и уток, тянущихся за подачкой.

На одном из поворотов Луиза замечает крошечную ярмарку с аттракционами. Она, конечно, уже десять раз ходила на «Осьминог», но теперь, когда Виктория чуть подросла, они могут покататься вместе, и Рэй без раздумий покупает им билет сразу на два круга.

Они почти что хором говорят: «Спасибо, папочка», и Рэя колют нежность и страх в одно и то же время. Ему не хочется думать о времени, когда билета на аттракционы окажется недостаточно для этих слов.

Он провожает дочерей взглядом, пока те садятся в вагонетку, а над ними закрепляют ремни безопасности. Вскоре металлическая конструкция начинает двигать щупальцами, разгоняясь все быстрее. Счастливые детские крики ветром разносит по парку.

— Домашние животные, недорого, черепахи, грызуны, рыбки, недорого, подарок, который сложно забыть, черепахи, грызуны, рыбки, — прохаживается между лавками с антиквариатом крикливый продавец.

Рэй сам не знает, что взбрело ему в голову, когда останавливает продавца и спрашивает, что может понравиться детям.

— Мальчикам нравятся мыши.

— У меня девочки. Девять и шесть лет.

— Можете взять рыбку. Гуппи. Рыженькая, красивенькая, хвост большой. Все обычно довольны.

— Ладно, давайте гуппи, — решается Рэй и протягивает продавцу уже заготовленную банкноту. Тот отдает ему наполненный водой целлофановый пакет. Гуппи в нем равнодушно поглядывает на Риджентс-парк выпученными желтыми глазами.

— А стеклянной банки у вас нет? — спрашивает Рэй, но продавец уже откатывает тележку.

Девочки предсказуемо оказываются от гуппи в восторге, и их восторг длится ровно четверть часа — а после Виктория, взявшая на себя торжественную миссию нести пакет с гуппи, роняет его, вода хлещет через дыру, а рыбка бьется под целлофаном. Рэй не знает, как поступают в подобных ситуациях; под слезные крики «Папа, спаси ее» он умудряется поймать скользкую, бьющуюся в конвульсиях рыбку в ладонь и накрыть ее другой ладонью, как крышкой. Он чувствует, как та постепенно перестает биться, и вскоре только хвост подрагивает, еще чуть-чуть, и ничего. Гуппи замирает, превращаясь из рыбки в трупик рыбки.

Рэй примечает неподалеку мусорный бак и, не поддаваясь на уговоры «показать ее хотя бы на секундочку», стряхивает гуппи в отверстие для мусора.

Он и сам не смотрит на нее — что, мертвых рыб не видел?

Мертвые рыбы имеют обыкновение выглядеть точно так же, как живые рыбы, только глаза чуть меркнут. Впрочем, то же самое происходит с людьми.

Они приходят к месту встречи раньше Расы, и Рэю тут же становится не по себе. Он оглядывается, пытаясь прикинуть, с какой стороны она может подойти.

Одергивает себя, смотрит во все глаза на макушки дочерей, пока в голове волчком вертится мысль: в следующий раз он взглянет на них недели через две, не меньше.

— А как ваша мама? — спрашивает он неожиданно для себя самого.

— Она нормально.

— Ясно. А как ее друг? — вопрос повисает, и Рэй в который раз поражается тому, как точно существа в его нутре умудряются имитировать его голос.

— Хорошо, он мне раскраску в понедельник подарил… — начинает было Виктория, но Луиза дергает ее за прядь волос. Виктория, конечно же, принимется реветь, и Рэй успокаивает ее вплоть до появления Расы.

Он слышит складное: «Мамочка пришла!» и делает шаг назад, убирая руки в карманы.

Они с Расой сухо приветствуют друг друга. Он идет с ними до самой машины, а когда двери закрываются, в последний раз машет рукой, поворачивается и медленно идет вниз по улице.

Только полчаса спустя он понимает, что прошел нужную остановку автобуса.

Вечером в понедельник Раса звонит ему домой.

— Что ты наговорил Виктории? — у нее звенящий от злобы голос.

— И тебе привет, Раса. О чем наговорил?

— О ее однокласснице. Хлое. Что ты ей сказал?

Рэй уже знает, чем закончится разговор, но не сказать чтобы его это так уж волновало.

— Сказал, почему бы не дать стукачу отпор.

— Ты думаешь, что в школе Виктории можно вести себя так, как можно было в твоей? Ты серьезно посоветовал маленькой девочке сказать другой маленькой девочке, что ее столкнут из окна? Ты понимаешь, какой это теперь скандал… Хотя что я удивляюсь. Надо радоваться, что ты не посоветовал волосы ей обс… — Рэй обрывает звонок, переодевается, натягивает кроссовки и отправляется на вечернюю пробежку в Риджентс-парк. Сейчас там точно не найти ни детей, ни «воскресных пап», ни парка аттракционов с продавцом «подарков, которые сложно забыть». Из знакомых Рэя тут одни утки на берегу канала — они тычутся клювами в землю в поисках хлебных крошек; ничего не найдя, перелетают в воду и принимаются жалобно крякать.

Рэй бежит и думает: это тяжелая жизнь для детей и тяжелая жизнь для родителей. Остановившись передохнуть у моста через канал, он стирает со лба пот и решает, что для уток это тоже тяжелая жизнь.

***

— Шшш! А ну тихо! — Прикрикивает Рэй на Чикаго.

Прямо в эту минуту он может позволить себе нагрубить, ведь Чикаго не страдает слабоумием, видит, что на плечах Рэя вновь висит цветастый пиджак мистера Флэша, а значит, у него карт-бланш на любую вольность.

Он может подойти к краю сцены и харкнуть на головы зрителей. В первых рядах всегда такая парилка, может, хоть охладятся.

А может стянуть с себя штаны — после викторианской порнографии все чувствительные должны были уже убежать с концерта, сверкая пятками.

Может подойти и смачно поцеловать Дэйва в губы, Флэшу-то это ничего не стоит. Эта идея особенно нравится Рэю, и он сдерживает улыбку каждый раз, когда представляет мгновение изумления, то самое мгновение, когда Рэй коснется его губами и отскочит назад, успевая спасти свою шкуру, которую Дэйв непременно пожелает содрать после этой выходки.

Журналисты будут в восторге.

Чикаго тоже съест, как миленький, и не такое видали.

В конце концов, сейчас они никакие не братья, сейчас они — Флэш и Дергунчик, а поцелуй между Флэшем и Дергунчиком куда безвреднее, чем поцелуй между «братьями Дэвисами, фронтменом и лид-гитаристом группы Кинкс, сенсация!».

— Леди и джентельмены, друзья мои, я хочу чтобы вы…

— Никакой-политики-даешь-секс! — долетает до Рэя крик с галерки.

— Друзья мои, я хочу чтобы вы заткнули этого говноеда, — он издает нервный смешок, и Чикаго подхватывает его, вставая на сторону Рэя… Флэша? — Друзья мои, я хочу чтобы вы послушали мою исповедь и поняли, что все мои слова — правда…

Чикаго насмешливо улюлюкает, как Рэй и планировал.

— То, что говорит мистер Блэк — глупые бредни. В нашем городе не будет никакой гражданской войны, все будет атлична! Этот Блэк называет меня самозванцем и злодеем, так скажите, вам я тоже напоминаю самозванца и злодея, а? Выгляжу я, как вор?

Смех.

— Нет? — мягко переспрашивает Рэй, и смех становится громче. — Ну конечно же, выгляжу. Но нет, я не вор, нет, нет, не заставляйте меня рассказывать вам подробности — хотя нет, признаюсь, когда я был совсем мальчишкой, мне приходилось промышлять воровством, ну и что, с кем не бывает?.. Разве нет среди вас грешников?

Зрители начинают поочередно выкрикивать что-то с мест, радостно, упоенно, так что лучшие друзья Рэя у него в животе подскакивают и извиваются в беззвучном смехе.

Они предчувствуют перемену.

Они готовятся к пиру во время чумы.

Они готовы выесть все до крошки, а после вернуться за падалью.

_They say I'm crooked and bent,_

_They call me a rogue and a villain,_

_But if they could see deep inside me_

_They'd see a heart that once was pure_

_Before it touched the evils of this world._

В конце песни Рэй на мгновение выскакивает из всех придуманных им образов и, притянув поближе микрофон, сообщает Чикаго:

— А эту песню я написал про меня и моего брата, о нашем детстве в рабочем районе Лондона. На слайдах вы увидите… — он запинается, совершенно не зная, как представить ту абсурдную нарезку, которая будет запущена с секунды на секунду, — вы увидите то, что мы наснимали в шестьдесят четвертом о трудных буднях индустриальной Англии. За десять лет все, конечно, уже изменилось!

Рэй сдерживает смешок.

Он знает слайды наизусть, помнит улицу, на которых их снимали, помнит, как Дэйв кричал: «А я наряжусь в платье, буду вдовой, и пусть они на BBC пересрутся!». Клип, конечно же, запретили к показу, сказав, что Кинкс издеваются над чужим горем, а фотографии горбунов, пьяных старух и чумазых строителей дискредитируют рабочий люд. Но все знали, что им не понравился мужик в парике и платье — как сказал сам Дэйв: «У них больно крепко на меня встало!». А теперь, десять лет спустя, Рэй крутит эти слайды, привязав их к сюжету своего водевильчика, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, как Дэйва от этого колотит.

На середине песни Рэй разворачивается, и на мгновение они встречаются взглядами. Да нет — у Рэя сдавливает горло; в одном он не прав — за десять лет они двое так и не смогли измениться.

_We're just slum kids, and we know it,_

_And we never stood a chance._

_We were dragged up from the gutter,_

_From the wrong side of the tracks._

***

Когда его девочка на наркотиках, Флэш готов на стенку лезть.

Когда его девочка на наркотиках, она становится Флэшу отвратительна.

Когда его девочка на наркотиках, ее хочется приложить затылком о стену и смотреть на черные капельки на ее платье, трепать ее взмокшие красной влагой волосы.

А его девочка частенько на наркотиках — она закидывается кинками, снимая беспокойство, сомнения и боль. Флэш знает, где она хранит блистеры — он часто лазает в тот ящик и проверяет, сколько осталось. Если все блистеры оказываются пустыми, он заменяет их полными, а потом весь вечер ходит в предвкушении — выжидает, когда же его девочка, его Дейзи, закинется таблеткой.

Тогда и случаются их лучшие ночи. Ночи, когда в них обоих вспухает острое и безрадостное наслаждение, и они готовы забыть все, что друг о друге знают.

Они будут нестись вместе всегда и однажды взлетят навстречу ослепительному бесплодному счастью.

Флэш пинает ее в живот носком туфли, грозится поломать ей пальцы, с любопытством посматривая на ее затуманенное наркотиком тело и заплывший взгляд светлых глаз. Флэш едва сдерживает истерику — приберегает ее для случая, когда Дейзи будет в сознании, —подергивает конечностями, разгоняя отвращение по всем венам и артериям.

Дейзи так мерзка ему, что Флэш звереет: вырывает ей клоки волос, дает пощечины, льет в лицо ледяную воду; все, лишь бы она очнулась и вернулась к своему Флэшу.

Отвращения так много, что в брюках у Флэша все тоже звереет — но Флэш никогда не натягивает ее, когда Дейзи так далеко.

Когда такое случается, его черепушка, вместо серого вещества набитая пенопластовым, за долю секунды находит выход:

— Ты можешь поимееть ее, Большой Рон.

Большой Рон давится бурбоном, кашляет и сплевывает себе под ноги, попадая алкогольной слюной себе на рубашку. Флэша передергивает. Большой Рон перекатывает во рту остатки бурбона, а потом уверенно качает головой:

— Хочешь меня со свету сжить — придумай что поубедительней.

— Нет, ты не понял, — Флэш поднимается с софы, подхватывает Дейзи за локоть и подводит к Большому Рону, — на, — Флэш вынимает из ножен рта свою самую безопасную улыбку !, — на, забирай. На один разок. Белль сейчас под кайфом, — видать, кинка четыре сжевала, не меньше, — так что ей плевать. Она и разницы не заметит, если ты, конечно, действительно такой бо-ль-шой, как утверждаешь, — он ухмыляется и хлопает Большого Рона по плечу.

— Все равно не верю тебе.

Его ослиное упрямство раззадоривает Флэша, и он прыгает на стол, уставленный открытыми бутылками, задевая некоторые из них ногой, так что те падают и разбиваются, разом привлекая внимание всех в Борделе.

— Я, мистер Флэш, — обращается он к человечкам вокруг, — торжественно клянусь, что и пальцем не трону тех, кто решит поглазеть на мою Белль и потанцевать с ней. А Министру Наказаний мной выдается право воспользоваться моей Белль так, как он считает нужным. И вы все — свидетели.

Раскинув руки, Флэш дожидается аплодисментов и только потом спрыгивает со стола.

— Значит, это не шутка, — несколько озадаченно выговаривает Большой Рон.

— Нет, не шутка. А если не хочешь, чтобы я передумал, поторопись, — цедит Флэш ему на ухо с лицом презрительным и любопытным.

Цинизм слетает с Большого Рона за какие-то секунды, и он делается торопливым, жестким и слегка комичным — подхватывает Дейзи за талию, пытается перекинуть через плечо, но тут же разражается ругательствами поводу ее тяжести.

Сбив оставшиеся на столе бутылки себе под ноги, он прижимает Дейзи животом к столешнице и порывается было разодрать крючки ее черного платья, когда Флэш останавливает его предупреждающим свистом.

Самое старое правило остается правилом — никто не имеет права пускать слюни на голую Дейзи, кроме самого Флэша.

Сам Флэш разваливается на софе, выбрав наилучшую для просмотра намечающейся сцены точку. Это напоминает ему его первые большие деньги и то, как он купил все билеты на киносеанс и, развалившись на четырех креслах сразу, смотрел фильм в торжественном одиночестве.

Но теперь-то у него появилось кино для взрослых!

Поглазеть столпился почти что весь Бордель — официантки, то и дело наполняющие бокалы самым важным посетителям, мандавошки с размалеванными лицами, клиенты с расстегнутыми молниями и обвисшими гениталиями, виднеющимися в прорези. Но первый ряд полностью в расположении Флэша, и он внимательно следит за тем, как Большой Рон лапает своими ручищами бедра Дейзи под платьем, как черная челка липнет к загорелому лбу, а стекло разбитых бутылок исполняет колыбельную своим перезвоном (вот какие чудеса в решете происходят этой ночью). 

Большой Рон плюет себе в ладонь и чему-то там посмеивается. Грязный ублюдок — вот что сейчас думает о нем Флэш. Невозможно забыть пятна бурбона и слюны на рубашке, а теперь и это жалкое подобие смазки — Флэш не выдерживает и особенно скучающим голосом произносит:

— Ты поосторожней там.

— Так она же блядь.

— Значит, по-твоему, у нее там яма?

Но Большой Рон уже не отвечает, будто бы исчезнув в другом измерении. Флэш представляет себя на его месте, и между ног и в черепушке у него все снова звереет.

Но настоящее представление начинается, когда Дейзи принимается возить подбородком по столешнице и щебетать: «ФлэшФлэшФлэшФлэшФлэш». Тогда пенопласт в голове подсовывает Флэшу вместо чувства гордости желчь.

Ведра желчи.

Флэш думает, что неплохо было бы выбить из Большого Рона остатки мозгов одной из разбитых бутылок, но ведь он «торжественно поклялся», а все эти ничтожества у него за спиной — «свидетели».

В какой-то момент Большой Рон поворачивает к нему голову и то ли он усмехается, то ли сжимает зубы, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, но они смотрят друг на друга, и Флэш выдерживает этот взгляд, калейдоскопом меняя выражения лица — равнодушие, интерес, опять равнодушие.

Флэш уже давно пожалел о собственной затее, но надо идти до конца, надо смотреть свое кино, хотя он мог бы сам быть и режиссером, и ведущим актером — мог бы стараться над своей Дейзи, пока бы все остальные пялились, поглаживали свои отростки и завидовали-завидовали-завидовали.

Флэшу бы понравилось: понравилось бы, когда ее платье с доходящим до поясницы вырезом на спине оцарапало его кожу. Ему бы понравился этот неожиданный спектакль — ровно так же, как ему нравится, когда у Дейзи волосы, как проволока (много-много-много лака!), а ногти, как булавочные головки ?, а голос визгливый и громкий, как у самой настоящей жабы.

Флэш бы трахался с ней на глазах у этих второсортных провинциалов и думал бы, что, причиняя Дейзи боль, он делает доброе дело. Вот какой он мученик — никто не притрагивается к ее уродливому телу, кроме него, никого его Дейзи не одаривает бородавками, только его, всегда только его.

Большой Рон рычит и утыкается лбом ей в лопатки.

— Десять минут… — тянет Флэш, — что-то не впечатляет.

Но тот только отмахивается, застегивает пуговицы на брюках и вытирает пот с лица манжетами рубашки. Вот неряха. Он мнется, не зная, как поступить с вяло трепыхающейся на столе Дейзи, но все-таки прихватывание ее за плечо и доводит до софы Флэша, на которую та и укладывается, прижимая колени к груди.

Флэш смотрит в ее еще затуманенное лицо и гадает, поняла ли она, что произошло, или все еще бродит по диким местам, куда ее завели сильнодействующие кинки.

— Мне холодно… ты так улыбаешься сейчас… нежно, — шепчет она ему, — что ты натворил?

Флэш не выдерживает и хохочет. Ему хочется расцеловать Дейзи за ее последние слова, но дотрагиваться до нее сразу же после Большого Рона охоты мало. Вместо этого он вскрикивает:

— У меня скол в голове, дорогая, прости! — и, щелчком пальцев подозвав одну из официанток, командует: — два Кир Рояль для меня и дамы.

Увидев, что официантка, нерешительно зажевывает верхнюю губу, он рявкает:

— Чего стоишь, сучка ушастая?

— Простите, мистер Флэш…

— Иди и принеси, хватит болтать!

— Но понимаете, мистер Флэш…

— Вали к бару и принеси бокалы, я сказал!

— Мистер Флэш, у нас больше ничего не осталось.

Флэшу требуется время, чтобы переварить это заявление, но пенопласт не справляется, и он предлагает самое очевидное и простое решение:

— Тогда закажи завтра еще из Больших Городов.

— Я не могу, — официантка жалобно заглядывает ему в глаза, — у нас не осталось средств. Мы банкроты.

— Банкроты?.. — одними губами переспрашивает Флэш, а потом орет так, что разбитые бутылки на полу едва не лопаются вновь, — банкроты?!

Пока Флэш переворачивает столы, пуфики, этажерки и барные стулья, сыпя проклятиями и воя, как волк, Дейзи продолжает, скукожившись, словно зародыш, лежать на софе, и с блаженной улыбкой шепчет сама себе:

— …он всегда знал, что лучше для меня… эти таблетки, которые он мне начал давать… эти таблетки… они сделали меня такой счастливой, я так-так счастлива, я так бесконечно счастлива…


	8. VIII

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses,_

_A pocket full of posies;_

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all fall down._

Рэй — поп-рок-н-липстик-хиллбилли Суини Тодд двадцатого века.

Рэй сострижет девственные челочки с ваших глазонек, чтобы вы увидели все то, что видит он. Его руки будут ножницами, его улыбка будет ножницами, его слова будут ножницами, его взгляд будет ножницами, и он сострижет с вас все то, что придется ему не по нраву, и продолжит, даже когда стричь будет нечего.

А сейчас же первая половина семидесятых, век денди с длинными патлами и в клоунских одежках еще не сказал «прощай», а значит, ножниц боятся все, ! а значит, и Рэя бы испугались, знай они, что он верный апостол демонического парикмахера с Флит-стрит.

Сейчас они впятером сидят на Флит-стрит, вся их музыкальная шайка — сидят и дуют пиво, пинта за пинтой, а Рэй меньше всех, ему нравится быть трезвым и держать своих червей в себе, ведь те любят ходить на прогулки, когда он хватит лишнего (на самом деле Рэй просто напивается быстрее остальных).

— Как думаете, можно выбирать себе фотографию на могилу?

— Можно, но хрена с два твою волю исполнят!

Человеческий смех — не то же самое, что лошадиное ржание, но видимо, не сегодня.

А что вы скажете, мистер, о пьяном лошадином ржании? Что, если бы лошади держали пинту пива между копытцев, трясли вытянутыми мордами и вместо рафинада поедали очищенный соленый арахис? Как вам такой цирк с конями, мистер? Нравится подобный зверинец?

Рэю вот нет.

Рэй смотрит, как вокруг летают ошметки пивной пены, как она липнет ко впадинкам над верхними губами, вырисовывая пушистые белые усы. С лошадьми бы такого не случилось, они убрали бы за собой, слизали бы своими гигантскими языками такую гадость, ведь лошади — не свиньи, а вот люди — вполне себе.

Брат Рэя гогочет громче всех, жестикулирует больше всех, болтает живее всех, и усы отрастил тоже — пышнее и белее, чем у всех за этим столом.

— Нет, я серьезно! — Нобби силится перекричать хохот. — Вы только представьте: приходите вы к нотариусу, заверить вашу последнюю волю или как эта хренотень называется, и даете ему карточку, где вам в ванной намыливает спинку голая блондинистая цыпочка из ЛА!..

— Тогда все решат, что она похоронена с тобой! Типа затрахали вы друг друга до смерти! — перебивает его Дэйв, тут же вскакивает на ноги и принимается делать поступательные движения бедрами, постанывая на разные лады.

Рэй отпивает от своего бокала, меланхолично размышляя о том, сколько его братцу нужно выпить, чтобы он начал ходить на четвереньках и мычать по-животному.

Может, сегодня и узнаем.

— А из ЛА, потому что там они глотают все до капли? Хотя откуда Нобби знать, на его отросток мало кто позарится, — не умолкает Дэйв.

— Да пошел ты, я, между прочим, серьезно, — алкогольный кисель из мозгов в голове Нобби подстегивает его совсем уж ребячески обидеться и тут же предлагает мирное решение — выпить еще.

Нобби допивает галлон, тоже поднимается из-за стола, и перед тем, как отправиться к барной стойке за повторением, продолжает свою мысль:

— Можно, например, попросить, чтобы на твоей могиле была выгравирована фотография задницы.

— Твоей или твоей мамаши? — спрашивает Дэйв, и весь стол смеется вместе с ним.

Маленький Дэйв сегодня в ударе — все глядят на него, слушают его бредни, подхватывают колкости и гогот. Что же, выходит, сегодня самая настоящая ночь Дэйва Дэвиса! Быть может, стоит дать Дэйву понежиться во всеобщем внимании, покрасоваться с эфемерным оливковым венком на голове и побыть настоящим королем —

Королем, верно-верно, настоящим королем, пока маска из папье-маше не начнет высыхать, как оливка на солнце, и по подбородку не поползет трещина, готовая обнажить лицо.

А на настоящем лице Дэйва Дэвиса стоит печать младшего брата лидера самой популярной группы тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвертого года.

Рэй вцепляется пальцами правой руки в стакан с едва пригубленным темным пивом — маска из папье-маше все еще не слетает у Дэйва с ухмыляющегося лица.

— Не, не, а ну-ка слушайте все, может, Нобби и прав! — Дэйв машет руками, уверенно бросается к торцу дубового стола. Все послушно притушают голоса и неотрывно смотрят на то, как он, подняв руку вверх, осушает галлон и довольно срыгивает, прежде чем вновь разинуть рот.

Пасть. Хлебало. Рыло. Варежку.

Рэй окидывает косым взглядом стол — после их первого концерта в американском туре надраться решили почти все, и на какой-то черт Рэй решил не отбиваться от компании и остался в этом чертовом баре всего на один бокал пива. А мог бы сидеть в тихом номере отеля и переключать каналы. Или затеряться на улицах неизвестного южного города. Или заняться сексом с Пэм.

А вместо этого ему приходится смотреть на то, как все попадают под упитое очарование его брата.

А ведь это несправедливо. А ведь после изнурительного дня на студии они все заслуживают большего. А ведь Дэйв корчит из себя клоуна — но почему тогда Рэю совсем не смешно. И Рэй достаточно умен, чтобы знать — это даже не вопрос.

— Представь, что ты баба, и у тебя упругий аппетитный зад, а лицом не особо вышла, и лучше, чтобы твоя красивая часть была на могиле, что, скажете, нет? — Дэйв сам первым смеется над собственным предположением.

— Да, Дэйв, будь ты бабой, твоя задница была бы весьма хороша, — угрюмо салютует ему бокалом Мик, и Рэй ликует, заметив это. Выходит, он не единственная жертва наглости своего брата; значит, Мик тоже не доволен.

И это значит что-то еще.

И Рэй догадывается, что именно.

— А я му-жик, Мик, — по слогам произносит Дэйв, кривя мокрые губы. Он прихватывает бокал Мика и, захапав его себе, разворачивается спиной, — и поэтому моя задница не «весьма хороша». Я мужик, и у меня охуенные булки, — Дэйв хлопает себя по ягодице, и все эти пьяные имбецилы за столом тут же начинают улюлюкать и колотить кулаками по столешнице.

Мик даже не морщится, когда говорит Дэйву отдать бокал обратно.

— А поделом тебе, мистер хреновый барабанщик, — отрезает Дэйв своим гадким повизгивающим голоском (и вправду свинтус!). Он лезет в бокал своим пятачком и принимается хлебать чужое пиво, умудряясь разговаривать между глотками: — Считай, что платишь пивом за потрясающий ве…

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты не разевал рот, пока все не проглотишь.

Дэйв запинается. Кашляет. Оборачивается. Смотрит на противоположный угол стола, а глаза у него — дикие, дикие. Испуганные, как у добычи хищника. Удивленные, как у случайной жертвы киллера. Живые, как у обычного человека.

Уравновешенный, вкрадчивый голос Рэя в ушах у него самого, и не нужно учиться читать мысли, чтобы понять, что и у Дэйва они забиты тем же голосом.

Они братья, и они смотрят друг на друга, и английский язык мертв сейчас — им не нужны слова, чтобы дать название тому, что разрезало реальность между ними на два неравных ломтя с окровавленными рваными краями.

Они братья, и они могут узнать ненависть слету, чье бы обличье она не приняла, как бы много они ни выпили, сколь бы тесно и жарко и влажно ни было.

Дальше все происходит быстрее, чем в заключительной перестрелке из американского вестерна — Мик с прищуром оглядывает Рэя, будто бы соскабливая с него слой камуфляжной краски, руки Дэйва плетьми падают по швам, позволяя пиву темной струйкой литься на дощатый пол, Баптист пьяно, по-скотски гикает и хлопает себя ладонью по бедру. Все эти человечишки слишком пьяно, чтобы догадаться. 

Рэй заставляет себя подхватить смех, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

Рэй сосредотачивается на том, чтобы выдержать изучающий взгляд Мика, препарирующий его посреди людного, шумного бара.

Рэй не готов к этому взгляду, он не готов к такому подлому трюку от старины Мика, не готов к тому, что может за ним последовать.

Еще меньше он готов к тому, что Мик сухо улыбнется, первым отведет глаза и, почесав затылок, встанет из-за стола.

Рэй едва не вскакивает, предчувствуя удар. Мик-Мик-Мик-Мик, мы же лучшие друзья, неужто ты подкинешь свинью своему закадычному дружку Рэю, а как же воспоминания/ностальгия/крепкая-мужская-дружба?

Но Мик ничего не говорит — он добродушно похлопывает Рэя по плечу и идет прочь.

Потрепать по плечу — десятки, сотни, тысячи раз Мик и Рэй делали это раньше, но сейчас совершенно невозможно вспомнить, что же значит этот жест.

Все выходит из под контроля, черви внутри Рэя сворачиваются в испуганные кольца, оставив его одного-одинешенька со столом, где воскресает порушенный им разговор, и с Дэйвом, осевшим на стул. Замолкнувшим, окаменевшим, с пролитым на ботинки пивом.

Мик ждет его на улице, прислонившись к стене и долго, глубоко затягиваясь.

Рэй тоже поджигает сигарету, но лишь для виду проезжается губами по фильтру — ему кажется, что, стоит дыму проникнуть в его нутро, глисты перепугаются еще сильнее (но разве можно еще сильнее?!) и выберутся из Рэя наружу — прорвут его кожу, перескачут по зебре через дорогу, скроются с места преступления, и поминай, как звали.

Рэй к этому моменту уже, конечно же, будет мертв, а опешившего Мика обвинят в убийстве с особой жестокостью.

— Ну и вечерок, — Мик умело выпускает дымное колечко.

— Точно, — без заминки отвечает Рэй.

— И давно у вас это? — так же ровно спрашивает Мик.

Рэю требуется чуть меньше секунды, чтобы рассмотреть каждый из возможных ответов: шутка, закаченные глаза, похабная ухмылка, вздернутые в непонимании брови, даже бегство. Последнее, конечно, не особенно тянет на ответ, но за план Б сойдет.

Сломав сигарету пополам, он встречается взглядом с Миком.

Тот предлагает Рэю свою сигаретную пачку.

Они знают друг друга уже десять лет.

Пусть сдохнет!..

Время истекает — секунда, полторы, дв…

Рэй вытаскивает сигарету из чужой пачки Мальборо.

Останавливает взгляд на переносице Мика (отличный трюк — почти что глаза в глаза, но ты в безопасности от чужих любопытных зенок) и отвечает ему в тон:

— Да.

Мик в очередной раз затягивается, словно это заменит слова.

Докурив сигарету до фильтра, он бросает бычок себе под ноги и, запрокинув голову, вперивается глазами в черное небо Нового Света, где мигает неясным огоньком крыло пролетающего самолета, и произносит:

— Наверное, это тяжело.

«Да» Рэя тонет в глухом хлопке ладони Мика по его плечу на прощание.

— Охота еще накатить — и чего покрепче, знаешь. Увидимся завтра тогда, — меланхолично бросает Мик и, вытянув руку с приподнятым большим пальцем, тут же ловит желтобокое такси.

Рэй стоит с неприкуренной сигаретой в пальцах, зацепившись взглядом за гаснущий бычок Мика на тротуаре. Черный асфальт выглядит так же, как черное небо, а искра на кончике смятой сигареты — точь-в-точь сигнальный огонек самолета в ночи.

Решения сами накапливаются у Рэя в черепушке — он думает, что ему стоит вернуться, стоит подняться наверх, куда разрешен вход одним постояльцам гостиницы, стоит найти номер Дэйва и извиниться.

Он думает о том, что на лице у Дэйва он не увидит этой ночью ни маски триумфатора, ни короны души компании. Куда там — Рэй сбил его корону, и теперь она стоит не больше жестяной банки. Если король лишен титула, а клоун погиб в баре от меткого выстрела «сколько-раз-тебе-повторять-чтобы-ты-не-разевал-рот-пока-все-не-проглотишь», то остается лишь выпить за смерть клоуна.

А еще Рэй думает, что стоит провозгласить нового короля.

Перед тем, как распахнуть входную дверь, Рэй вспоминает о содержимом своего нутра и осторожно проверяет, как там поживают его домашние паразиты — те отвечают склизким салютом.

Рэй не знает, сколько он простоял вот так неподвижно с сигаретой в руке, ведь время умерло, а человеческий язык — атавизм, но когда красная точка в небе растворяется в беззвездной черноте, он переступает порог. (Хотя, возможно, то был не самолет, а наконец погасший миковский бычок на асфальте, но откуда Рэю знать — он не смотрит вверх и не смотрит вниз. Рэй смотрит только вперед.)

***

— …и на лид-гитаре — мой лакомый брат!

(Крик и аплодисменты.)

— Зачем ты делаешь это?

(Шепоток.)

— Потому что я люблю тебя кушать…

(Немо, губами.)

Бессловесной тайны стоит опасаться, лишь когда весь мир оказывается поделен пополам, и все белые пятна на карте уже давно проиграны в кости.

Тогда «и сделал Господь Каину знамение, чтобы никто, встретившись с ним, не убил его».

Бояться нужно, лишь когда даже тусклое стекло перестает показывать твое отражение.

Бежать нужно, лишь когда в мире не остается ничего, кроме шепотов и криков — и тогда нужно бежать, бежать что есть духу.

Расщепление происходит именно в этот самый момент — бежишь и думаешь о первом, втором, отвлекаешься на третье, и суммируешь четвертое с шестым, напрочь забывая о пятом.

Рэй хорошенько знает это. Рэй любит бегать и бегает по две мили в день, если во время гастролей самолеты не делают это вместо него, пока он, устроившись в кресле, закрепляет ремень безопасности и посыпает заказанный томатный сок солью и перцем.

Доверять мозгам, когда бежишь, не стоит. Перебирай конечностями — левая, правая, левая, правая, завяжи шнурок, левая, правая, обожди красный, левая, правая… и так две мили.

Если все остальные люди не с той ноги могут только вставать по утрам с кровати, то Рэй идет дальше: он может завтракать не с той ноги, спорить с менеджером не с той ноги и, безусловно, бежать не с той ноги.

Червивый клубок сжимается до размера грецкого ореха и бухает у него в груди, когда Рэй выходит на пробежки — и оставшись один, Рэй никак не может привести свои мысли в порядок. Да разве тут раскинешь мозгами, когда главные собеседники замолкли и не желают поддержать беседу, пока Рэй не скинет с ног запревшие кроссовки?

Рэй распадается на множество других Рэев: на головорезов и диктаторов, на мужа-домоседа и бесстыдного изменника, на участливого папочку и эгоистичного папашу, на брата Дэйва Дэвиса и палача Дэйва Дэвиса.

Он расслаивается на каждого глиста, нашедшего кров в его темном чреве.

Он делит себя на того, кем был раньше, и того, кем мог бы стать, делай он другие выборы, ставь на других лошадей, трахай другие дырки.

Это случается всякий раз, когда Рэй делает шаг, а потом еще один, еще и еще. Не происходит этого лишь тогда, когда Рэй запрыгивает на сцену, и вся его свита, вся королевская кинковатая рать — за ним.

Когда играет музыка, Рэй целен.

Когда играет музыка, Рэй вспоминает, откуда он пришел, и он становится тем и другим, первым и вторым, черным и белым и в крапинку, и Флэшем, и Блэком, и единицей в статистике неудавшихся суицидов, и мальчиком из бедняцкого района северного Лондона, и насильником, и жертвой, и спасителем.

Рэй не знает, кто он сейчас, но кто бы это ни был, этот некто ему чертовски нравится, и он провозглашает:

— А эта песня — ррромантичччная, — сверкает глазами в сторону публики, — и она… — Рэй берет низкий тон ширпотребных водевилей, — о превратностях любви, представьте себе! — чтобы расшевелить Чикаго, Рэй поднимает руки над головой и начинает медленно хлопать в ритм заигравших клавишных.

Чикаго слушается и повторяет за ним — начинает хлопать, легко попадая в ритм.

Усмешка.

Широкая усмешка.

Так усмехается мистер Флэш, а значит, Рэй сейчас и есть мистер Флэш, и это под его дудку пляшет Чикаго, а значит, это с Флэшем трепался журналист для интервью, провозглашающего начало тура по Штатам.

«Надутый интервьюер: Когда вы говорите залу петь вместе с вами, он поет. Когда говорите ему хлопать, все сразу же хлопают. Любое ваше пожелание немедленно исполняется. Вы когда-нибудь говорили им сделать что-нибудь вопиющее, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко они смогут зайти?

Престидижитатор мистер Флэш: Нет, но любопытно, что вы об этом заговорили, потому что наш последний альбом и есть о том, как ведут себя толпы людей, как толпа реагирует. Я… герой, которого я буду играть на концертах, может проворачивать такое с людьми. Я не хочу сказать, что я способен на подобное, но люди — когда они захотят по-настоящему оторваться, — покажут это. Я думаю, то, чем я занимаюсь на сцене в этом туре — это разрушаю все барьеры, которые есть у меня, как у всякого человека. Ведь в обычной жизни, то, что я делаю, это воздвигаю барьеры, чтобы избежать страданий. Я не уверен, что достаточно раним, но я должен построить небольшие преграды, или же наставлю себе синяков».

Из концерта в концерт песню поет Пэм (и не только потому, что они спят, у нее и вправду блестящий вокал), но сегодня представление проживает свою последнюю жизнь, и потому Рэй дает Пэм отмашку рукой и забирает микрофон себе.

Дэйв от такого нахальства, скорее всего, кривится — Рэй украдкой смотрит через плечо, подмечая, что да, его рот изгибается на нижней половине его лица, да, Рэй в который раз оказался прав, да, предсказание оказалось правдивым.

Да.

Рэй выиграл.

Дэйв чувствует его взгляд и вскидывается, словно приглашает драться.

Мог ли Рэй предугадать и это движение? Он понятия не имеет.

Рэй предпочитает не размышлять сейчас, он предпочитает петь.

_You're such a cool lover,_

_But you're such a cruel lover,_

_Treat me like I'm a fool,_

_I hate you but you know I would kill for you._

Рэй кривляется, злоупотребляя широкими жестами в духе театра времен Реставрации. Чикаго верещит от смеха, когда он то срывается на фальцет, то подражает Руди Валле, превращая Кинкс в психоделический Диксиленд, где Король Юга — Рэй Ду… ах, нет, простите, Король Юга здесь и сейчас — мистер Флэш собственной персоной! (Следите за сменой пиджаков на плечах у миньона-вокалиста.)

_You're a mean and obscene lover,_

_But I would have no other,_

_Even though you treat me bad,_

_You were the best man I ever had_

Эту балладу написала милашка Белль своему возлюбленному Флэшу и исполнила ее в пустеющем борделе, где все богачи уже сделались бывшими богачами, и первый среди них — ее драгоценный.

Стоит ли он твоих слез, куколка? Стоит ли он твоих любовных соков, твоих слез, твоей плоти? Стоит наступить голоду, Флэш захрустит тобой, и косточки не оставит, о, Белль, красавица Белль, стоит ли любовь твоих страданий?

Скажи мне, Белль.

Кем бы сейчас ни был Рэй Дэвис, они с Флэшем знают — да, стоит, любовь стоит всех ведер крови и всех золотых копей, стоит запрятанных под слоями одежды и страшных тайн (и страшных слухов) гениталий, стоит очищенных от наркотиков вен, стоит шелковистых волос без выдранных клочьев, стоит сердца, слопанного любимым (с жареной картошкой, пюре из зеленого горошка и коричневым соусом).

Флэш уверен — Белль бы так и ответила. Белль бы спела всем об их любви, чтобы все знали! чтобы все! все!..

Рэй уверен, уверен —

Голос едва не срывается на позорное козлиное блеяние, и Рэй вытряхивает из головы все эти въедливые мысли и опять становится цельным.

_'Cos through the mirror of love, mirror of love,_

_I see your reflection in the mirror of love._

_And you're alright though you treat me bad._

_When I see you I'm looking through the mirror of love._

Рэй старается спеть так, чтобы с головы Дэйва слетела шляпа мистера Дергунчика.

До самого конца песни Рэй не поворачивается, держит дольше-дольше-дольше, подходит ближе-ближе-ближе к краю сцены. Многорукий Чикаго оплетает его туфли, хватается за край брюк, пытается пробраться под носки, и Рэй отвечает на прикосновения нескольких счастливчиков.

Улыбаясь так широко, что хорошо видна щель меж зубов, Рэй пятится назад и только тогда оглядывается на Дэйва.

Дэйв смотрит на него так, словно не узнает в Рэе своего брата.

«Все еще ни о чем не подозревающий интервьюер: На сцене вы видите себя мишенью?

Все еще восхищающийся собственной смекалкой мистер Флэш: Вы имеете в виду — кем-то, в кого целятся? Нет. Когда я там, наверху, я… я… питаюсь энергией других людей — остальных участников группы и тех, кто купил билет на концерт. Однажды в зале была девчушка, которая дала мне зеркало, и это помогло мне играть. Она решила сделать свой вклад, вместо того чтобы просто взять что-то. Она фактически отдала мне что-то, и я сделал что-то с этим.»

Флэш или Рэй (?)

И вновь это не вопрос.

Кто бы это ни был, высокий человек в кричащих шмотках укрощает Чикаго взметнувшейся вверх рукой, призывает его к тишине и, сделав паузу, картинно нахмурив брови, гнусавит в микрофон:

— А эта песня о гаденьком демоне алкоголе!..

***

Как тушка Белль может быть такой красивой, а голос — таким безобразным?

Когда Белль говорит, всем кажется, что длинные когти скребут по меловой доске; когда Белль смеется, всем кажется, что гончар полирует глиняный кувшин наждачной бумагой; а когда Белль поет, всем кажется, что под нос им подсунули выводок жаб.

Когда Белль плачет, все вздыхают с облегчением — глазницы ее протекают, выпуская слезы во внешний мир, а плотно сомкнутый рот способен только кривиться.

Правда, в последнее время песенки Белль уже никого не раздражают так, как раньше.

Теперь у завсегдатаев Борделя проблем полон рот, а с бутылью дешевого джина все же лучше сидеть не в молчании, а с музыкой (даже такой отвратной, как песнопения Белль).

Банкротство нарушило привычную иерархию Городка — слухи о том, что у мистера Флэша ни гроша за душой не осталось, облетели город в считанные дни, и к концу недели Бордель опустел наполовину. В баре стали наливать один только джин, большинство девчушек из Больших Городов укатило обратно, поняв, что Флэш со своей бандой уже не потянет их зарплату, а вместо поломанной Флэшем в гневном припадке мебели пришлось приобрести простые деревянные скамейки со спинками под девяносто градусов.

— Иди-ка сюда, Дейзи. Komm zu mir, mio amour. Дай-ка я тебя обниму, — приказывает Флэш, приподнимаясь со скамьи на размягченных джином ногах.

Потехи ради он заводит за спину сжатую в кулак руку, и Дейзи как по команде отскакивает и прикрывает ладонями лицо, защищаясь от возможного удара.

— Ну ты что, Дейзи, а? Я же не серьезно, я пошутил. Шутка, это всего лишь шутка, — разводит руками Флэш и тут же валится обратно на скамью.

— Мисс Дейзи, вам принести чего-нибудь выпить? — осведомляется единственная оставшаяся в Городке официантка.

— Ты как ее назвала, курва? — чеканит Флэш. Он оказывается куда трезвее, чем его дружки, раздавившие на четверых две бутылки джина. Те уже слюни пускают себе на лацканы пиджаков, а Флэш еще держится на плаву. Ну а как же. Он же главный. Он же босс.

— Простите, мистер Флэш, просто вы сами так ее…

— Какая она Дейзи? Она Белль, ясно тебе? Я дал ей такое имя, и все должны называть ее именно так. А уж какое имя использую я… — Флэш качает головой, — это не твое шлюшье дело. Поняла?

Официантка мелко кивает, то и дело косясь на сваленные в углу останки мебели.

— Брысь, — официантка послушно убегает. Дейзи следит за ее удаляющейся фигуркой ленивым взглядом, а потом обращается к допивающему остатки джина Флэшу.

— На ней мои салатовые каблуки. Они раньше принадлежали мне. Это моя обувь, Флэш, она моя.

— Боюсь, больше не твоя, крошка.

— Флэш-ш-ш, — она смакует шипящее окончание имени и двумя пальчиками притрагивается к колену Флэша, перебирает ими и останавливается, дойдя до внутренней стороны бедра.

— Верни мне их, любовь моя.

— Боюсь, твоей любви слишком плевать.

— А есть ли способ, которым я могу переубедить мою любовь? — игриво спрашивает она, устраиваясь у него на коленях.

Фиаско подкосило Флэша — на подбородке и шее трехдневная щетина, глаза покраснели от недосыпа и пьянства, а манжеты рубашки посерели. Фиаско Флэша подкосило Дейзи. На ней это даже виднее — не выщипанный вовремя пушок над верхней губой, грубеющая кожа и постепенно теряющая округлости фигура.

— Твоя любовь в напряженных раздумьях… — тянет Флэш, не сопротивляясь, когда она обхватывает его лицо руками и смотрит в него, как в зеркало. Так делают превращающиеся в (ночных!) бабочек личинки-подростки — каждое утро со страхом, изумлением и восторгом подмечают перемены.

— Ты же знаешь, на что я способна ради своей любви, — жеманничает Дейзи.

— Хочешь, чтобы твоя любовь испытала тебя? А? Грязная девчонка… — уголки губ Флэша расходятся в разные стороны, словно кулисы, готовые затянуть зрителей прямо в щель между его передних зубов, — спой мне. Спой мне о своей любви. Спой мне о своей любви и обо всем том, что твоя любовь делает от любви к тебе. Вспомни, как твоя любовь избивала и насиловала, вспомни, как твоя любовь посадила тебя на наркотики, — Флэш лижет губы и едва не захлебывается словами, — вспомни все выбитые зубы и подбитые глаза. Вспомни, как твоя любовь использовала тебя, как живую грушу и движущуюся мишень. Как тебе такая задачка?

Дейзи уже давно убрала руки от его лица. Она не отвечает. Флэш видит, как мечется ее взгляд.

Он заставляет Дейзи посмотреть на него, крепко схватив ее за подбородок. На коже остаются следы от отросших ногтей.

— Так ты споешь о том, как твоя любовь превратила тебя в это затюканное, нервное существо, — Флэш облизывает кончик ее носа и неожиданно возбужденно шепчет: — Существо без пола, вот чем ты стала, сестрица, или лучше будет сказать…

— Хорошо, хорошо, я спою! — Дейзи вскакивает на ноги и делает пару шагов назад.

Флэш победно усмехается и начинает хлопать в ладоши:

— Просим! Все мы… — он оглядывает на глазах пустеющий Бордель, но не выдает досады, — все мы ждем блестящую песню от блестящей Белль!

Решившие по старой памяти остаться в Борделе на всю ночь посетители не могут упустить какого-никакого развлечения и поворачивают головы к Дейзи. Та наматывает прядки волос на пальцы левой руки и улыбается своей ломкой, естественной улыбкой (в первый же месяц знакомства Флэш потребовал, чтобы Дейзи научилась наконец улыбаться, как настоящая женщина. Она справилась за считанные дни — употребленное в ее отношении слово «женщина» ее покорило).

Она обнажает ровные зубы (она знает, как бы Флэшу хотелось иметь точно такие же) и хмурит густые, потерявшие форму брови. Мнется.

— Начинай, сука! — командует Флэш, стирая улыбку с ее лица.

— Эта песня посвящается моей любви, — разводит руками Дейзи. Прикрыв глаза, она начинает петь.

_You're a crude and a rude lover,_

_But I would have no other,_

_You slap me down, treat me bad,_

_You're a two-timing swine and you drive me mad._

В детстве Дейзи пела точно так же.

Покачивала головой взад-вперед, так что челка лезла в глаза, выстукивала ритм правой ступней и вытягивала губы.

Бродяга помнит ее голос и ее лицо и ее тело, хотя и не может вытащить из памяти слов тех шансонеток, которые Дейзи любила.

Но Бродяга прекрасно знает, что эту песню он никогда раньше не слышал. Ее не знает ни один завсегдатай подгнивающего притона, ни один член банды Флэша, ни даже сам Флэш.

Вполне возможно, Дейзи и сама эту песню не знает.

Засунув руки в карманы, Бродяга неспешно подходит ближе. Знакомый полосатый костюм Большого Рона со времени последней встречи потемнел и засалился, а сам Большой Рон окосел от пьянства — вот, посапывает сейчас, по-медвежьи раскрыв рот. Ранее казавшиеся опасными дружки Флэша теперь смахивают на обыкновенных городских пьянчуг. В Больших Городах Бродяга много видел таких.

Последний, кто пытается сохранить лицо — это сам Флэш. Притворяется, что у него все под контролем, хотя куда там — даже не думал ни про какой запасной вариант.

Бродяга помнит обещание Флэша намотать его кишки на фонарный столб, но вряд ли науськиваемые неким мистером Блэком горожане позволят Флэшу прикончить их «товарища» (новое слово взамен введенного Флэшем «господина»).

Флэш замечает Бродягу и кивком приглашает его сесть к нему на скамью.

Бродяга предусмотрительно устраивается на противоположном конце.

— Выпить предложить не могу — джин закончился. Если ты, конечно, не любитель вылизывать бутылки.

Бродяга не отвечает. Все, чего ему хочется — это зажмуриться и слушать бьющий по чувству прекрасного голос Дейзи, представляя, что они опять клянутся друг другу хранить свою невинность, еще не зная, что невинности не существует.

Жизнь ее давным-давно задушила.

— Ты что, язык проглотил? В прошлый раз тебя было не заткнуть, — беззлобно произносит Флэш.

— Прошло время, — неопределенно отвечает Бродяга.

— Звучишь, как философ и шарлатан в одном флаконе.

«Все же лучше, чем ты», — хочется огрызнуться Бродяге, но он вовремя прикусывает язык — в отличие от своих дружков Флэш еще не понял, что скорого конца не избежать, а значит, он готов зубами выгрызать себе путь к отступлению.

Лучше не подзуживать его.

— Знаешь, почему сегодня я не расколол тебе череп ножкой от стула, как только увидел? — Флэш продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа: — Потому что у нас есть кое-что общее, мужик.

Бродяга не успевает уклониться, когда тот хватает его за рукав свитера, тянет на себя и выдыхает с перегаром в лицо:

— Мы знаем грязный секретик нашей подружки.

Бродяга вырывается и тотчас оборачивается в сторону Дейзи. Та все еще стоит не больше чем в семи ярдах от них с Флэшем, но она так и не открыла глаза и все продолжает петь — рифма за рифмой, признание за признанием, ложь за правдой и правда за ложью.

_You're a mean and obscene lover,_

_But you are my dream lover,_

_'Cos even though you treat me bad,_

_You were the best man I ever had._

Бродяга чувствует боль. Сильную и ни на что не похожую, будто от сквозной раны. Ему кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и боль станет такой нестерпимой, что он подбежит к Дейзи, встанет на колени и станет умолять вернуться к нему.

Но Бродяга знает, что никогда этого не сделает.

Бродяга слишком осмотрителен для этого, слишком мудр и труслив.

Флэш машет ему рукой и улыбается почти что сочувственно:

— Ты здесь никому не нужен. Броди, броди, Бродяга, пока, пока.

Когда Бродяга идет к дверям, зная, что никогда больше не вернется в это место, он не видит по-кукольному раскрывающихся глаз Дейзи (а Флэш, следящий з сценой, не говорит ни словечка. Он слишком любит мыльные оперы, снятые в Больших Городах, и человечков из них, вечно опаздывающих со словами и взглядами).

Песня подходит к концу — Дейзи перестает выстукивать ритм ногой, больше не подергивает головой и не закрывает глаз (ведь она столько пропустила, дурочка!). Дейзи смотрит Бродяге в спину, гадая, любит он еще свою Дейзи или уже нет. Вот бы на лепестках ромашки погадать.

Дейзи поражается самой себе — она давненько не думала ни о ком, кроме Флэша. С тех пор, как Флэш перестал кормить ее кинками, мысли о всевозможных чудных вещах стали все чаще приходить к ней в голову. Пришельцы, тайный язык пчел, гравировки на могильных камнях, мокрая от росы трава под босыми ступнями, мужчины — разные, не только ее любовь Флэш.

— А теперь, детка, твоя награда! — вскрикивает Флэш — крепко взяв бутылку за горлышко, он разбивает ее о ножку скамьи.

Наперевес с блестящей острым горлом бутылью он направляется в сторону барной стойки.

— Твои салатовые туфельки, красавица, — говорит он побледневшей от испуга официантке. Та дергается, собираясь стащить с ног злосчастные туфли, но Флэш останавливает ее жестом.

Его слова для ушей Дейзи слаще яблочного пирога.

— Это слишком скучно и просто, так не пойдет. Дай я лучше срежу туфли прямо с твоих ножек, вот это будет забава!

Дальше Бордель оглашают истошный вопль, звон разбитого стекла, стук падающего тела и довольное хихиканье Флэша.

От быстро сменяющих друг друга звуков Дейзи ощущает необычайную живость. Рушащийся у нее на глазах мир кажется куда более сочным, чем наркотическое благополучие последних лет.

А без кинков не так уж и плохо, решает Дейзи, допевая последние строчки.

_'Cos through the mirror of love, mirror of love,_

_I see your reflection in the mirror of love._

_And you're alright though you treat me bad._

_When I see you I'm looking through the mirror of love._

_Oh the mirror of love, sure look alright_

_'Cos when I see you I'm looking through the mirror of love._


	9. IX

_Three blind mice. Three blind mice._

_See how they run. See how they run._

_They all ran after the farmer's wife,_

_Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,_

_Did you ever see such a sight in your life,_

_As three blind mice._

В лохматом шестьдесят пятом на первых гастролях по Штатам Рэй познакомился с продавцом бургеров из пропахшей маслом и луком забегаловки для белой швали. Тот гордо называл себя «шефом» и жаловался Рэю на католичку-мамашу, предсказуемо не признающую аборт, и семерых младших братьев. Шеф то и дело шутил про нежные отношения священников с алтарными мальчиками и корил католичество во всех смертных грехах: вымирании динозавров, убийстве Джей Эф Кеннеди и коммунизме.

Когда Рэй рассказал ему об отменяемых один за другим концертах Кинкс, шеф и тут заподозрил грязные делишки католиков.

— У меня пять сестер и один брат, шеф, а моя мать точно не католичка, — покачал головой Рэй, пытаясь подцепить плавающую в газировке дольку лимона кончиком ногтя.

— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка, — пожал плечами шеф. — А ты, дай угадаю, баловень-младшенький?

Рэй сморщился.

— Самый младший в нашей семье — мой брат, — он нехотя продолжил, — он наш гитарист.

— И как, вы ладите?

Он сморщился вновь, заставив шефа зычно хохотнуть.

— В бизнесе цапаться нельзя, запомни мой совет, парень. Личное надо оставить за бортом, — поняв, что Рэй не впечатлился его словами, шеф нагнулся к нему и доверительно сообщил: — у меня есть девушка — вот та-а-аке-е-енные сиськи, ноги от ушей, весь комплект, встречаемся уже третий год. Черт меня дернул управлять этой закусочной вдвоем, но секрет не в этом. Когда мы обсуждаем бизнес, и моя девушка ругается на меня, я просто представляю, что имею ее в рот, как грязную шлюху, — шеф подмигнул ему, — успокаивает. А раз у тебя брат, то представляй, как лупишь его там…

Не дослушав, Рэй процедил «спасибо» и, собрав со стойки всю сдачу монетками, вышел на воздух, чистый от лука и масла.

Во время следующей стычки Рэй едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не разбить Дэйву губу, чтобы тот наконец заткнулся и прекратил пытать Рэя своим визгливым голоском истерички.

А потом ему в голову залетело «я-просто-представляю-что-имею-ее-в-рот-как-грязную-шлюху», и он тут же успокоился. Кулаки перестали чесаться.

Правда, несколько раз спустя злость вернулась с новой силой.

На этот раз Рэя выводили из себя не рассуждения Дэйва о том, «в какую сторону должна двигаться наша группа», нет, все было приземленнее — Дэйв не брал у него в рот с тех самых пор, как Рэй едва не сломал ему нос, седлая его и проползая на коленях ближе к его лицу.

За десять лет изменилось многое, но только не крики Дэйва. Они все те же — громкие, отчаянные и терроризирующие барабанные перепонки Рэя.

Перед тем, как зайти к Дэйву в номер, он пару минут стоит у двери, прислушиваясь к звону и громыханию бьющихся вещей.

Скользкий и проворный организм, прорастающий внутри тела Рэя, шикает на него, просит утихомирить пульс и убавить количество вырабатываемого телом адреналина, пока Рэй стоит и силится угадать, что разносит его братец в номере, в который едва влезают двуспальная кровать и шифоньер.

Рэй быстро распахивает дверь, не давая Дэйву времени разобраться. Не давая себе времени разобраться.

Дэйв застывает — не может поверить, что у Рэя хватило наглости заявиться в его номер без приглашения после всего того, что Рэй сказал. Сказал при всей группе, сказал напоказ, сказал, чтобы все повернулись к нему, вспомнили о нем, затрепетали перед ним — перед блядским королем этого блядского вечера.

— Уходи, — сипло говорит Дэйв, — пошел вон, пока я тебя не убил.

На полу за его спиной виднеется стеклянное крошево разбитой люстры и покореженная антенна телевизора.

— Мне нужно…

— Я ухожу из группы, — режет Дэйв, и Рэй спотыкается на слове. В желудке и горле тоже что-то спотыкается, грозясь разорвать его изнутри, и Рэй закашливается — болезненно и неестественно для безветренной теплыни в окне.

— Я ухожу из Кинкс. Я ухожу, потому что я так, блядь, решил. Понял теперь?! — он не выдерживает и срывается на крик.

— Зачем ты при всех сказал, а? При Мике? Это потому что я с ним спал? Потому что делал это не только с?..

Они стоят в паре футов друг от друга, словно боятся не выдержать и устроить кровавую потасовку, если подойдут ближе. Клочья волос и плоти покроют пол кроваво-черным ковром. Вот горничным будет наутро радость!

Гадать, достаточно ли Дэйв успокоился для того, чтобы выслушивать его извинения, нет ни времени, ни сил — Рэй делает мелкий шаг вперед и говорит неразборчиво, словно на пробу:

— Я не должен был говорить этого при всех. Я не хотел.

— Пошел ты. Уебывай отсюда. Не хочу тебя слушать, твои… ты… твои чертовы игры. Мне хватит, достаточно, я не хочу больше, так что вали отсюда, вали… — слова выходят со свистом, точно у Дэйва больные легкие, и он никак не может вдохнуть поглубже, глубже, еще глубже —

— Извини меня, — спокойным голосом говорит Рэй. Он не чувствует раскаяния, но знает, что это именно то, что Дэйву сейчас нужно услышать. Рэй давненько не говорил никому таких слов (малышки, выдаваемые ему Расой по воскресеньям, не в счет), и это звучит ново для обоих. Рэй даже не знает, кто из них больше удивился.

Беспомощность охватывает его плотным коконом — ему нужно действовать вслепую, и он повторяет увереннее:

— Извини меня, Дэйв.

Он шагает вперед, сокращая расстояние. Под ногами похрустывает стекло.

— Я пришел, чтобы извинится. Только ради этого, — с изумительно сыгранным сожалением продолжает он, по-настоящему включаясь в игру. (Эта игра — одна из его любимых. Рэй против Дэйва. Игра против реальности. Правило всего одно, и оно заключается в том, что Дэйв ни за что не должен понять, что Рэй с ним играет.)

В полку придуманных Рэем героев прибывает — совестливый старший брат. Рэй изумляется, как идея этой маски не закралась в его голову раньше, ведь его младший братик, кажется, и впрямь купился. Рэй не дает себе времени продумать все и позволяет инстинктам самим подбирать слова.

Сыграв лицом смирение, он предлагает:

— Хочешь, я встану на колени? — он делает это, не дождавшись ответа, и теперь смотрит на Дэйва снизу вверх, разглядывая его позолоченные светом люстры волосы и широко распахнутые злющие глаза. Рэй смотрит, не мигая, и чуть отходит от образа совестливого старшего брата, разрешая себе представить, что он вдавливает Дэйва в стену и кусает до крови за ухо.

Разрешая себе представить, что он имеет его в рот, как грязную шлюху.

Чтобы Дэйв уяснил, что клянчить извинения и шантажировать уходом из группы больше не пройдет. Только этой ночью, и больше никогда.

Но в этот раз в фантазиях Рэй не находит привычного успокоения.

— Да, — лицо Дэйва искажается, — да, постой на коленях и попроси у меня прощения. Скажи, что тебе жаль, давай, скажи… ублюдок, никогда мне этого раньше не говорил, ни-ког-да, — когда Дэйв говорит, у него дрожат губы, а когда он внезапно тянется к пуговицам брюк, начинают дрожать и руки.

— Давай, я помогу, — с еле скрываемой насмешкой предлагает Рэй, накрывая его пах рукой, но тот отбрасывает его ладонь в сторону, как будто ему противно.

— Извинись.

На секунду в голове трепещет шальная мысль: не признаться ли Дэйву в том, что теперь их страшная тайна принадлежит еще и мистеру Мику Чарльзу Эйвори? 

— Извини меня.

— Они могли все понять, они могли… могли узнать про нас, спустя все это время, пиздюк, как же я ненавижу тебя, — Дэйв с силой наступает ему туфлей на колено, и Рэй недовольно шипит, — ты совсем заигрался, это моя жизнь… она может быть уродской, но она моя, мать твою, моя!

Рэю кажется, что большего он не стерпит, что еще одно словечко о том, какой Дэйв бедненький и замученный, еще только одно — и Рэй повалит его спиной на стекло.

Рэй не понимает, что в этот момент написано у него на лице, но Дэйв сдерживает поток ругательств и наконец начинает говорить по делу (верхняя брючная пуговица все же оказалась расстегнутой благодаря стараниям Рэя. Ай-ай-ай! Такая инициатива никак не вписывается в архетип совестливого старшего брата):

— Хорошо. Я останусь в группе. Ведь это я ее создал. И сейчас только начался тур. И я не беру обратный билет в Лондон только потому, что я не такой эгоистичный мудак, как ты, — Дэйв делает передышку и заканчивает уже совсем уверенно и ровно, — но я больше никогда с тобой не лягу.

На мгновение лицо Дэйва становится совсем детским. Одну секунду кажется, что Дэйв сбросил десять лет, и ему только что стукнуло семнадцать (отцу даже пришлось подписать кое-какие бумаги, чтобы Кинкс взяли на лейбл, а все потому, что Дэйв — мо-ло-ко-сос).

На мгновение он понимает, что это его черты сейчас проявляются в лице Дэйва, будто они отражают друг друга, будто между ними вдруг появляется что-то общее.

— Я никогда больше не буду с тобой спать, — склонившись над ним, клянется Дэйв.

Когда Рэй идет вверх по лестнице, в колени вступает, словно в них гвозди вогнали, и ему приходится в полутьме пролета ощупывать себе ноги. На пальцах остаются мелкие осколки лампы, и Рэй счищает их с брюк тыльной стороной руки. Он не чувствует оставленных стеклом царапин у самых костяшек.

Уже внутри своего номера Рэй на ощупь силится найти кнопку включения света, но найдя, ничего не включает. Он сползает по двери на пол и прикрывает рот ладонью, выравнивая дыхание в темноте.

Ему не спастись.

Не Флэшу с воровским прошлым, городским бунтом и руками по локоть в крови.

Не Блэку с перфорированным мозгом, жирухой-женой и не религиозным фанатизмом.

Не кому угодно еще.

В этот раз не спастись Рэю Дэвису.

Он чувствует одиночный, но острый укол в желудке, точно кто-то изнутри тычет в него на пробу.

Но сейчас Рэю наплевать на свою беспозвоночную компанию. Плевать на завтрашний концерт и на то, как он теперь собирается вести себя с Миком. Ему плевать на оставшуюся в отделении реанимации жизнь до семьдесят третьего года и на смерть, ожидающую его после окончания этого тура.

По большому счету, Рэю на все плевать, и в подтверждение этого он встает, раскрывает окно и валится из него.

Во время падения Рэй кричит так громко, что мир глохнет, а время гибнет, чтобы никогда больше не позволить состариться ни одному человечку.

Но настоящий английский джентельмен знает, что этим воплем он бы перебудил всю гостиницу, и потому, все еще прижимаясь спиной к входной двери, Рэй затыкает крик, смыкая зубы на суставе у основания большого пальца и не разжимая их, даже когда по губам и подбородку начинает течь соленая влага.

***

Рэй оголен.

Его тело, его нервы.

Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис — это смертельно опасный оголенный провод с напряжением двадцать семь тысяч вольт.

Если сунешься к нему близко, сначала попадешь в электромагнитное поле (некоторые это называют «любовью»).

После этого тебя ударит током, одежда и волосы превратятся в огненный шар (это называют «первым разом», чаще «еблей»).

В конце концов тебе диагностируют ожог пятидесяти и больше процентов кожных покровов, а значит, ты обречен («брак»/«брачный союз»/«супружество»; на деле — двухголовая гидра).

Но, в отличие от трансформаторной будки, на нем нет предупреждающего значка, и особо любопытные продолжают идти по трем стадиям сближения с оголенным проводом по имени Рэй.

Этой ночью на одной кровати с Рэем спит Пэм.

Пэм — под сухопарым телом Рэя, а значит, Пэм — под угрозой.

Они продолжают интрижку второе турне подряд, и Рэя беспокоит это постоянство.

Стабильности он хочет от двух вещей: работы и брака, — но первое неосуществимо из-за братца в группе, а второе перестало быть осуществимым в тот день, когда Раса бросила его — взяла книги, детей и мебель, а в обмен оставила записку с категоричным «Я от тебя ухожу».

Рэй просыпается от жары. Он аккуратно откатывается от спящей Пэм, надеясь, что она не проснется, и он сможет провести остаток ночи наедине с самим собой.

Рэй ведет по телу кончиками пальцев — он весь мокрый от пота. Дрожит. Курить не хочется, но он машинально поджигает сигарету и стоит с ней посреди комнаты, пока не догадывается распахнуть дверь на балкон.

Воздух Сан-Франциско обдувает Рэя букетом из соленых вод залива, забивающего ноздри бензина и осенней прохлады — ровно той же, которая должна прямо сейчас продувать домишки на родном Мазвелл-хилл. Поставив руки домиком, Рэй прикрывает огонек зажигалки от порывов ветра и спустя минутку борьбы со стихией награждает себя глубокой затяжкой.

Табак в Штатах другой. Он крепче, и если выкурить подряд несколько сигарет на голодный желудок — взлетишь в стратосферу, как будто папиросы были начинены коноплей.

Рэй крутит сигарету в пальцах, почти что позволяя тлеющему концу соприкасаться с кожей, но в последний момент останавливаясь.

Рана от укуса на левой руке все еще тревожит его, когда Рэй ходит в душ, намыливает руки или же просто резко сжимает ладонь.

Каждую ночь на сцене.

— Тебя что, дикий зверь покусал? — спросил его наутро Мик.

Рэй ответил не сразу — все выискивал подвох в вопросе.

— Можно и так сказать… Это было дико, так или иначе.

— Ты бы врачу показал, у тебя там, наверное, все запеклось. Играть сможешь?

— Конечно, — очень решительно ответил Рэй и провел рукой по грифу.

Сустав до сих пор не дает о себе забыть. Рэй нянчится с ним, когда никто и ничто за ним не следит. Он баюкает поврежденную руку в темноте, тыкает ногтем вокруг ранки, а потом дует на встревоженную плоть.

Этим утром ему впервые пришлось протереть ее от гноя, и хотя на концерте она тревожила его не больше обычного, прямо сейчас рука на ощупь похожа на грелку. Сухая, горячая и воспаленная.

Бессонница дарит своим мученикам иллюзорное превосходство над миром спящих, и Рэй чувствует себя в безопасности, когда стоит вот так у балкона, высунувшись наружу плечами и головой, облитый эхом красок городских билбордов, а другой половиной тела оставаясь внутри, в душной темноте, пахнущей крепким алкоголем и спермой.

Ночь помогает свернуть в отчуждение, когда, просеивая свое прошлое, Рэй сталкивается с очередным отсутствием выбора. Как же ему все это надоело. Он изучает собственные волнения, не позволяя себе окунаться в них с головой.

Рэй представляет свои мысли речным потоком, где приходится либо хвататься за все подряд подводные камни, пытаясь не смолоть свое тело в фарш, либо тонуть. Полные илистой воды легкие — это совсем не то, что Рэй воображал, валяясь на больничной койке с год назад и проигрывая всевозможные сценарии самоубийства.

Догоревшая до фильтра сигарета жжет пальцы, и Рэй отпускает ее в свободный полет навстречу заплеванному тротуару Фриско.

Он хмурит брови; один из самых крутых речных поворотов никак не пропускает Рэя вперед, как бы тот ни подгребал под себя руками стылую воду.

— Охуеть теперь можно, — чеканит Рэй, вцепляясь в балконную перегородку до белеющих костяшек. Сустав на левой руке отвечает тупой болью.

Его брат, его младшенький, Дэйв Death Of A Clown Дэвис, последний крысеныш в бесконечном выводке Дэвисов. Выпрыгнул из брюха мамочки так рано, что соседи посчитали Дэйва подкидышем.

Как бы Рэй был, блядь, счастлив, будь это правдой.

Но нет, родство очевидно — у Дэйва мамочкина улыбка во весь зубастый рот и папашина склонность трахать все, что движется.

На последнее Рэй и уповал, когда во время сегодняшнего выступления подкрался к Дэйву и, перебивая мощные колонки, сказал ему прямо в ухо:

— Весь вечер пялишься на ту красноволосую девчонку с первого ряда, но я-то могу отсосать тебе лучше, чем она. Только ртом, никаких рук, ты все знаешь.

Пусть согласится или оглохнет, одно из двух.

Рэю казалось, что он остыл.

Но в этот раз у него не получилось ничего предугадать.

Сегодня вечером Рэй проиграл, и ни Пэм у него под боком, ни дорогой виски не могут выпотрошить его голову так, чтобы он забыл холодок в голосе Дэйва, когда тот ответил:

— Что тебе нужно сказать, чтобы ты понял?

Рэй снова прокручивает в голове вопрос Дэйва и чувствует, что замерз. Заледенели лицо, шея и предплечья, открытые промозглому бризу Фриско, но особенно крепко Рэя сковало льдом изнутри — тот самый отсек у него в черепушке, отвечающий за ненавистного братца.

_I'm just a number waiting to be called._

_It is time for confessing it all,_

_I'm just another face,_

_Yes, it's time for confessing it all._

Дальше воспоминание меркнет — цвета, лица и огни слизывает чернота, и из головы вымывает и музыку, и сумасшествие, и Дэйва с его холодком-холодком-холодк…

Именно тогда с Рэем заговаривают.

***

Бордель закрывают согласно новому постановлению о «Запрете пропаганды разврата среди несовершеннолетних» за день до того, как горожане провозглашают мистера Блэка единоличным правителем Городка.

По правде говоря, к этому моменту от Борделя остается одно название — ни мандавошек, ни выпивки, даже мордобой — и тот канул в лету, после того как однажды внутрь ворвались горожане под предводительством Большой Шишки (он переметнулся к мистеру Блэку почти сразу же за Пьянчугой Епископом) с требованием выдать им самозванца Флэша.

Несмотря на тщетность поисков Флэша, мистер Блэк, созвав всех на главную площадь, присуждает Большой Шишке награду за старания. За неимением золота, меди и других полезных ископаемых медаль выпечена из сдобного теста, а на ней написано красной глазурью: «Защитник Городка».

На той же площади мистер Блэк переименовывает Министерство Войны в Министерство Справедливости и начинает набирать волонтеров в созданный там же Фронт Городка.

— Все, кто запишется во Фронт Городка, будут называться героями — независимо от того, как они впоследствии покажут себя. Желание сложить голову на благо своего города уже делает из человека героя! — вещает в рупор мистер Блэк.

Все, кто был на выступлениях мистера Блэка, знают, что он любит, когда слушатели смотрят прямо на него (ни в коем случае не друг на друга), и что стоит подождать немного после окончания его речи (поддерживая таким образом торжественность момента) и только потом начать аплодировать.

Разбивая строй одинаковых хлопков, кто-то подбрасывает в воздух соломенную шляпу, что мистер Блэк тут же пресекает:

— Рано праздновать, товарищи! Перед нами стоят жизненно-важные задачи, и если мы не решим их, все наши старания пойдут прахом, — он пытливо оглядывает собравшихся и, стукнув себя в грудь, и повышает голос, — все мои старания пойдут прахом! Как всем нам известно, наш Городок — не просто какой-то город. У нашего Городка уникальное историческое и природное наследие. Дубы Городка самые раскидистые и самые старые во всех близлежащих землях. Но главное — это люди. Вы! — он раскидывает руки в стороны, словно созывая слушателей для одного многорукого объятия. — Жители Городка всегда считались самыми образованными и уважаемыми людьми, все мы об этом знаем, да?

Дождавшись кивков, он продолжает:

— Я давно размышлял об одной вещи... И эта вещь — добродетель. Что за слово такое «добродетель», спросите вы?..

— Я знаю, что это! — доносится с задних рядов.

Мистер Блэк тут же бледнеет, и все принимаются шикать на невежу.

— Никогда больше не перебивайте меня, — велит мистер Блэк почти что шепотом, — никогда, — откашлявшись он продолжает, — «добродетель» означает делать добро, и людям нужно делать добро не только своим товарищам или соседям, но и тем, кто далеко от них. Например, люди в Городишке и Городочке. Пока мы с вами строили новое, светлое общество, негодяи из больших городов приехали в эти два девственных места и пытаются устроить там тот же бардак, за который ответственен в нашем городе самозванец Флэш!

Тон мистера Блэка всегда делается гневным на имени Флэша, и несмотря на то, что личность их нового лидера никогда открыто не обсуждалась, многие строят догадки о том, как Флэш плохо обошелся с мистером Блэком в давние школьные времена.

— У нас есть выбор. Мы можем сказать, что проблемы Городишка и Городочка — это только их дело, что раз они «счастливы», — нараспев произносит мистер Блэк, — то и помощь им не нужна. А можно поступить и по-другому — можно избавить Городишко и Городочек от насильственных реформ Больших Городов. Можно взять эти два райских места под свою постоянную защиту. Ведь все мы понимаем, что жители Городишка и Городочка — простые, хорошие люди. Иногда даже самые лучшие из нас ошибаются. Миссис Блэк! — он обращается к тощей девице с непроницаемым выражением лица и золотистыми кудряшками.

В последнее время мистер Блэк начал появляться с ней на публике все чаще и чаще, вел ее под руку, гладил по волосам, целомудренно целовал в лоб. Пара была до того складной, что воспоминания о грузной, толстощекой женщине, представлявшейся миссис Блэк на первых собраниях, вскоре улетучились из памяти горожан.

Миссис Блэк строевым шагом подходит к мужу и разворачивает над его головой большущий плакат, где красными печатными буквами выведено: «Содружество Великого Городка».

Горожане как по команде почтительно разевают рты, а Мистер Блэк победно улыбается, точно уже спас другие земли от пагубного влияния Больших Городов.

— Наш любимый Городок моими и вашими стараниями станет Великим Городком. А земли вокруг мы освободим от оккупации и возьмем наших собратьев в Содружество Великого Городка. Тогда жители других городов тоже станут вашими товарищами, и все мы будем трудиться на строительство лучшего, справедливого мира!

Послушно выждав пару секунд, площадь разражается шквалом хлопков (все держат один и тот же любимый мистером Блэком ритм — раз-два-три, раз-два-три…).

Так, под оглушительные аплодисменты, и погибает Городок.

***

— Привет, я — Рэй Дэвис, как поживаешь? — раздается внутри Рэя.

Это же собственный голос он сейчас слышит.

В своем теле.

Теле, принадлежащем Рэю Дэвису. Ему и никому больше.

Быть может, если покрепче зажмуриться, добежать до кровати и спрятаться под одеялом, этот кошмар пройдет.

— И кто же ты? Я имею в виду, кто конкретно? Я за всю жизнь стольких напридумывал, что иногда могу и не признать своего героя. Со злодеями всегда легче — они мне намертво впечатываются в память.

Веди голос беседу с Рэем прямо из его черепушки, он бы рассудил, что наконец рехнулся окончательно (никто бы и не удивился такому финалу). Но голос хитер — он звучит во всем теле, он в пятках, кончиках пальцев, траншеях зеленоватых вен.

— Будешь в молчанку играть? Ну конечно!

Левую руку обдает пламенем, и Рэй шипит сквозь зубы, выжидая, когда боль хотя бы немного отступит. Последние слова голоса доносятся откуда-то из поврежденного сустава, разрывая края ранки и смачивая запекшуюся кровь свежей и текучей.

— Прекрати это, прекрати… — бормочет Рэй, обращаясь к самому себе. В ответ ему молчат — только дверь на балкон, ободряемая порывом ветра, раскрывается еще сильнее.

Рэй тут же начинает клацать зубами, запоздало вспомнив о том, что успел изрядно продрогнуть, убивая время и бунтуя против закона, диктующего, что днем нужно работать, а ночью спать. Рэй хочет совмещать. Он хочет все делать наоборот. Хочет, чтобы руку прекратило дергать от боли —

— Ты болезненный. Я вот тоже, но персонажей я обычно от этой хрени избавляю.

— Мудло, прекрати, мать твою за ногу, — пытается заткнуть вновь раздавшийся в его чреве голос.

Рэй прижимает горячие ладони к горячему животу, и на краешке всполошившегося сознания просыпается догадка. Рэй бьет себя здоровой рукой под диафрагму и смеется, задыхаясь, и задыхается, смеясь.

Черви, черви, все это — черви, внутри у него обитают самые настоящие червивые колонии, решившие отобрать у Рэя власть над ним самим.

Как бы не так.

Рэй здесь хозяин, Рэй всем им покажет, Рэй прочистит свой желудок еще раз, и на этот раз все пройдет удачно.

В тот прошлый мудилы-врачи умудрились освободить его тело от двух пачек болеутоляющего и трех бутылок игристого вина, а взамен подселили ему безобидных личинок. В больнице все сразу узнали, что Рэй суицидник, что Рэй пытался отравить себя, что Рэй хотел прикончить свою тушу — а значит, почему бы не подкинуть туда живучих организмов.

Они будут посообразительнее Рэя.

Они не будут расходовать такой годный материал.

— Ты такая же истеричка, как и мой брат.

— Это мой брат! — выкрикивает Рэй.

— Вот я и говорю — истеричка.

— Если не скажешь мне, кто ты…

— Рэй Дэвис, я — Рэй Дэвис! — он со всей дури топает ногами, вертится в разные стороны, словно черви уже окружили его.

— По тебе пот градом катится, ты случайно не умираешь? Никогда не видел, как мои герои умирают. Я имею в виду, по-настоящему, — голос затихает, стоит им обоим услышать шелест простыней в противоположном углу номера.

— Ты ее сейчас разбудишь, — голос явно недоволен, недоволен, куда сильнее самого Рэя.

— Я вас всех передавлю. Это как глисты… Нобби рассказывал, нет, Баптист, нет… — огонь распространяется по всему телу — от руки искорка мчится к плечам, коленям, горлу.

— Да ты болен, — с безликим восхищением говорит голос, и Рэй замирает, узнав собственные интонации.

Желудок сводит.

Хочется блевать подлыми червями, но Рэй же себя знает. Знает, что из него не выйдет ничего, кроме жратвы, пива и желудочной кислоты.

— Я тебя прикончу.

— Попробуй.

Рэй знает, что голос играет с ним, но остановиться уже не выходит.

У него никогда не выходит вовремя остановиться.

Он делает пару шагов прочь от балкона и тут же врезается в стену, впечатываясь кончиком носа в нечто совершенно гладкое.

Зеркало!..

Ночные огни Фриско позволяют Рэю различить свои очертания в стекле.

Отражение колотит вместе с самим Рэем.

— Убивай, если так хочется, — науськивает голос.

Рэй хлюпает носом и закрывает руками лицо. Хочется упасть и свернуться в комок. Отпилить бы еще горящую заживо левую руку, но в этой темноте он себе ее по самое плечо оттяпает, нужно лишь…

— Ты очень предсказуемый персонаж, — разочарованно тянет голос. Рэй машет здоровой рукой, словно это может его отпугнуть. Он чувствует движение не дальше, чем в пяти футах от себя, но на новый испуг у него не находится сил.

Левая рука уже должна была обуглиться и почернеть.

— И все-таки, никак не могу вспомнить, когда же я тебя придумал. Да и зачем. Ты не психопат, и не безумный, ну то есть, не настолько безумный, как я люблю. У тебя нет никакого занятного увечья, и ты даже не влюблен в мандавошку-героинщицу… Я хочу сказать: зачем я вообще тебя создал? Ты же обычный!.. — не устает сокрушаться голос.

Рэй начинает было оседать на пол, но что-то подхватывает его подмышки — должно быть, глисты и впрямь окружили его, а теперь норовят придушить.

Чрево Рэя пусто. Все черви здесь.

Рэй рвется вперед, но руки наталкиваются на прохладную поверхность зеркала.

Рэй бы убил этот голос, это отражение, этого стеклянного черного человека напротив, но Рэй не смог проделать это год назад, наглотавшись таблеток, и не сможет сейчас, и не сможет когда-либо еще.

Что-то все еще тянет его за руки, что-то очень-очень живое.

Рэй взбешенно дергает плечом — в живом он давно не заинтересован.

— _I've opened up my body and looked inside and I'm everything that I once despised_ , — лепечет Рэй, точно слова могут сработать как заклинание и перенести его из гостиницы обратно на сцену.

— Ты такой клоун, — глумится голос.

Вцепившись пальцами в раму зеркала (прохладная, дерево, цветочный узор), Рэй рычит и пытается не задохнуться в черном-пречерном пламени, выжигающем его изнутри и снаружи.

Рэй чувствует себя умирающим от жара, а значит — все еще живым.

Из горла вырывается сиплое:

— Почему я не смог сделать это?

Голос тяжело вздыхает и мучает Рэя пару секунд перед тем, как озвучить предположение:

— Потому что ты нормальный.

— Нет! — вопль превращается в кашу из звуков, не успев вылететь изо рта в темноту номера. Будто назло, чернота уступает место ослепительному желтому свету, к которому тут же присоединяется гомон человеческих голосов (чужих! чужих!) и тяжелые шаги по полу.

— Тут на руке, смотрите, ну! Я говорила ему, что нужно сходить к врачу, а он не слушал, он никого никогда не слушает. Он говорил сам с собой и плакал… это было так… Но ведь это просто инфекция, да? У него высокая температура? Все будет хорошо, верно? Нам же не придется отменять тур? Просто я не состою в союзе, и если я потеряю работу… С ним точно все будет в порядке?.. Нужно позвать его брата. Его брат, Дэйв, он ведь должен поехать с ним в больницу, он же семья, а это важно… семья, это так важно. Боже, что за чушь я несу!..

Дэйв — приходится цепляться за самое простейшее, Дэйв — его брат, а он — брат Дэйва, и никаких других братьев у них с Дэйвом нет.

Никого, кроме друг друга, у них с Дэйвом нет.

Сквозняк и боль и жар кажутся единственными важными вещами во всем ебаном мире. Он сам кажется себе единственным важным существом посреди этого столпотворения любителей поглазеть на чужие корчи.

Здесь и сейчас он главный клоун, а значит, он и вправду тот самый музыкантишка Рэй Дэвис, но почему-то теперь это в первый раз становится неважным.

Он — человек, который пытается не сожрать собственные губы в ожидании врача и его магических-болеутоляющих-пилюлек.

А потом в дверях появляется Дэйв, и лишь тогда охваченный черным огнем человек на постели становится Рэем Дэвисом.


	10. X

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water._

_Jack fell down and broke his crown,_

_And Jill came tumbling after._

_Up Jack got, and home did trot,_

_As fast as he could caper;_

_To old Dame Dob, who patched his nob_

_With vinegar and brown paper._

_Then Jill came in, and she did grin,_

_To see Jack's paper plaster;_

_Her mother whipt her, across her knee,_

_For laughing at Jack's disaster._

«Интервьюер: Куда бы вы пошли на свидание вашей мечты?

Рэй: Хотите сказать, я мог бы пойти куда угодно с кем угодно? Иисусе!.. Я бы назначил свидание Саломее, и мы бы пошли в киношку на 42-ой улице».

Главный секрет Мировой Лиги Второсортных Гостиниц (если такая и вовсе существует) — это потаскушные замки в номерах. Замки поддаются всем ключам подряд, стоит только провернуть с нужной силой под нужным углом. Вот это забава! Стоит представить, что ключ — это красный-острый-спелый перчик, а дырка замка — д-ы-р-к-а! — и сразу становится весело, и можно даже забыть, что там, за стенкой, твоему прибытию никто не обрадуется.

Рэй, конечно же, думает о мистере Флэше. О Флэше, который «worked his way up to be a second-hand car spiv», о Флэше, который оборванцем взламывал тачки, колесил на них вокруг города, раздалбывал в хлам не потому, что не умел рулить, а потому, что ему нравилось превращать мощного железного зверя в груду металлолома.

Во что-то непригодное и больше никому не нужное.

Флэш хохотал, воображая вытянувшиеся лица владельцев тачки, когда они обнаружат ее останки.

Пару раз Флэш выпускал бензин на прогулку, и тот черной анакондой вытекал из бака, а потом Флэш скармливал змеюке зажигалку, и тогда раздавался тот еще «бух!». В такие моменты Флэш не смеялся. Смотря на пожарище, которое он — он сам! устроил, Флэш испытывал торжество, которое раньше было ему не знакомо, и от этого ему становилось чуточку грустно.

Но Флэш умел не зацикливаться на этом и смываться с места преступления до того, как на клубы дыма прикатывали полицаи.

Рэй никогда не взламывал автомобили, но вот двери приходилось, и теперь он делает это вновь, вталкивая свой ключ в замок двери номера, где живет Дэйв.

Щелк!

(Какая шлюшка этот замок — даже не сопротивлялся для приличия!)

Проще не бывает.

Рэй бесшумно входит внутрь.

Комната пуста. Горит прикроватная лампа. Из ванной доносится шум воды, горизонтальная полоска света проникает сквозь щель под дверью.

Рэй обводит языком внутреннюю сторону щек, раздумывая, а потом усаживается в кресло. К концу тура номера им стали попадаться побольше — можно и присесть, и откинуться на спинку, и вытянуть ноги. Даже деревянный круглый столик не зажали — Рэй кладет на него руку.

Стеклянная пепельница на столике пустует.

Как и любому заядлому курильщику, Рэю хочется наполнить ее бычками и пеплом, но он сдерживается.

Рэем двигают другие инстинкты, и он подчинится лишь им. Так Рэй решил. Так он решил, когда Дэйв сидел на краешке его кровати, когда врач обследовал ранку на его руке, и врач о чем-то говорил, а Дэйв о чем-то молчал, а Рэй следил за ним обоими.

С той ночи прошло больше недели, Рэй выздоравливал, а Дэйв все молчал, и этот диссонанс заставлял инстинкты Рэя зудеть ему в ухо все настойчивее.

Рэй все про всех знает.

Знает, что инстинкты — те же черви, и нигде ему от них не спастись.

Знает, что музыка владеет им, а не он ею, и от этого его сердце уходит в пятки, и хочется бежать, бежать, бежать прочь, но все дороги все равно ведут его к сцене.

Знает, что веселость его черна, знает, что тело его ломит и корежит, знает, что Дэйв боится за него.

Еще он знает, что Дэйв не боится его.

Он не знает, что ему делать, когда Дэйв выйдет из —

Дэйв выходит из ванной.

Голышом. Полотенце на плечах. Волосы мокрые и от этого как сосульки, в тусклом свете, и от этого ржавые, ну почему это так (не) живописно (?)

Может, это и вопрос.

Надо отдать Дэйву должное — он совсем не удивлен. Разводит руками, словно хочет ими всплеснуть, но решает не тратиться.

— Чего расселся? Вали давай к себе, — мягко говорит он.

После того, как врач чуть не два часа распинался о том, что Рэю нужен отдых, а два концерта пришлось отменить, враждебность Дэйва пошла на убыль.

Такое уже случалось.

В тот раз Дэйв примчался в больницу ранним утром и пару мгновений стоял в дверях палаты, ведь «ты-выглядел-как-маленький-одинокий-мальчик-Рэй», а потом подбежал к его кушетке и долго плакал, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло.

Дэйв поселил его у себя на целый месяц, окружив заботой своей жены, шумом сыновей и долгими семейными ужинами. Вот тогда они были нормальной семьей. Обычными братиками — один тонул, а второй помогал ему выплыть.

Правда, когда в целом доме они остались одни, Дэйв устроился между его ног и всю душу из него высосал.

«Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты не разевал рот, пока все не проглотишь».

Это было ложью.

Все от начала до конца.

Они никогда не были нормальными братьями, и не стоит даже пытаться.

Не стоит пытаться, Дэйв.

«Я никогда больше не буду с тобой спать».

Но ты все равно пытаешься.

Дэйв открестился от него и теперь он сам по себе.

Дэйв поворачивается к нему спиной и, согнувшись, принимается рыться в тумбочке у кровати.

Мысль о том, что эта спина открестилась от него, делает в Рэе аккуратное пулевое отверстие, и он бесшумно встает, подцепив пальцами пепельницу за ее тяжелый бок.

Рэй чувствует себя торпедой. Как же он бодр.

Шаг вперед — все так же бесшумно.

Его разрывает необычайная живость, и он замирает, не зная, куда же ее приложить.

Приложить пепельницей по!..

Она выскальзывает из руки — ладонь вспотела, — глухо падает на ковролин, руке мокро и липко —

Дэйв разворачивается.

Времени до сих пор не существует, оно погибло, такая незаметная гибель, смерть все не кончается, бесконечная, как белые больничные простыни, жизнь разрывает нутро Рэя, жизнь извивается и опускается в подвальный и смрадный мир в самом низу, туда где хозяйничают черви.

А там где правят черви, Рэй и король и блядь, и он решает, кому стоит зажить, а кому нужно еще поумирать подольше.

Время умерло, а значит, у Рэя есть все часы во вселенной, и значит, никаких часов попросту не существует.

И Дэйв с ним и его червями стоит нагой в безвременье.

Его рот округляется и, предупреждая любые слова этим ненавистным Рэю высоким, визгливым голоском, он бьет Дэйва в кадык ложбинкой между большим и указательным пальцем.

Дэйв теряет равновесие и падает на ковролин.

Глухой звук.

Совсем как у пепельницы.

Рэй подскакивает на месте. Радость уже успела прорасти в нем, зацвести и дать плоды — Рэй счастлив.

— Я так люблю тебя, взял бы и съел, — говорит он, а его взгляд кружит вокруг Дэйва, пока тот пытается встать, оперевшись о стену. Его тело подрагивает, реагируя на то, как мелко и часто Дэйв дышит.

Раскрытый рот.

Влажные губы.

Кончик красного языка.

Ровные белые зубы —

Рэй злится, видя их.

Он всегда хотел себе такие, просил на Рождество зубы брата, просил обменяться, пусть Дэйв отдаст ему их, а взамен Рэй отщепит чуточку своих мозгов и вручит ему, недоумку.

— Ты че-е… творишшшь, — хрипит тот, и Рэй тут же со всей бодростью и злостью пинает его по щиколотке.

Опять упал!

Два-ноль, и все в пользу Рэя!

На этот раз Дэйв распластывается по полу, охает и ахает, хватается за ушибленное место.

Инстинкты Рэя говорят, что этого недостаточно.

Его нутро перестало общаться со своим хозяином после ночи, закончившейся многослойным бинтом на руке. Порой Рэй начинает скучать по копошащемуся, живому ощущению в желудке и презирает себя за это.

Он вновь остается один.

Становится тем, кем и был рожден.

Не как Дэйв — податливый Дэйв, которого можно было ломать с самого начала, и кости срастались в неправильных местах, а потом вновь ломались, и так опять и опыть. Как пазл с тысячами разных картинок — смотря как соберешь.

Рэй не такой.

С самого начала ему никогда не было достаточно ни воздуха, ни места, ни внимания, в том самом доме с шестью другими любимыми выродками, своенравной маменькой и живчиком-папашей.

Рэю все еще хочется бежать, но он никогда этого не сделает.

«Потому что ты нормальный».

«Нет!»

Потому что Рэй не умеет быть один.

Бросок — хватает Дэйва за волосы, трясет, но самого Рэя трясет еще больше.

— Один! Знаешь, каково это? Не одиночество, нет! Это я могу… справляюсь, а ты — нет! Оди-и-ин! — Рэй усаживается на него, рот дергается и издает странные звуки. Он не может взять в толк — это он смеется или горло дрожит вместе со всем его телом, Дэйв вот тоже дрожит, и ноги его дрожат особенно крупно — взлетают вверх, пытаясь достать Рэя, спихнуть его, победить, но нет!

Рэй — король, а короля просто так не прихлопнуть.

— Это груз, Блэк и я, мы знаем этот груз. Груз — прошлое и будущее — этого никогда не случится, но оно у нас на горбах. Убиваем, я убиваю… Блэк! Убивает, да, но все остается, все они… в головах, внутри…

Рэй частит, слова вылетают пулеметной очередью, каплют на лицо Дэйва вместе со слюной — прямо на губы, в рот, на зубы, вымочить его в этом яде —

Совсем, как с врачом — тот промывал его рану, и Рэй услышал — услышал, как тот произнес это краткое и жесткое «яд». Как приговор.

Тогда Рэй спросил:

— Что вы сказали?

Врач замялся и ответил:

— Ничего. Я молчал.

— Лжецы, все они лжецы, все, кто говорят, что нет, что ничего этого не чувствуют. Кроме тебя, — Рэй вновь радуется. Радуется тому, что скажет, — ты другое дело, ты не чувствуешь, ты же дурачок, ты же другой… не я. Нет, ты точно не я, не то что Блэк!

Дэйв извивается под ним похлеще всех червей, что Рэй откармливал собой, вместе взятых.

Матерится, обзывает его.

Ду-ра-чок.

Рэй вновь хватает его за волосы и прикладывает об пол. Со смаком. Три раза. Как в сказке.

— И это не все. Все, кого любишь, и кто тебя тоже… любят, сладость, горечь, похоть и слезы, мандавошки и политиканы… — Рэй нависает над его лицом и лижет ему веки, пока тот еще не оклемался.

Хочется смеяться и плакать.

И танцевать.

Но этим он уже занимался сегодня на сцене, а обугленный кусок дерева у него между ног подсказывает кое-что другое.

Вновь слюна. Море слюны.

Дэйв вскрикивает, точно от удара, и взвивается с новой силой.

— Прекрати, блядь, сейчас, перестань, слезь с меня, ма-а-а-ать тво-о-о-ою.

Рэю что-то разъедает глаза. Он щерится. Злится на занятые руки.

Дэйв же, вглядевшись в его лицо, застывает в движении.

— Ты сошел с ума.

— Я никуда не сошел, я на месте, глупый, — шипит Рэй, и ему сладко от собственных слов.

Щиплет Дэйва за внутреннюю сторону бедер и тут же переворачивает его на живот —

Почему это так легко? Дэйв ему поддается? Невозможно —

— Поэтому я и сделал это, принял все таблетки, теперь тебе ясно? Меня бы не было, и я бы не был один, я был бы чем-то другим, совсем… другим…

На загривке Дэйва расплывается пурпурный синяк от укуса.

Рэй едва пуговицу не вырывает, расстегивая на себе брюки.

Теперь к их скромной компании присоединяется и Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис младший.

— Ты тоже хотел меня уничтожить! Чтобы я был не я, чтобы извинялся и просил… на колени поставил…

— Это ты сам! Сам встал!

— Это был другой! Не я! — Рэй кричит ему в самое ухо, и Дэйв на последнем издыхании вновь принимается дергаться.

Рэй щупает его за ягодицы. Между них. Дальше и сразу глубже.

— Флэш… Флэш бы меня понял, — тянет Рэй.

— Пожалуйста, — у Дэйва хриплый, усталый голос, — пожалуйста, не надо.

— Хочу чтобы ты прикасался ко мне так часто, чтобы сошла кожа от трения плоти о плоть, — признается Рэй и целует за ухом.

После этого Дэйв перестает сопротивляться, и он не мешает, когда Рэй, просовывая руку у него под животом, дергает его на себя.

Дэйв напрягается под ним, так что Рэй чувствует каждую его косточка, как свою.

Они стонут одновременно, и это звучит так же естественно, как и на сцене перед полным залом человечков.

Во всем мире нет другого такого наслаждения, как этого.

Рэй продолжает бормотать ему на ухо, а за ответ берет его тяжелое дыхание, и он бы продолжил так до победного конца, если бы не резкое:

— Переверни меня.

Звучит как требование, и Рэй слушается. Инстинкты молчат. У Дэйва красное лицо и подрагивающий подбородок. Рева-корова.

— Вошел во вкус, Дэйви? Вот Флэш да, очень даже… — конец предложения потухает, когда ладонь Дэйва накрывает его рот.

Они двигаются в полном молчании.

Теперь Рэй чувствует себя уже не королем, а блядью. Совсем как на сцене. Совсем как на чертовой сцене.

Ладонь Дэйва слетает.

Их руки встречаются, когда они оба хватаются за член Дэйва.

Чувствуют, какие у них горячие, мозолистые пальцы, когда отодвигают крайнюю плоть.

— Мы вот теперь вдвоем, а не одни, какое уравнение выходит… загляденье… все те изнутри меня, ушли, ушли совсем, — прерываясь, говорит Рэй, — даже Раса, ее нет, больше со мной нет. И Белль тоже… Ночь смыкалась над нами, и я кончал, выходил из себя… видел нас со стороны.

Он не отрывает взгляда от широко распахнутых глаз Дэйва.

У них с братом одинаковый цвет глаз.

Смотря в них, говорить куда легче.

— Как между жизнью и смертью, как-то так. Искал себя, но терял, опять, и я был один, один с ней в постели, с Расой, и сперма у нее на лобке, пот на подмышках, мне нравилось, когда грязно, и она тоже погибала, как и я, но мы делали это не вместе, а я один… С Белль то же самое.

Дэйв кончает, хмурясь и улыбаясь одновременно.

Рэй спешит за ним, перекатывается на бок. Его рука кажется совсем чужой, но так даже лучше.

Рэй с отчуждением замечает, что горничной завтра придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы вывести эти пятна с ковролина.

Рэй знает, что Флэш бы в жизни не подумал об этом, оприходовав свою миленькую Белль.

Блэк бы побрезговал пачкать спермой пол. По нему же ходить потом.

Глаза вновь начинает разъедать, но на этот раз Рэй не стирает слезы уже из упрямства.

Рэй не понимает, как он может быть тем, что он есть.

Не понимает, в качестве кого ему продолжить, но знает, что на самом-то деле он один, что выбирать ему не приходится, что есть в нем один только Рэй Дэвис.

Рэй не понимает, как можно простить себе всех тех, кем он не стал.

Шелестит постельное белье — Дэйв забирается на кровать и с головой уходит под одеяло.

— Отъебись, хотя бы… сейчас… отъебись уже, — глухо слышится из-под ткани.

Рэй перебарывает смертельную усталость и поднимается на ноги.

— Я тебя не слышу, — и садится на край кровати, как делал Дэйв, пока врач втолковывал всем собравшимся, что рана на руке отнюдь не смертельна.

Проходит пара минут, прежде чем Дэйв отбрасывает одеяло и, повернувшись к Рэю лицом, говорит:

— Ты никого не слышишь. Ты слышишь только себя, — и в этот момент у Дэйва даже не такой омерзительный голос.

Голос горький и соленый, на вкус Рэя.

Он знает, что продолжает плакать, но врет себе, предпочитая веру в другую правду.

— Спокойной ночи, — пусто говорит он и выключает свет.

В темноте Рэй забирается на кровать и ложится прямо на одеяло. Вслепую старается повторить позу Дэйва, так, чтобы они отражали друг друга, устроившись с разных краев постели.

Когда спина начинает затекать, Рэй встает на ноги и, оправив одежду, ощупывает ковер в поисках пепельницы. Остаток ночи Рэй курит на своей половине кровати и прислушивается к дыханию рядом.

Он думает о том, что убивает Дэйва только потому, что на собственное убийство у него не хватает воображения.

Ему хочется, чтобы Дэйв заговорил с ним, и Рэй бы его выслушал, но это ложь, и Рэй отбрасывает ее от себя, точно истлевшую сигарету.

Он не знает, в какой момент Дэйв засыпает.

***

Чикаго чувствует скорый конец этого блестящего трехчасового балагана.

Рэй и Пэм поют вместе, вместе оплакивают расставание блестящего Флэша и блестящей Белль.

Рэй, и вместе с ним все его герои, знают то, чего никогда не узнают Чикаго, Сент-Луис, Фриско и все остальные города, где он когда-либо выступал. Рэй знает, о чем на самом деле вся эта музыка и слова и «ничего так звучок, Дэйв!».

Обрывки событий буранчиком кружатся у него в подкорке, пока музыка еще играет, пока представление не закончилось раз и навсегда.

Рэй едет в электричке к себе домой. Ночью у них было выступление, и это все, что Рэй помнит о той ночи.

Он смотрит себе под ноги и думает, что сейчас ему отдавят его новые коричневые ботинки. Глаз мозолит вискоза водолазки джентельмена с гнусавым голосом, стоящего плечо в плечо с ним в вагоне.

Тот бормочет что-то себе под нос.

Читает ежедневную ерунду, отпечатанную на дешевой газетной бумаге.

Даже не джентельмен, а джентельменчик.

А на Рэе новые коричневые ботинки, и неоправданное решение сэкономить на кэбе, и еще ему целых двадцать девять лет, которые взяли и стукнули ему прямо сегодня.

И эти ботинки — подарок, подарок Рэя самому себе. Уцененные с уцененными шнурками, уцененной подошвой и уцененными набойками, купленные в магазинчике у продавщицы с мышиным цветов волос.

Пахла она, как и ее товар — уцененно.

Поездка кажется бесконечной, и Рэй проводит ее, представляя, какой подарок приготовила ему Раса.

Какие рисунки приготовили для него девочки.

До его мнимой смерти пятнадцатого июля остается тридцать пять дней.

_We had our good times pal,_

_We thought they'd last forever._

_But nothing lasts forever,_

_Nothing lasts forever._

***

Это старая голубятня на чердаке, где все живое давно померло; она превратилась в миниатюрное, лишенное могильных плит и крестов, неухоженное кладбище.

Флэш сидит в ворохе голубиных перьев. Перья торчат у него из волос, они липнут к потному телу и пробрались даже под стельки его башмаков.

Флэш выглядит, как потерявший остатки рассудка дикарь. Возможно, он уже стал таким, поверил в легенду, принял действительность, в своей голове расщепляя ее на три равные доли — прошлое в голубятне, настоящее в голубятне, будущее в голубятне.

Быть может, Флэш теперь верит в то, что он родился на этом чердаке, и воспитывали его два голубя-головореза, и Флэш был бы достойным воспитанником, если бы, как и они, научился летать.

Но он так и не научился.

Даже крылья у него не выросли.

С другой стороны, Флэш до сих пор может быть психопатичным господином Врожденная Харизма, акулой бизнеса, разбазарившим все свои деньги на нужды дружков, жертвой переворота и персоной нон грата в собственном городе.

Флэш принимается разминать себе виски, пытаясь наскрести по сусекам не стертые его повредившейся головой воспоминания. Неохотно приходит на ум день, когда Флэша разыскивал весь Городок, а он с излишней щепетильностью уничтожал залежи документов, хранящиеся в его кабинете, расположенном прямо над Борделем (Флэш всегда был одним из самых истовых сторонников совмещения работы и отдыха).

Флэш — пахарь бюрократических просторов; не теряя времени, он разделял документы на настоящие и подделки, с первыми кончая при помощи шредера, а вторые кидая в только разожженный камин.

С улицы был слышен марш, и время от времени до Флэша долетали обрывки новомодных речевок:

— Я, товарищ, на верность присягаю Городку

Как можно скорее я самозванца Флэша приведу.

Флэш не сдержал смешок и, отвлекшись, рассыпал оставшуюся тонкую кипу документов по полу. Проклиная всех мамаш мира, и в первую очередь свою, он принялся подбирать разлетевшиеся по всему кабинету, бумажки.

Наспех проглядев содержание, Флэш кидал их в камин, с горькой ухмылкой наблюдая, как дело всей его жизни темнело с углов, потом чернело и наконец обращалось в серый, рассыпающийся от малейшего дуновения пепел.

Последняя пачка документов горела иначе, чем предыдущие — вместо заворачивающихся внутрь от жара краев на листах проступали силуэты, а те постепенно окрашивались в цвета — совсем тусклые, но все же цвета!

Флэш подошел к камину вплотную, разглядывая причудливые рисунки: зеленые холмы на одном листе, на другом — строительные леса в каком-то индустриальном регионе, напоминавшем Флэшу о Больших Городах, на третьем — пестрая вакханалия с примитивно накаляканными танцующими человечками.

Остальные он не успел разглядеть — злодейка-искра выпрыгнула из камина и отскочила прямо в уголок его глаза. Флэш зажмурился, позволяя нахлынувшим слезам потушить этот микроскопический пожар.

Когда он открыл глаза, камине не оставалось ни одного бумажного листка — лишь серые кучки пепла, которым оставалось жить до первого сквозняка.

А еще огонь не грел, и языки пламени не взвивались вверх — нет, огонь застыл, точно вырезанный из картона для детского утренника.

Флэш опешил и потянулся было к раскрашенной оранжевым картонке, но спохватился и убрал руки прочь от камина. Если чему Флэш и научился за тридцать фанерных лет в фанерном мире, так это тому, что помешанный здесь не ты, а все остальные. И если для того, чтобы выжить, нужно поверить в то, что камин выпилен из картонок, а вместо документов Флэш с его дружками подписывали детские рисунки, то так тому и быть.

И до того, как он вновь соблазнился пощупать первое на всем фанерном свете бумажное пламя, на первом этаже Борделя раздались топот и гогот.

— Мы требуем выдать нам самозванца Флэша! — послышалось снизу, и еще до того, как горожане нашли лестницу на второй этаж, Флэша в его кабинете уже не было.

Когда Флэш добежал до их с Дейзи тайного убежища, он уже напрочь забыл о существовании ярко-оранжевого картонного пламени.

Они сумели оставить все за бортом, так что внутри заброшенной голубятни всегда находятся лишь они двое. На этом чердаке они скоротали немало дней, дней, воспоминания о которых выветриваются из головы все скорее и скорее.

Скоро Городок совсем прекратится, скоро наступит конец, и все чувствуют его приближение.

Они оба, спрятавшиеся в пыльной голубятне, ждут конца и пристально друг за другом наблюдают. Кто сорвется первым.

Сейчас Флэш уже знает ответ.

***

Чикаго слушает историю, спрятанную за словами и нотами, так будто действительно понимает, о чем эта песня.

О чем представление.

О чем все это.

Пэм передает историю, не понимая, что именно она рассказывает, и Рэй любит и презирает ее за это.

Он сказал ей, что больше не будет с ней спать, прямо перед выходом на сцену, и ее кожа чуть побледнела, но сама Пэм ничего ему не ответила.

Последние четверть часа поездки Рэй проводит на крайнем сиденье у двери вагона электрички. Чтобы не заснуть, он вытаскивает спрятанную во внутреннем кармане пиджака тонкую книжицу и раскрывает на середине.

Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, он косится вбок. Сложив руки на истерично-красной сумочке, через проход от него сидит пожилая бабень и прожигает в нем дырки глазами. Рэй закрывает книжку и смотрит на обложку. На ней желтым по черному выведено: «Ловля форели в Америке», и в верхнем углу виднеется уродливый белый ценник со стертыми цифрами.

— Вы любите форель? — заговаривает с ним бабень. Голос настойчивый, как у учительницы.

Рэй молчит.

— Я люблю форель.

Ей все равно, любишь ты ее или нет. Ей насрать, поняла? Сейчас он свернет эту книжку в рулон и запихнет ее тебе в горло, порвет связки, порвет скользкую кожицу, порвет, ясно тебе?

— Мы ели форель на прошлое Рождество.

Пусть лучше заткнется и заткнет себе уши своими длинными золотыми серьгами, старая карга!

— А мой младший сын, Энгус, не любит форель.

Рэй чувствует себя смехотворно, но терпит и доводит свой молчаливый бойкот до конца, не сказав этой ведьме ни словечка.

На нужной остановке он пулей вылетает из вагона и несется домой так быстро, как только может это делать человек, скакавший по сцене весь вечер и трясущийся в гастрольном автобусе до рассвета.

Когда Рэй заходит в дом, его поражает тишина.

Изморенный мозг подсказывает — как в гробу.

Рэй зовет дочерей, прислушиваясь к тому, как стены гулко отражают их имена.

Потом он начинает звать уже тише.

Сейчас, спустя год, на этой самой сцене в Чикаго, ему кажется, что он уже тогда, еле слышно сказав пустому дому «Раса», все понял.

Но тогда он даже не заметил отсутствия его винилового проигрывателя и нескольких коробок с пластинками. Семейных фотографий в резных деревянных рамках. Антикварного медного кувшина, гордо красовавшегося на кофейном столике в гостиной.

Когда он забрел на кухню и увидел лист бумаги, «заботливо» прислоненный кем-то к сахарнице, Рэй уже не спешил.

Он был один, и суетиться было не перед кем.

Раскрыв настенный шкафчик, где всегда хранились чашки, он заставил себя пересчитать все пропавшие. С росписью из фиалок, подарок Лиузе от его мамы; с отколотым краем, принадлежавшая Расе всю ее жизнь; маленькая и пузатая, которую вечно таскает с собой по дому Виктория; две парные чашки с портретами Генриха VIII и Анны Болейн; четыре — фарфоровые и высокие, из их нового сервиза. Даже любимая чашка Рэя — тяжелая черная, с лиловыми прожилками у донца.

Вместо них всех — пус-то-ты.

Рэй вслепую выбрал чашку и с грохотом поставил ее перед собой, надеясь, что она разобьется. Но она стойко выдержила удар. Помедлив, Рэй налил в чайник воды, зажег плиту и лишь потом отобрал у сахарницы лист бумаги. Рэй прочитал «Я ухожу от тебя» столько раз, что буквы начали плясать у него перед глазами, но именно столько прочтений потребовалось для того, чтобы Рэй и вправду поверил в написанное.

Тогда Рэй достал из шкафчика вторую чашку, поставил ее рядом со своей, и, подойдя к телефону, набрал первый пришедший в голову номер.

У Дэйва был всполошенный, но сонный голос, когда он обещал, что сейчас же приедет.

_And it was wrong to think our love would never end._

***

Дейзи стоит напротив него. В одной ее руке сумка, набитая платьями (на самой верхушке виднеются возвратившиеся к своей хозяйке салатовые каблуки), а в другой — револьвер.

Дальнейшее развитие событий слишком предсказуемо, чтобы кому-то из них двоих стало по-настоящему больно. Но все же, но все же они с изумлением понимают, что им и вправду грустно.

Голос Дейзи гулко бьется о наклонные стены чердака:

— Я ухожу от тебя.

Флэш подается вперед, и она тут же наставляет на него револьвер. Дуло смотрит прямо в переносицу Флэша, и тот замирает, то ли вспугнутый, то ли развеселенный отчаянием своей крошки.

— Я больше не хочу быть с тобой, — озвучивает она заранее выученные строки, — я устала бояться, я устала прятаться, я… — ей приходится остановиться, чтобы проглотить вылезшую из левой глазницы крупную слезу, — я так устала, я больше не могу. Я очень-очень устала.

Флэш предпринимает очередную попытку встать, но его останавливает щелчок предохранителя.

— Я так люблю тебя, любовь моя, но, видит бог, я пристрелю тебя, если ты попытаешься дотронуться до меня! — со всей оставшейся в ней страстью выкрикивает она.

Флэш вновь садится на пол, понимая, что сейчас его Дейзи выглядит так, словно поет. Но в этот раз песня играет молчаливо, в ней нет слов, нет нот, нет начала и нет конца.

Покрасневшие от слез глаза Дейзи чуть прищурены, правая нога едва заметными движениями отбивает ритм похоронного марша, а голова на тонкой шейке покачивается — слегка назад, слегка вперед и вновь и вновь так.

— Ты можешь идти, куда хочешь. Но не за мной. Я все еще люблю тебя, но это неважно. Я не хочу больше видеть тебя. Никогда.

— Ты украла у меня револьвер, — с непонятной ему самому улыбкой замечает он.

— Да.

— И ты уже давно решила, что оставишь меня. Ты медлила. Просто ждала момента, когда у меня будет поменьше шансов сбежать. Боишься, что я прослежу за тобой, и мы опять будем вместе.

Это не вопросы, но Дейзи все равно кивает. Закатное солнце освещает ее влажное от слез лицо и пробивающиеся над верхней губой темные волоски.

***

Чикаго должен чувствовать его бессилие.

Зал должен слышать размазанную по песне слабость.

Именно таким Рэй и был в тот день — изможденный и жалкий в своем горе, ждал, пока брат явится к нему на порог.

Они жили всего в нескольких улицах друг от друга, но порой и это расстояние было непосильным.

Дэйв начал болтать прямо с порога. Он всегда болтает, этот Дэйв, и заткнуть его не так-то легко. Он все продолжал называть Расу «эгоистичной сукой», видимо, решив, что именно это Рэй от него хочет услышать. Кажется, он и про дочек что-то нес, мол, они вернутся домой, и больше их никто отсюда не утащит. Уж он-то, Дэйв, проследит.

А потом Дэйв закончил распинаться и сделал наконец-то правильную вещь — он подошел к Рэю сзади и положил ему ладонь на плечо. Не оборачиваясь, Рэй прикрыл ее своей.

— Все будет хорошо. Я же здесь, — произнес Дэйв, убежденный, что этого достаточно.

Рэй отстранился и, ничего не ответив, наполнил чашки кипятком. Взял свою в руки и кивком указал на вторую.

— Зачем ты?.. Я же забочусь о тебе. О твоих детях. О моих племянницах, — сказал Дэйв, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, — всем нужна забота, когда им плохо, или когда они устали.

Рэю хотелось ответить что-то гадкое, но кипяток обжег кончик языка, не позволяя оплевать Дэйва скопившейся желчью.

— Разве тебе это не нужно?.. Разве в тебе, внутри тебя, — Дэйв спотыкался на словах, слишком уж редко они с Рэем говорили начистоту, — разве нет чего-то, за что ты можешь зацепиться, когда тебя все… заебало? — Дэйв криво улыбнулся на последнем слове.

— Есть, — все еще не смотря ему в глаза, согласился Рэй.

Как и у всех человечков в этом сложнейшем из миров, у него есть то, за что можно схватиться всеми руками и ногами, когда в черепушку без приглашения входят усталость. Жалость. Слезы. Все эти слабости.

— И что это?

— Презрение, — медленно выговорил Рэй и сделал глоток чая.

А потом Рэй сел за фортепиано (его Раса не смогла унести по очевидным причинам), Дэйв взял его акустическую гитару, и они принялись заполнять пустоты музыкой.

_I know that you'll survive_

_And you'll get by whatever._

_Though you say goodbye._

_My love will never die,_

_It will last forever._

***

Чем крепче она сжимает рукоятку, тем сильнее дрожит револьвер в ее руке.

Флэш скалится. Ему хочется плакать и смеяться, он разрывается между истеричной веселостью и печалью и впервые в жизни не знает, какой выбор будет верным. Именно сейчас ни одно слово не кажется правильным, и поэтому Флэш встает на колени, и, не отрывая взгляда от тут же снова наведенного на него дула револьвера, проползает вперед.

Дощатый пол загажен белым. К ладоням Флэша пристает сухой помет, оставляя на его коже бледный след, похожий на след от известки.

Когда Флэш обнимает ее колени, тишь голубятни разрывает громовой «бах».

Боль приходит так скоро, что Флэш не успевает простонать или заплакать — он смиряется с ней, как только та прокрадывается в его ключицу. Флэш прячет лицо в складках ее темно-бордового платья, громко и часто вдыхает носом, словно желая похитить у Дейзи ее запах так же, как она украла его револьвер.

Дейзи дрожит, все еще до конца не понимая, что выстрел был, что это кровь вытекает ярко-красными толчками, что это очередной конец в цепочке легко прогнозируемых концов, и не стоит относиться к этому так серьезно.

В конце концов, Дейзи же не считала серьезно, что эта жизнь может кончиться для нее хорошо?

— Пр-рости м-меня, — стучащие от испуга зубы дробят слоги на звуки, — я н-не хотел-ла.

Дейзи пытается зажать рану на ключице рубашкой, но та вымокает в красном насквозь за считанные секунды.

— Нет, — Флэш улыбается во весь свой щербатый рот, — ты хотела, — держась за ее бедра, он запрокидывает голову, всматриваясь мутнеющим взглядом туда, где должно находиться ее лицо, — ты ведь… моя девочка.

Флэшу кажется, что он никогда не чувствовал столько любви за раз — в следующую секунду он перехватывает ее руку с револьвером, изо всех сил дергая рукоятку на себя.

Второй громовой «бах» уже никого не изумляет — Дейзи рыщет взглядом по чердаку, ища хоть что-нибудь чистое. Чертыхается. Вытирает измазанные кровью руки об изгвазданные голубиным пометом брюки Флэша. Бросает револьвер рядом с телом и на миг замирает, завороженная тонкой кровавой струйкой. Та тянется от его простреленного лба и капля за каплей покрывает побеленный пометом пол насыщенным красным цветом.

Ей требуется еще десять капель крови, чтобы очнуться, и тогда она перебрасывает через плечо сумку с тряпьем и сбегает вниз по лестнице, не обернувшись.

***

На этой песне Рэю всегда становится холодно, а возможно, просто Чикаго поздней осенью — то еще промозглое местечко.

Чтобы согреться, он пытается представить, как поет эти слова тому, кто ему не безразличен. Иногда Ивонн. Иногда любой другой женщине, которой он когда-либо говорил о любви. Иногда придуманным им девушкам. Они не принадлежат ни этому миру, ни тому, что распустился у Рэя в голове — их нигде нет, есть лишь память о них и история о том, как они исчезли.

Исчезли и оставили его на этой сцене с музыкой, пробирающей с головы до пят.

Сейчас Рэй никак не может сфокусироваться и увидеть призрака, которому он мог бы спеть эти строчки.

Он не может различить нужный силуэт ни на сцене, ни в зале.

Рэй запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо под световой удар софитов. Он представляет себе размытые очертания.

Этим человеком мог бы стать кто угодно.

Затем Рэй воображает любовь к этой фигуре и думает, что все это — очередная жертва для того, чтобы не быть одному.

_Your love will die but mine will last forever,_

_Your love will fade but mine will last forever._

_Your feeling might go but mine will last forever._

_And though you're gone you're in my mind forever_


	11. XI

_Oranges and lemons,_

_Say the bells of St. Clement's._

_You owe me five farthings,_

_Say the bells of St. Martin's._

_When will you pay me?_

_Say the bells of Old Bailey._

_When I grow rich,_

_Say the bells of Shoreditch._

_When will that be?_

_Say the bells of Stepney._

_I do not know,_

_Says the great bell of Bow._

_Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_

_And here comes a chopper to chop off your head!_

— И тут, представьте себе, мистер Блэк, то есть я, — по секрету сообщает Рэй, — решает превратить всех людей нашего злополучного городка в фальшивок! Он даже крадет мистера Флэша, то есть тоже меня, — подмигивает он, и Чикаго отвечает смехом. За это чертово выступление они с Чикаго неплохо сблизились. Будь Чикаго девицей, Рэй бы счел, что у него есть все шансы.

— Флэш станет одной из первых жертв его злодеяний! Жалко вам Флэша?

Чикаго гулом сообщает, что да, еще как жалко.

— А уж мне-то как жалко, — усмехается Рэй.

Но на самом деле — врет он все.

Рэю жалко только Рэя.

Жалко, ведь сегодня то, что осталось от его верных дружков-червей, должно выбраться наружу и окончательно превратиться в суррогат Рэя Дэвиса.

Единственная возможная замена должна произойти сегодня. В конце шоу. На сцене. Настоящий Рэй Дэвис не справляется больше, но его нутро готово выйти в бой.

Глисты окажутся на свободе.

Рэй не знает, где окажется он сам, но он уверен, что ему стоит проверить.

— И сейчас вы все станете свидетелями дуэта мистера Флэша и его… противника мистера Блэка. А чтобы глотка у меня не разорвалась, за мистера Блэка споет мой несравненный брат, эй!

Чикаго предсказуемо аплодирует, и посреди шума и гвалта Рэй подскакивает к Дэйву и, сложив руки рупором, шепчет:

— В ту ночь в баре, когда мы с Миком вышли, я рассказал ему о нас. Все рассказал.

Замолкнув, Рэй тут же разворачивается и подбегает к микрофону.

_I can't believe it's happening_

_I just want to stay the way that I am._

_I don't want to live a lie in an artificial world._

Только начав петь, Рэй понимает, что с музыкой что-то не так. Гитара молчит. Лид-гитара молчит, кастрируя музыку, и лид-гитарист молчит вместе с ней. Опустив руки, он тупо смотрит на Рэя, оглушенный его словами, и музыка проходит мимо него.

Чикаго затихает и во все глаза пялится на происходящее на сцене.

Чикаго понимает — что-то пошло не так, но пока еще никто не смог разобраться, что именно.

Чикаго видит, что знаменитые, склочные и талантливые братья Дэвисы долго смотрят друг на друга, точно общаются без слов, одними своими склочными-талантливыми мыслями.

Чикаго видит, что Кинкс замерли, но Чикаго хочет продолжения веселья и потому не замирает вместе с группой.

А после Чикаго видит, как лид-гитарист разворачивается и уходит со сцены.

***

Козырной картой мистера Блэка становится томолобия.

Сначала он возвещает о ней на главной площади Городка; вскоре об этом передают на радиостанции «Любим наш Городок!».

На транспарантах, висящих почти что на каждой двери, ярко-красным намалевано: «Только узколобые критики раньше смотрели на томолобию, как на зло!», «Даешь томолобию!», «Любишь Городок — люби и томолобию!».

Из смертельной раны кровь порой хлещет фонтаном, и чем больше ее вытекает — тем скорее приходит смерть.

Городок не становится исключением.

Доживая свои последние деньки, Городок пытается отхватить кусок жизни покрупнее. Аппетиты Блэка не умерить, никто и не пытается. Городку остается лишь по мере сил поспевать за ним, и он несется вслед за Блэком прямо вперед, вперед — до предела, вперед — до самого конца.

— Властью, данной мне Городком, я упраздняю Министерство Наказаний, — оглашает свое решение Блэк.

Он никак не может смириться со своим первым провалом — Большого Рона завербовать не удалось. Тот залег на дно сразу же после пропажи Флэша, и до сих пор неизвестно, сбежал ли он в свои Большие Города или все еще сидит в Городке — считает оставшиеся денежки и ждет весточки от босса.

— Нашему обществу не нужны больше наказания, а значит, и в Министерстве нужда отпадает. Наказывать — глупо, наказания ни к чему не приводят, — с порицанием произносит Блэк со своего высокого постамента. Он возвышается над горожанами, как карикатурный судья с детских страшилок.

— Вместо этого провинившихся мы будем перевоспитывать. Мы с вами поможем им понять, что благо, а что зло, что правильно, а что неправильно, что в интересах нашего нового, лучшего общества, а что угрожает им.

На последних словах миссис Блэк достает из тубы свернутый в трубочку лист бумаги.

— Средство, которое я выбрал — самое эффективное, что только можно придумать. И оно называется…

Миссис Блэк разворачивает плакат…

— …томолобия!

Тишина, до этого окутавшая толпу, теперь приобретает торжественные нотки.

Все чувствуют себя спасенными, но никто пока не разобрался, почему.

— Томолобия — не новшество, ее проводили и раньше, но я хочу вывести ее на совершенно новый уровень, — с жаром рассказывает Блэк. — Эта небольшая, так сказать, операция делает из преступника совершенно другого человека. Человека, полного добродетели и любви к своим товарищам. К своему отечеству. К тем, кто помог ему в сложный момент стать лучше. Что вы думаете? — не предполагающим ответа тоном спрашивает Блэк, тем самым давая разрешение на тихие разговоры.

Шепот он стерпеть сможет.

По толпе проносится гул, многие кивают, но некоторые в растерянности переминаются с ноги на ногу.

Городку так нужна помощь, чтобы принять правильное решение.

Нерешимость Городка скребет Блэку по сердцу, и он тут же приходит на помощь.

— Но чтобы ни у кого из вас не осталось сомнений, я приведу сюда человека, который уже прошел спасительное изменение. И все благодаря томолобии!

Блэк хлопает в ладоши, и его жена своим обычным марширующим шагом уходит прочь с площади, но тут же возвращается.

Но теперь она не одна.

Рука об руку с миссис Блэк идет мистер Дергунчик. У них обоих стройный, марширующий шаг, обращенные прямо вперед лица и сияющие спокойствием глаза.

— Вы знали этого человека как преступника и негодяя! Но теперь! Теперь вы познакомитесь с ним с другой стороны. С той, которую я открыл в нем благодаря томолобии!

Миссис Блэк и Дергунчик подходят вплотную к постаменту, салютуют мистеру Блэку введенным в обиход «Так точно, товарищ!» и разворачиваются на каблуках.

Они стоят по обе стороны от Блэка, будто личная охрана.

— Раньше вы боялись мистера Дергунчика, боялись и ненавидели его. А что теперь вы можете о нем сказать? — разводит руками Блэк. Он позволяет себе нацепить улыбку триумфатора (а это случается ох как редко, ведь Блэк знает — у Флэша та выходила несравнимо лучше).

Толпа все еще во все глаза глядит на «вылечившегося» Дергунчика, и тут мистер Рук в переднем ряду не выдерживает и выкрикивает:

— Троекратное «ура» мистеру Блэку! Да здравствует томолобия!

— Ура! Ура! Ура! — в унисон повторяет толпа. — Да здравствует томолобия!

Блэк хочет улыбнуться пошире, но сдерживается. Нельзя позволить себе выглядеть слишком довольным победой, нельзя останавливаться — можно только идти дальше, прямо вперед.

Вперед — до предела.

Вперед — до самого конца.

Когда он объявляет собрание закрытым, и чета Блэк вместе с Дергунчиком собирается удалиться, кто-то подбегает к нему, от волнения едва не цапая его за рукав.

— Мда? — пораженный такой наглостью, выговаривает Блэк.

Подбежавший к нему юнец зеленеет от страха и, запинаясь, давит из себя слово за словом:

— А разве… это… не опасно? Я читал… читал, что исчезает память… вдруг нуж… нужно предупредить всех и… и… — он замолкает, продолжая дрожать, как испуганный кролик.

Мистер Блэк меняется в лице и покровительственно берет юнца за руку.

— Твои знания в этом предмете заслуживают уважения, но неужели ты думаешь, что я не учел все риски, прежде чем рассказать любимому Городку о моем открытии?

— Не-ет… — лепечет юнец и вцепляется в руку Блэка, точно от этого зависит его жизнь, — конеч-чно, не-ет…

— Меня радует твоя сообразительность. Несмотря на твое сомнение в моей компетентности, я не буду держать на тебя зла. Напротив, твоя забота о товарищах заслуживает поощрения. Блэк расщедривается на еще одну улыбку, очень мягкую, и уже официально спрашивает:

— Как твое имя, товарищ?

— Шейд. Терри Шейд.

— Терри Шейд, я записываю тебя во Фронт Городка. Именно такие, как ты, должны бороться за расширение нашего содружества.

— Так точно, мистер Блэк! — с восторгом отвечает Терри Шейд, сияя, как медный пряник. 

Блэк, тщательно скрывая брезгливость, расцепляет с Шейдом руки и, сопровождаемый с двух сторон женой и Дергунчиком, продолжает свой путь вперед по улице.

— Терри Шейд, запомнил, Дергунчик? — Вполголоса спрашивает Блэк.

— Так точно, товарищ! — механически отвечает Дергунчик.

— Добавь его имя в первую партию нуждающихся в томолобии.

— Так точно, товарищ!

— И красным обведи, — добавляет Блэк и, пока никто не видит, смачно сплевывает себе под ноги. — Умников мне здесь еще не хватало.

***

После того, как Дейзи возвращается в его жизнь, первое, что она делает — покупает ему телевизор.

Бродяга не спорит с ней. Теперь она хозяйка у него дома, а значит, пусть занимается, чем только захочет. Только пусть не оставляет его больше одного.

Он провел электричество совсем скоро после своего возвращения.

К Пегги за свечами он идти не решался — сумбурное копошение у нее в постели окончательно отвратило Бродягу от его соседки. Лучше уж лежать в пустой кровати в пустом доме, чем терпеть пропитанные восхищением прикосновения Пегги.

Он никогда не забудет ее полные телячьей любви глаза, поблескивающие в свете лампы.

Со временем Бродяга обзавелся ржавой душевой, унитазом без крышки, переносным радио и даже крохотным холодильником — словом, всем тем, что закупали жители Городка сразу же после появления Флэша.

Дейзи говорит, что это было давно, и она сама плохо помнит то время.

Бродяга думает о наркотиках, на которых его Дейзи так долго сидела, но удерживает свои вопросы при себе.

Не стоит на нее давить.

Она много пережила. Его милая Дейзи.

Она несомненно недовольна его набором покупок и, будь у них денег побольше, приобрела бы в магазине последнюю микроволновку, и тостер, и телефон, и еще множество вещей, которыми она пользовалась, пока жила вместе с Флэшем.

Она знает, что совсем скоро тостеров днем с огнем не найдешь. Магазинные полки пустеют, а Городок во главе с Блэком запретил дальнейший импорт.

Бродяга говорит, что Городок находится в «экономическом кризисе», на что Дейзи только зевает.

Флэш не раз использовал эти слова в переговорах со своей бандой, и всякий раз Дейзи спрашивала, что они значат, и всякий раз Флэш раздражался, орал на нее, но объяснял. Всякий раз Дейзи, потупив взгляд, кивала и тут же забывала, что ей втолковывала ее любовь.

Она знает, что Бродяга никогда бы не повысил на нее голос. Никогда-никогда-никогда. Дейзи сложно понять это.

Когда она притащилась к нему на порог в первый раз, он напоил ее чаем и набросил ей на плечи свою старую походную куртку. Его забота показалась Дейзи забавной, и она все время улыбалась незнакомой Бродяге темной, тонкой улыбкой и постукивала по полу салатовыми каблуками.

На подошве Бродяга подметил подсохшие бурые пятна и понадеялся, что это не ее кровь.

— Ты так добр ко мне, Бродяга, — сказала ему Дейзи.

В следующую встречу они уже во всех деталях обсуждали план ее бегства от Флэша.

Она не называла его по имени, говорила просто «он», и ждала того же от Бродяги.

Когда она пришла к нему в третий раз, в ее волосах виднелись голубиные перья, а платье было извгваздано птичьим пометом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, — признался ей Бродяга.

— Этот раз будет последним. Когда я приду в следующий раз, дороги назад для меня не будет.

— Обещаешь? — спросил он — совсем как в детстве, когда они стояли под старым раскидистым дубом и обещали, что однажды будут принадлежать только друг другу, и в их мечтах этого было достаточно для счастья.

— Обещаю, — как в детстве, ответила ему Дейзи и потянулась за поцелуем. Совсем как в детстве…

Но вышло совсем иначе.

Бродяга неспешно отстранился. Ему показалось, что они похожи на детей, решивших сыграть во взрослых людей.

— Я приду, совсем скоро я приду к тебе, — Дейзи сжала его за руку, и вышла из дома Бродяги.

Она сдерживает свое обещание, и ее следующий визит превращает ее из гостя в хозяйку, а Бродягу из одиночки в того, кем он всегда хотел стать — в «мою любовь», как теперь называет его Дейзи.

Они вместе отстирывают ее вымоченное в крови платье («стиральную машинку ты, конечно же, купить не догадался!»), а потом она усаживает Бродягу на диван в бедно обставленной гостиной и включает ему телевизор, сама принимаясь готовить их первый «семейный ужин».

— Я обязан это смотреть? — спрашивает он Дейзи после того, как прощелкал все каналы (их оказывается два — мировые новости и развлекательный).

— Так делают все пары. Кто-то готовит, а кто-то смотрит телевизор. Завтра можем поменяться.

— Ясно, — тянет Бродяга. Эта традиция кажется ему глупой, но разве с его милой Дейзи поспоришь?..

За ужином Бродяга включает местное радио.

По нему ведущий распинается о скором выступлении Фронта Городка в сторону Городишка и Городочка.

Бродяга с Дейзи молча пережевывают наструганный ею картофельный салат и оба потихоньку проседают на стульях. Впервые между ними проскакивает единодушие.

Бродяга уже собирается понизить громкость, когда ведущий переходит к теме томолобии. Упоминается Министерство Наказаний. Имя Дергунчика.

— Выключи это!

— Подожди, это важно.

— Выключи, я не хочу об этом знать, хватит с меня… — жалобно говорит Дейзи.

Когда радостный репортаж о введении томолобии заканчивается, Бродяга с силой вдавливает кнопку «выкл.»

Без слов Дейзи собирает грязную посуду и кладет тарелки в раковину.

Выворачивает кран с горячей водой.

— Может, ты хочешь уже пойти спать, любовь моя?

Из-за шума воды ее голос искажается. Он кажется звонким и воодушевленным.

После паузы Бродяга спрашивает у слегка ссутулившейся спины Дейзи:

— У тебя не бывает такого чувства, как будто ты постоянно о чем-то забываешь? О чем-то важном?

Дейзи убирает чистые тарелки в сервант, насухо вытирает руки и задумчиво всматривается в темную улицу за окном.

Ожидание ответа вызывает в Бродяге несвойственный ему трепет.

— Да-а, бывает, — произносит она. — Но потом я думаю, что раз я забыла об этом, то ничего важного там и не было. Пустяки всегда забываются, мне так еще мама всегда говорила.

Бродяга смотрит на рассыпанные по столу крошки.

Смести бы их в ладонь и выбросить в мусорное ведро.

Так Бродяга и поступает после небольшой заминки —

Кажется, они с Дейзи вели серьезный разговор, но у него никак не выходит вспомнить, о чем.

***

Они заканчивают песню куце. Без лид-гитары.

В других обстоятельствах Рэй бы разъярился и выбежал за Дэйвом, оставив сцену на опешивший огызок группы. Но не этой ночью.

Этой ночью Рэй учит себя терпению, этой ночью он держит хорошую мину при плохой игре, этой ночью Рэй предпринимает свою последнюю попытку побега.

Потому что этой ночью все закончится.

Рэй пестовал эту ночь в своих фантазиях весь год, а может, и больше, и теперь он наконец-то отпустит ее в свободный полет, позволит заласкать и обобрать его так, как она сама захочет.

«In the summertime!»

Чикаго жиденько хлопает, когда песня заканчивается, но даже это не ударяет по самолюбию Рэя так, как должно. Он отмахивается от Чикаго, как от надоевшей мухи, и скомканно объявляет следующий номер.

— Белль смотрит вокруг и не узнает свой зеленый городок. От ее прошлого остались руины… — что-то колет Рэя изнутри, — бедная, бедная Белль… Пэм, прошу тебя.

Пэм, как и на всех выступлениях раньше, танцующей походкой выходит в центр.

_Now they're coming to take me away_

_To Scrapheap City._

Рэй позволяет себе одно мгновение полюбоваться крепкой фигуркой Пэм, ведь он знает, знает каждый ее изгиб и будет хранить ее загорелое, стройное тело в памяти; ведь ничего нового Рэй о нем больше не узнает.

Пэм тоже будет его помнить.

Они оба будут изредка возвращаться к моментам, когда они напивались после концертов и Рэй медленно раздевал ее, давая нелепые названия частям ее тела.

Мочки ее ушей звались макадамскими орехами, лобок — Бермудским треугольником, а клитор — гусеницей.

Нет, такое не забудешь, даже если превратишься в реплику самого себя от лица мистера Блэка.

Раньше бы Рэй, расставшись, отправился на поиски кого-то еще.

Кого-то нового, кого-то совсем другого, кого-то, кто бы видел в Рэе незнакомца.

В этот раз все, возможно, сложится иначе. Возможно, и не придется никого искать. Возможно-возможно-возможно.

Рэй чувствует облегчение.

— Пусть Чикаго поскучают с ней, — шепотом насмехается он, шаг за шагом отходя в тень.

Его преследует чувство, что больше он на эту сцену не вернется.

Именно поэтому он не бросает косого взгляда через плечо, когда целиком скрывается в темноте, царящей за пределами сцены.

***

Они спят друг с другом.

Первые ночи просто спят — переодеваются (Бродяга в пижамный комплект, а Дейзи в ночную сорочку), забираются под одеяло и лежат каждый на своей половине.

Делятся прошлым, заполняя белые пятна в памяти друг друга, шутят и минута за минутой вспоминают, каково это — находиться вместе так близко так долго.

Они учатся привыкать друг к другу в постели, обходясь без прикосновений и теплого дыхания в лицо.

Перед тем, как объявить день официально законченным, они говорят друг другу:

— Спокойной ночи, Дейзи,

— Спокойной ночи, Бродяга.

Они чувствуют, как мир вокруг них обращается в руины, как мир распадается на рубленые куски, как мир становится фанерным и картонным.

Время больше не просачивается сквозь пальцы. Оно давно уже умерло.

Память отказывает, становясь атавизмом.

Можно гадать, воспользуется ли этим мистер Блэк, объявив память мне закона.

Дейзи может отрицать перемены, но она чувствует их острее многих.

На четвертую? пятую? восьмидесятую? ночь она дотягивается своими ступнями до коленей Бродяги. Одеяло натягивается.

— Ты замерзла?

— Не знаю.

Дейзи подтягивает ноги чуть выше, оплетая ими бедра Бродяги.

— Не вышло у нас с тем обещанием, как считаешь? — зачем-то шепчет она.

Бродяга подхватывает ее за щиколотку. Щупает.

— Ты еще ни разу не вспоминала об этом. Я думал, ты забыла.

В ответ Дейзи карабкается на него, чуть выжидает, а потом принимается расстегивать пуговицы на его пижаме.

Поначалу Бродяга просто лежит, не прикасаясь к ней.

Он думает, что они спешат, но потом он думает про конец, про тот конец, о котором никто не говорит, но все о нем знают. Даже Блэк. Особенно Блэк. Не знал бы — не бежал бы очертя голову в тартарары, утаскивая за собой глупый, наивный Городок.

— Ты — моя любовь, — очень серьезно и очень ребячливо говорит ему Дейзи, и они целуются.

В ту ночь они по-настоящему спят друг с другом.

Это первый раз, когда они делают это.

Первый раз, когда Дейзи не больно в постели.

Первый раз, когда Бродяга делает это с тем, кто ему дорог.

Потом они лежат, обхватив друг друга конечностями, соприкасаясь губами, но не раскрывая рта.

Бродяга думает о том, что раньше он хотел этого куда сильнее, и потому реальность проигрывает мечтам, оставляя гнилое послевкусие в горле.

Дейзи же думает о том, что завтра они с Бродягой пойдут в тканевый магазин и купят им шторы. Шторы для окон в гостиной, на кухне и в спальне. Возможно, еще коврик для ванной, и что-то по мелочевке.

— Тебе хорошо?

Дейзи вздыхает:

— Не знаю.

Она разжимает объятия и падает головой к себе на подушку.

Каждый из них постепенно возвращается на свою половину кровати.

Все еще сомневаясь, Дейзи целует Бродягу, они коротко танцуют языками у него во рту, а потом она резко отодвигается.

— Когда я тебя целую, у меня появляется чувство, что я делаю это со своим братом. 

Бродяга поджимает губы, но в темноте этого не видно.

Они оба знают, что никогда больше не сделают это вновь.

— А у тебя есть брат? — спрашивает он, но Дейзи не отвечает. Она уже спит.

А Бродяга еще долго смотрит в голое, незашторенное окно и думает, что хотел бы быть Дейзи братом.

Ведь тогда они точно были бы чуточку ближе.

***

Рэй озирается в темноте.

Заставляет себя улыбнуться, закрывает глаза и втягивает воздух в ноздри, точно гончая на охоте.

Но он знает, что у ненависти нет запаха. Она как закупоренная бутылка со спиртом — обожжет, только если сунуть нос в горлышко.

Адреналин в крови вынуждает Рэя издать нервный смешок, и он оказывается спусковым крючком.

Со всего размаха Рэя бьют по затылку и…

«Интервьюер: Бывали ли за историю Кинкс случаи, когда группа едва не распадалась?

Рэй: О да. Почти всегда из-за ссор с моим братом. Потому что мы… чуть более близки, мы спорим чуть более яро.

Интервьюер: Вы с Дэйвом — это нечто вроде Дэвида и Рики Нельсона?

Рэй: Ну, не то чтобы я много о них знал. Моему брату нравится Рики Нельсон. Мне нравятся его пластинки.

Интервьюер: А между вами много братского соперничества?

Рэй: Не очень-то.

Интервьюер: Вы — братья по сознанию, телу и духу?

Рэй: Я думаю, да. К сожалению. Я бы предпочитал, чтобы мы не были так близки, как сейчас. Знаете, мы не так уж и много разговариваем друг с другом, но при этом мы довольно близки».

…и Рэй валится на пол, скуля и жмурясь.

Дэйв хватает его за отвороты пиджака, оттаскивая куда-то в сторону. Косой луч света вместо сцены зачем-то освещает этот закуток (должно быть, растяпа-рабочий плохо зафиксировал софит) со сваленной в груду старой аппаратурой и ненужными проводами.

— Как ты, Дэйви? — он успевает съехидничать до того, как Дэйв заезжает ему по яйцам.

— Вот так, мудло!

Рэй еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не заорать во всю глотку, извивается и подбирает колени к животу, но его тут же пинают над почками. Рэй едва не откусывает себе язык от боли, пытается перевернуться, но он загнан в угол — сзади стена, и этот тупик темный, тесный и безвыходный, какими только и бывают тупики.

Сердце бьется с сумасшедшей скоростью, явно нарабатывая в сторону скорого приступа. Голова пуста, тело леденеет, инстинкты приказывают заслонить руками лицо, но Рэй не слушается и упрямо выставляет их вперед, точно прося о помощи. Те дрожат в предчувствии незамедлительного удара.

Желудок точно камнями набит.

Рэй чувствует, что угодно, но не изумление, когда Дэйв подхватывает его за грудки и тянет вверх. Просовывает колено между ног Рэя. Его дыхание печет.

Рэй рывком опускает руки вниз и кладет их на живот. Ему кажется, что через несколько слоев ткани, кожный покров, мышцы и прочие помехи, он чувствует движение. Чувствует присутствие чего-то.

Жизнь.

Рэй знает — все, что последует дальше, стоит этих ощущений. Он решает, что раз платит Флэш, раз платит Белль и даже Блэк, то и он заплатит — король, блядь и сосуд для глистов, — и в этот же момент Дэйв смыкает руки у него на шее.

***

В конце недели Дейзи с Бродягой решаются потратить остатки денег на преображение их «семейного гнездышка» (этому слову она тоже научилась от матери).

Так или иначе, все скоро закончится.

А если даже мир воспрянет и продержится чуть больше, чем все ожидают, залежалые продукты на прилавках все равно не стоят того, чтобы за них платили. С тех пор, как поставки из Больших Городов прекратились, мистер Блэк принялся ратовать за подьем местного сельского хозяйства, но вскоре оказалось, что если кто-то из горожан не занят приготовлениями к первому выезду Фронта Городка, то занимается придумыванием новых речевок, выступает на радио с пламенными речами или же работает непосредственно на Блэка.

Его свита разрослась — кроме миссис Блэк с Дергунчиком, за ним теперь ходят охранники, секретари, писцы и те, чья должность еще не утверждена.

Пустует место Пьянчуги Епископа, которого Блэк совсем недавно изгнал из Городка за пропаганду магии и веру в нее, а следовательно, неизлечимое безумие. Хотя его пропажу мало кто заметил — в последнее время ни у кого нет ни минутки, чтобы заглянуть в церковь, слишком уж много дел на благо Городка нужно сделать. По воскресеньям Блэк обычно проводит собрания на площади или организует учения для членов Фронта Городка (не вступившие в Фронт обязательно должны явиться и поддержать товарищей).

Когда Бродяга с Дейзи, глядя себе под ноги, едва ли не бегом (к бегу теперь относятся с подозрением) пересекают площадь, их внимание привлекает истошный вопль:

— Е-е-е-еду-у-ут!

Они замирают на месте, понимая, что упустили свой шанс — все начали сбегаться на площадь, и за минуту туда набился едва ли не целый город.

В единственном оставшемся в Городке автомобиле (остальные были вывезены за черту города, а их хозяевам в скором будущем обещаны конные повозки) на площадь въезжает Блэк и его «товарищи».

— Пошли, — бросает Бродяга и тащит Дейзи вперед.

— Ты сбрендил!..

— Сольемся с толпой, иначе нас точно заметят.

Они пристраиваются к заднему ряду зевак, те не замечают их — слишком уж заняты вытягиванием шей, чтобы хорошенько разглядеть происходящее.

Из автомобиля один за другим выходят люди. Дергунчик почтительно склоняется и протягивает руку — Блэк берется за нее, выходя из автомобиля последним.

В его движениях неспешность человека, привыкшего побеждать.

— Товарищи! — Начинает он, забираясь на постамент, — товарищи, мы нашли преступника номер один!

Толпа синхронно кричит«Ура!» и так же синхронно замолкает.

— Он прятался в окрестностях, но наш отряд смог поймать его и тут же отправить на томолобию. И теперь, — Блэк сужает глаза, так что его лицо становится тяжелым и старым. И вечным. Каждое слово Блэка обрушивается на толпу ударом кувалды, — теперь, тот кто был против нас — стал за нас. Теперь тот, кто приносил нам зло, принесет нам благо. Теперь тот, кто был нам врагом, станет нам товарищем. Покажите его!

Предчувствуя, что развернется перед их глазами, он хочет прикрыть Дейзи глаза ладонью, но она вырывается и, забывая моргать, смотрит прямо вперед.

Дергунчик с Большой Шишкой открывают багажник автомобиля, возятся с чем-то внутри него и лишь спустя пару минут мучительного выжидания умудряются поставить «его» на ноги.

Дейзи начинает суетиться и неожиданно ныряет в толпу. Протискиваясь между людьми, она рвется вперед. Бродяга не следует за ней — у него никогда не хватало духа помешать ей, не выйдет и в этот раз.

В то же время, поддерживая «его» с обеих сторон, шестерки Блэка делают одинаковый шаг, потом еще один и еще. Когда им удается обойти автомобиль, на площади наступает полная тишина.

Будто мир оглох.

Ни шепотка.

В пыльном, покрытом птичьим пушком цветастом пиджаке, со свалявшимися волосами и землистым цветом лица между Дергунчиком и Большой Шишкой стоит Флэш. Для устойчивости его поддерживают за руки.

— К сожалению, у нашего нового товарища была слишком злая, забитая грязью и развратом голова, поэтому томолобия прошла несколько иначе, чем я предполагал, — наслаждаясь каждым словом, обьясняет оторопевшим горожанам Блэк. — Мой старый друг Флэш плохо держится на ногах, еще не уяснил законы нашего обновленного общества, да и голос пока что не появился. Но если не зацикливаться на мелочах… — протягивает Блэк с несвойственной ему легкостью, — наш исправившийся товарищ Флэш добр и счастлив, как младенец.

Тут толпу не удержала бы и угроза расстрела — горожане по-животному взвывают и бросаются вперед, силясь добраться кто до Блэка, а кто до Флэша, смотря что их переполняет — восхищение или злоба.

Бродяга делает прицельный рывок вслед за ними и успевает схватить Дейзи за руку, до того, как ее едва не сбивает с ног потерявший рассудок горожанин.

Они бегут прочь от этой мясорубки, слыша, как за их спинами охранники Блэка пытаются утихомирить собравшихся. Отбежав от площади подальше, они принимаются петлять по улочкам, и завернув за особенно неприметный угол, усаживаются на крыльцо.

У них не сразу выходит отдышаться. Паника продолжает захлестывать волнами, и Бродяге все кажется, что он слышит погоню.

Дейзи прерывисто дышит, уткнувшись лицом Бродяге в колени. Когда она отодвигается, ее порозовевшие глаза блестят от влаги.

— Ты плачешь, — с неясным ему самому разочарованием заключает Бродяга.

— Нет. Нет, я просто устала. Я так устала, — она срывается на фальцет и тотчас замолкает.

Переведя дух, она деловито перекидывает ногу на ногу и закуривает.

— Я убила его. Он был мертв. Когда я ушла, он уже точно был мертв.

— Зато теперь тебя не будут искать.

— Это еще почему?

— А ты представь — они нашли голубятню, а там труп. И оружие еще валяется. Везде высохшая кровь, — на ходу рассуждает Бродяга. — Ясно, что это убийство. А убийца точно сбежал. Любой бы сбежал, если только не сумасшедший, — он коротко смеется и подмигивает Дейзи, — если только не такой сумасшедший, как ты.

Дейзи поначалу с осуждением глядит Бродяге в глаза, но потом и сама не выдерживает. Она смеется со свойственной только ей гримасой: сдвигая брови и широко улыбаясь.

— Отчаянная девчонка, Дейзи, — подначивает ее Бродяга.

— Ну перестань! Это не смешно! — сквозь хохот восклицает она.

— Гроза Городка! Ночной кошмар мистера Блэка! Смерть в салатовых каблуках!

Бродяга кладет руку ей на плечо, то и дело потряхивая, лишь бы Дейзи не перестала смеяться. Делая длиннющий крюк вокруг Города, они бредут домой, и чем сильнее внутренности немеют от возвращающейся паники, тем громче они смеются.

***

Дэйв сжимает руки у него на горле с такой силой, точно хочет не придушить Рэя, а продавить, проткнуть кожу и разорвать мышцы.

— Ты больной, ты больной ублюдок, — повторяет он снова и снова.

Его лицо краснеет от натуги, тень расчерчивает его пополам, как искусно положенный грим. Клоун Дэйв Дэвис, душащий собственного брата в крохотном закутке всего в паре футов от сцены.

Слышится гвалт — Чикаго раздосадован провальным концом шоу.

Слышится каждый инструмент (но не лид-гитара!) и каждый переход в песне.

Слышится голос Пэм, мягкий и южный.

Ни один из этих звуков не состыкуется с тем, что происходит сейчас в отсеке для доисторической аппаратуры, и они оба знают это, но останавливаться в их семье никогда не учили.

Если драться — то пуская кровь и награждая шрамами.

Если мстить — то оставляя за собой светящийся фосфорный след.

Если трахаться — то разрывая мышцы и похрустывая косточками.

Если жрать другого заживо — то чтобы весь мир услышал клацание зубов.

— Лучше бы ты сдох тогда! Лучше бы ты передознулся и сдох! Вот тогда я был бы так рад! Как же я был бы рад, если б ты сдох от этих своих таблеток!

Трясущимися руками Рэй хватается Дэйву за пояс брюк, и хватка на шее даже ослабевает на мгновение. Но изумление сменяется яростью, и Рэю кажется чудом, что шея не ломается.

Рывок за рывком — пальцами лезет в брюки — обхватывает за основание потяжелевший от нашпигованной адреналином крови член Дэйва — тело теряет рассудок — руки сами взлетают вверх и обхватывают запястья у него на шее —

— Когда ты выжил, я, блядь, был счастлив! Я был так счастлив! Чуть, сука, не ссался от счастья, что ты живой!

Легкие печет и разрывает, все бы отдали за глоток кислорода, за один только вдох, но не видать им этого угощения.

Рэя сковывает апатия — инстинкты не требуют сопротивляться, тело весит не меньше тонны, и руки на его шее кажутся чем-то вечным, чем-то, что всегда сжимало его и всегда перекрывало ему кислород.

Рэй чувствует, что в первый раз в жизни по-настоящему выигрывает.

Рэй чувствует, что умирает.

Эта ночь и впрямь доведет представление до своего единственного конца — все жители города умирают. Умираю(е)т главный герой и главный злодей, и человек, хранящий в себе все до единого образы, умирает вместе с ними.

И его брат помогает ему — Дэйв поступает ровно так, как Рэю всегда хотелось, как он воображал себе, когда год назад лежал на больничной койке и смотрел в незашторенное окно.

Тело все еще воюет против своего хозяина — пунцовеет, подергивает ступнями и хаотично пытается высвободиться. Пытается спастись.

В сгущающихся сумерках Рэй расходует последний сгусток жизни — натужно приоткрывает рот, выпятив вперед губы, и сжимает мышцы желудка. Раз, и еще, и еще.

Наконец настала очередь червей выбраться на поверхность, а с ней — и последняя попытка Рэя Дэвиса избавиться от черноты.

От гнили.

От безумия.

От себя самого.

Ведь тогда он наконец-то останется по-настоящему один. Как ему, кажется, и должно быть.

Все смазывается, лишь темное пятно маячит перед глазами. Но есть еще и другая тьма. С ней Рэй уже знаком, он помнит, как их свели две пачки болеутоляющего и пара бутылок игристого вина — его и эту черную бездну.

Ее не видишь, не слышишь и не находишь наощупь — о ней просто знаешь.

И Рэй знает, что когда он отключится, она окажется тут как тут.

И он полетит в нее. Все превратится в одиночный полет навстречу черноте. И у этого уже не будет конца, ведь это падение и есть конец.

— …я так долго терпел, так ужасно долго, нянчился и ждал, блядь… — слова долетают до Рэя, словно из подвала, — …я столько вытерпел, но теперь я знаю…

Бездна уже близко, Рэй знает это так же хорошо, как то, что как бы он ни корежил рот — черви не вылезут.

Рэй чувствует себя пустым. В желудке и горле пусто. Легко. Невесомо. Мертво.

Рэю кажется, что его обманули — он не может быть пустым — не может быть задыхающимся куском мяса — не может быть никем — не может —

— …знаю, лучше бы ты сдох, боже, сдох, да, сдох…

Рэй поднимает руки, вслепую обхватывая предплечья Дэйва.

Чувствует вибрацию напрягшихся мышц.

Поглаживая, спускается ниже и обводит локтевой сустав.

— Боже, оставь меня уже, блядь, оставь меня в покое, оставь одного… — голос Дэйва дрожит.

Такой знакомый высокий голос.

Наконец он накрывает кисти Дэйва ладонями. Сжимает его пальцы своими. Рука в руке, давай придушим старшего братца вдвоем, мы же оба этого хотим.

Так они доказывают, что никогда не оставят друг друга в покое.

Ни один не оставит другого одного.

И с этим невозможно жить, не стоит и пытаться, лучше закончить все прямо сейчас, и дать уцелевшему наконец-то вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Блядь, я не могу… — вырывается у Дэйва, и он разжимает руки.

Они оба падают на пол, хватают друг друга за руки и сжимают, едва не ломая. Рэй заходится в кашле и дышит — оголтело, часто и с присвистом. Тень рассекает их напополам, словно они двое — искусно загримированные сиамские близнецы, которые соединены друг с другом ладонями, бедрами и лбами.

У Дэйва — влажное, соленое на вкус лицо, по подсохшим слезным бороздам на щеках катятся новые капли, и Рэй смачивает о них пересохшие губы. Он тоже плачет, но делает это шумно, уродливо и горько. Рыдает он лицом, голосом и телом — весь ходит ходуном, стучит зубами и хрипит.

Хочется пощупать те самые места, куда давили пальцы Дэйва, но еще больше не хочется расцеплять с ним руки, эти самые чертовы руки, которые его едва не прикончили.

— Я не говорил ничего Мику. Он сам, он… — Рэй вновь заходится в кашле.

Дэйв ничего не отвечает — только сжимает ему руку сильнее.

До них доносится последний взлет голоса Пэм, а дальше слабые аплодисменты.

Из головы не выходит черная бездна, падение в которую ему вновь отсрочено.

Засомневавшись, Рэй неохотно расцепляет с Дэйвом пальцы и кладет ладонь себе на живот. Ничего. Тогда он берет ладонь Дэйва и делает ровно то же самое.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? И врать не смей.

— Только что у тебя в животе бурчит.

Дэйв поднимает глаза, и они встречаются взглядами.

В их голове мелькает разное и при этом одно и то же: Дэйв думает, что променял бы их страшную тайну на городок и всех его героев. Он думает, что променял бы всю их инаковость на то, чтобы они жили в замшелому борделе, дрались, а потом цеплялись друг за друга и плакали. Но зато они бы все время были друг у друга. И никто бы не чувствовал себя совсем одним.

А Рэй думает про свою смерть.

И про исчезновение червивой колонии у него в нутре.

И про свистящий в ожидании Рэя зрительный зал.

И в этот момент, улизнувший от мертвой бездонной черноты, Рэй знает о себе все.

Ему не нужны успокоительные, чтобы умирать.

Ему не нужна очередная жена, чтобы изменять и предавать.

Ему не нужны чьи-то синяки и слезы, чтобы знать, что он ублюдок.

Ему не нужны выдуманные человечки в животе, чтобы напоминать о том, что он одинок.

И ему не нужны индульгенции, чтобы подтверждать, что он ни во что не верит.

Потому что вопль человека, который устал кричать — это всегда истеричные рыдания в тесном темном углу.

Музыка не нуждается в том, чтобы жить, и не нуждается в том, чтобы умереть, а значит, он в этом тоже не нуждается.

Поэтому он должно лишь стоять на сцене, заключенный в клеть света софитов и окруженный людьми.

И какая разница, кто они. И какая разница, за кого они принимают его.

Ведь ему по-настоящему нужно только это. Сцена и аутодафе. 

Рэй думает, что никогда бы не смог сдохнуть с недоигранным концертом, и от этой мысли ему хочется хохотать до колик. Но вместо этого Рэй поднимается и тащит Дэйва за руку, выбираясь обратно на сцену.


	12. XII

_Hush-a-by baby_

_On the tree top,_

_When the wind blows_

_The cradle will rock._

_When the bough breaks,_

_The cradle will fall,_

_And down will fall baby_

_Cradle and all._

«Интервьюер: Вы думаете, ваша мать вас понимает?

Рэй: …Нет. Нет, я так не думаю.»

Неделя перед Рождеством всегда выходит самой тяжелой: охота за подарками, покупка елки, звонки от старых друзей, мамин день рождения.

Он пропустил последние три, и теперь его многочисленные сестры сочтут неявку за «личное оскорбление, Рэймонд!»

А ведь эта предпраздничная неделя выдалась не из легких — ссоры с Ивонн, одна за другой, одна за другой, и так без конца.

В начале декабря Рэй пришел ранним утром на кухню и рядом с полупустой чашкой чая обнаружил старую газету. Она датировалась днем его возвращения из Штатов. Один из заголовков на первой странице гласил: «Провал Кинкс на последнем концерте в Чикаго. Далеко не первый! Далее см. 17-ую стр.»

Отодвинув чашку на другой конец стола, Рэй пролистал до семнадцатой страницы. На месте рецензии была пустота — статья была аккуратно вырезана прямо по краю, так что на странице осталась только реклама пылесосов, помещенная в самом внизу.

В тот день он впервые накричал на Ивонн. Размахивал руками, припоминал их мелкие прошлые неурядицы, говорил, что больше не доверяет ей.

Она прятала от него газету.

Она вырезала статью о нем.

А они ведь женаты. Они семья. У них есть дом.

Ивонн долго сдерживалась, но когда он, прищурившись, зло процедил: «И как мне доверять тебе?», она сорвалась и выплюнула ему в лицо:

— Сюда звонила Тина.

— Кто?

Рэй и вправду не сразу понял, кого она имеет в виду.

— Тина. Тина из Саламандэр-клаб.

Ах, Тина.

Тина с волосами цвета снега, норвежскими корнями и одураченным женихом, который ждет ее на другом конце Штатов в богом забытом Фарго.

Они провели вместе всего неделю, пока шли концерты на западном побережье.

— Мы же тогда уже встречались, Рэй, — с укором произнесла Ивонн, — ты сделал мне предложение.

— Послушай, я не знаю, что она тебе сказала…

— Ты дал ей наш номер, Рэй. И она позвонила нам домой. Это же наш дом, — Ивонн закрыла лицо руками, и Рэй догадался, что она плачет.

Он не стал спорить с ней, а просто положил руки ей на плечи и сжал чуть сильнее обычного.

Ивонн слишком умна, чтобы спрашивать, изменял ли ей Рэй на этих гастролях, поэтому она просто бесшумно плакала, то и дело вздрагивая.

Спрятавшая от него лицо, все еще в ночной сорочке, Ивонн показалась ему беззащитной, и он почувствовал, что остывает.

Он целовал Ивонн в макушку, и ее пшеничные волосы лезли ему в рот.

***

По радио передают, что по решению мистера Блэка и собранного им совета (тот состоит из тех, над кем уже была проведена операция) томолобия становится обязательной для каждого жителя Городка и будущих жителей Содружества.

Раньше Бродяге казалось, что если подобное случится, он будет к этому готов.

Но он все равно пугается.

— Что мы будем делать теперь? — спрашивает он у Дейзи.

Она поднимается из-за стола и убирает грязные тарелки в раковину.

— Мы пойдем покупать шторы, — твердо говорит она и принимается мыть посуду.

Бродяга не видит ее лица, он боится посмотреть в него.

Остается глядеть на ее обтянутую синтетической тканью спину.

Бродяге так хочется увидеть ее лицо, но он боится, он так боится, что она плачет.

В полдень они выходят из дома и идут в магазин мистера и миссис Джонс.

— Мы так рискуем, — не выдерживает Бродяга, останавливаясь у витрины.

— Это уже не важно, — улыбается ему Дейзи и тянет его за руку к дверям магазина.

Мистер и миссис Джонс сами мастерят свои товары. Сами наносят рисунки на обои и сами скатывают их в рулоны. Сами плетут стулья и кресла. Сами придумывают орнаменты для ковров и стоят за станком.

Сами ткут шторы.

В этот раз за прилавком оказывается только миссис Джонс. Сначала она, прищурившись, осматривает Бродягу с Дейзи, гадая, знает она их или нет, и произносит с задержкой:

— Добрый день, товарищи.

— Добрый день, товарищ, — эхом повторяет Дейзи. — Мы хотим купить шторы себе домой.

— Стеллаж с ними прямо за вами, — указывает миссис Джонс.

Бродяга чувствует на себе ее подозрительный взгляд, когда они садятся на корточки перед стеллажом, ведь «самое нарядное они всегда прячут внизу, пройдохи!», шепчет ему Дейзи.

— Она нас точно запомнит и потом расскажет кому-нибудь. Не стоило нам сюда проходить, — вполголоса говорит он ей.

— Смотри, какая красота! — звонко говорит Дейзи, прижимая к себе обрез пурпурной парчи. — Но это не сочетается ни с одной комнатой, — уже грустно продолжает она и, покачав головой, убирает ткань назад.

Не мешкая, она берется за следующую — лиловый жаккард с геометрическим узором.

— А как тебе эта? Это же блес-тя-ще! — она ведет по ткани ладонью. — И какая она на ощупь… ты потрогай, потрогай!

Бродяга слушается. В стекле витрины отражается лицо следящей за ними двумя миссис Джонс.

Дейзи не спеша перебирает ткань за тканью и все громче, с торжеством и детской радостью и истерикой в голосе, она восклицает:

— Смотри, какая тафта! Как блестит! Оранжевая, у нас дома есть что-то оранжевое?

— Какая редкость… никогда не видела шенилловых штор… а ты видел? Какая же, какая редкость…

— Всегда хотела черное платье из сатина. А тут шторы. Может быть, взять эти, а потом перекроить в платье? Но мы же не можем сейчас себе этого позволить, правда, любовь моя? Ну ничего, вот в следующий раз!..

— А что ты думаешь про это органзовое чудо? Если еще обшить это кружевом, можно представить, что я опять в… во дворце, что я во дворце, хотя откуда мне знать, как там во дворце. Почему ты не смеешься? Это же смешно, нет?

— Атлас… сиреневый. У меня была сиреневая атласная лента в волосах, когда…

Голос Дейзи затухает.

Она прижимает сиреневый атлас к лицу, насыщая память запахом.

Бродяге хочется узнать, что Дейзи вспомнила или же не смогла вспомнить, но он не успевает — изо рта Дейзи выходит глухой, приглушенный тканью вой.

Дейзи мнет ткань в руках, бросает ее обратно на стеллаж и тут же хватает вновь. Она вся дрожит и не перестает сжимать ткань в руках. Рыдает.

Она горестно и горько рыдает, оплакивая что-то.

— Почему ты плачешь, скажи мне, — просит он, осторожно кладя руку ей на спину.

— Атласные шторы, — сквозь слезы бормочет она, — я всегда мечтала об атласных шторах… у меня никогда не было таких красивых, понимаешь, никогда не было… — она громко высмаркивается себе в ладонь и все лепечет: — у меня никогда не было такой красоты…

Бродяга не знает, как ему поступить, и поэтому он просто сжимает ей плечо.

— Скажи мне… скажи, если бы всего этого не случилось, у меня же могло бы быть?..

Она не договаривает, снова сбиваясь на слезы.

Успокаивая ее, Бродяга то и дело бросает взгляд на отражение миссис Джонс прямо перед его носом.

В стекле витрины та кажется сколоченной из фанеры и пенопласта.

Бродяге хочется разбить стекло, чтобы она исчезла.

***

Чикаго недоволен.

Чикаго гудит разозленным пчелиным роем, ведь Рэй Дэвис больше не шутит свои медовые шуточки и не обращается к ним медовым голоском.

Рэй даже не поет.

Выбегает на сцену (благо, с ним возвращается и лид-гитарист!), хватается за свою ритм-гитару и без предисловий начинает песню.

Финальную песню финального тура Кинкс с их провальным альбомом.

Вместо него говорит Дэйв — но, не привыкший к объявлениям на сцене, он говорит слишком просто и скомканно, пошлит и намекает на продолжение вечеринки после шоу.

Дэйв ведет себя, как Дэйв, чему уж тут удивляться.

Петь Рэй и не пытается — горло дерет так, точно его исполосовали, а тело до сих пор сковывает слабость. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что они с Дэйвом провели за сценой какие-то жалкие пять минут. Выходит, все и впрямь случилось так быстро, а он даже сознание не потерял. Не попал в больницу с асфиксией. Вот был бы достойный финал турне!

Но этого не произошло.

Рэй просто охрип и распугал всех зрителей — те теперь, как пить дать, разойдутся по домам разочарованные, решив, что этим высокомерным Кинкс плевать на собственные шоу — особенно этому выскочке, этому горлопану, а еще держит себя, как босс настоящей банды. В гробу они все видали такую банду.

Рэй не поет, но по привычке шевелит губами, повторяя слова, разлетающиеся по зрительному залу голосами Дэйва, Пэм, Дебби, Долорес…

Рэй думает о счастливом зеленом городе из своего альбома и о простых счастливых людях, которые жили в нем, и, как и множество раз до этого, вся эта история не кажется ему выдумкой.

Рэй думает о себе. О том, что спустя все эти годы, выбирая между смертью и грузом времени, он опять выбрал самого себя. Выбрал быть и помешанным, и психопатом, и примерным мужем, и героем-любовником, и пропащим мистером Флэшем, и фанатиком мистером Блэком, и братом, и насильником, и королем, и блядью, и садистом, и жертвой, и скрягой, и клерком, и одиночкой, и эксгибиционистом, и бродягой, и кем угодно еще.

_Hear me brothers, hear me sisters,_

_Citizens and comrades hear my song._

_The old life's dead the order's changing_

_It's time for all of us to move along._

Рэй прислушивается к хору голосов его группы.

Ему недостает голоса его самого, но молчать в этот самый момент ему хочется больше.

Вместо того чтобы петь, рассказывая саму себе все ту же знакомую историю, Рэй смотрит вниз, на зрителей, зная, что его историю они так до конца и не поняли.

***

Они празднуют в воскресенье, а значит, у Рэя не находится причины, по которой он может отказать матери и не взять дочерей на торжество.

Даже Раса говорит, что может забрать их попозже, когда праздник закончится, но Рэй уверяет ее, что в этом нет никакой нужды.

Раса тут же обзывает его «плохим сыном», и говорит, что он не меняется.

Несмотря на количество любезностей в том абортированном эмбрионе отношений, в который превратился их брак, между Рэем и Расой до сих пор есть жестокость.

Вся его семья счастлива, что Рэй приведет Луизу с Викторией — слишком уж редко они видятся, — но Рэю почему-то тревожно.

Во время хлипкого перемирия с Ивонн он устало сообщает ей, что хотел придти в родительский дом чуть пораньше, до начала праздника, и она, загоревшись, тут же предлагает забрать детей сама.

Ивонн нравится, когда Рэй приводит домой дочек. Она смотрит на них, будто примериваясь. Представляет, как однажды будет вот так вот сидеть на ковре и играть, но уже со своими детьми. Ее и Рэя детьми.

Тогда он говорит Ивонн «спасибо, уточка», и она не догадывается, что в голове у него на разные лады играет сцена: Луиза обьясняет сестре, что у папы «новая мама», а Виктория мотает головой и спрашивает «почему?».

Потом они занимаются любовью, и каждый втайне надеется, что это помирит их окончательно.

Рэй вскрикивает, кончая, и думает о том, как хорошо оказаться дома.

В воскресенье он действительно приходит на родную Денмарк-террас раньше других. Поздравляет мать, целует ее в щеку, отдает сверток с подарком и говорит, что ему очень хотелось бы сейчас поговорить с отцом, кстати, где он?..

— В пабе, а где еще может быть наш старик в воскресенье?

Отец и впрямь оказывается в пабе. Как и двадцать лет назад, когда Рэй был мальчишкой из бедного пригорода, его отец проводит выходной в пабе за пинтой и дебошем с приятелями.

Как и двадцать лет назад, они с отцом совсем не близки.

— Эге, Рэй, чего ты так рано притащился? — спрашивает отец и добродушно хлопает его по спине. — Выпьешь?

— Да нет, спасибо.

— Ну нет, в кои-то веки сидим в пабе вместе, никто из моих дружков еще не пришел, а ты ломаешься. Эй, Пол, налей-ка моему сыну пинту Бада!

Перед Рэем тут же ставят полный до краев бокал. Совсем такой же, как у отца.

Они салютуют друг другу и прикладываются к бокалам. Рэй — коротко, а отец — с видимым упоением.

— Я, знаешь ли, пришел спросить кое о чем. Скажи, сколько раз ты ходил на сторону? — Рэй вновь берется за бокал. Ему неуютно, ему так неуютно, но он прячет это и делает несколько больших глотков.

Сначала отец теряется. О его интрижках в семье знали все, но еще никогда они с Рэем ничего подобного не обсуждали.

— Да с чего бы начать… — медлит он, ожидая, что Рэй поможет ему разъяснением, да хотя еще одним словечком, но тот молчит.

— Это бывало, не часто, конечно, но случалось... Да давно я уже так не делаю, все это в прошлом, — отмахивается он. Кажется, отцу об этом говорить даже тяжелее. — А у тебя, что… какие-то проблемы? Я хочу сказать, ты никогда раньше таких вопросов не задавал, и может…

— У меня все нормально, — обрывает его Рэй.

Вспоминается Тина. Заноза по имени Тина, решившая дозвониться на студию в другой части света, только чтобы узнать его домашний номер, а потом набрать и туда и напичкать его жену росказнями о бедной судьбе танцовщицы, стариках-родителях и короткой линии жизни.

Бедная Тина в опасности.

Бедная Тина села на иглу.

Бедной Тине нужны деньги, может, Рэй по старой памяти перешлет ей пару сотен?

Ведь Рэй не мог забыть бедную Тину и ее бедное, разбитое им сердечко.

Вздор и враки.

Так решила и Ивонн, пригрозив этой мандавошке полицией,если та еще раз наберет этот номер.

— Я просто хотел узнать, — говорит Рэй, надеясь, что это не звучит, как оправдание.

В голову приходит любая фраза матери, которую она говорила, стоило ему напортачить. «От осинки не родятся апельсинки». Рэй улыбается. Жаль, сейчас ему этого уже никто не говорит.

— Как бы то ни было, с последнего раза прошла уйма времени, — добавляет отец.

— А когда был последний раз? — по инерции спрашивает Рэй.

Тот отвечает, не задумываясь:

— Со смерти Рене.

Рэй молчит, придавленный словами.

— Мы все не могли смирится, — произносит отец. На этот раз пытается оправдаться именно он.

Разговор горчит сильнее, чем пиво.

— Ну и скотина ты, — с кривой улыбкой говорит Рэй.

— Да ты и сам такой же, я вижу, — хохотнув, парирует отец и приговаривает пинту.

— Я пойду в дом, — с деланым безразличием произносит Рэй и выходит из паба быстрее, чем отец успевает его остановить.

Напротив, у обочины Денмарк-террас, паркуется большой красный автомобиль, и Рэю не нужно заглядывать в окно, чтобы знать — он принадлежит Дэйву.

***

Дейзи знает, что Бродяга ее совсем не понимает.

Бродяга страдает той же болезнью, что и Флэш.

Бродяга считает, что путается в том, что реально, а что нет.

В том, что произошло, а что нет.

Флэш мучился этим же и скрывал беспокойство от Дейзи.

Он думал, что она не поймет, что она глупышка и ничего не замечает.

Бродяга так не думает, Бродяга хочет ее защитить.

Но ни Флэш, ни Бродяга не понимают, что их беспокойство напрасно.

Дейзи вот не задумывается о том, что в жизни настоящее, а что подделка.

Дейзи знает, что ее боль реальна.

Ее можно увидеть в зеркале.

Шрамы, которые оставил ей Флэш, и шрамы, которые она оставила себе сама — вещественные доказательства того, что прошлое существовало и было таким, каким Дейзи его помнит — полным любви и горьких-горьких страданий.

Но Дейзи ни о чем не жалеет.

Конечно же, тогда в магазине у них не хватает денег ни на одну из предложенных тканей. Чего уж там, у них осталось денег до конца недели — на молоко, хлеб и орехи, — а после придется, видимо, идти в лес в паре миль отсюда и искать грибы.

Дейзи не занималась этим с самого детства.

С того самого года, когда Бродяга ушел.

До вечера они сидят на диване напротив телевизора, не решаясь начать разговор.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы убежали из города? — делает первый шаг Дейзи, когда мыльная опера на экране прерывается на рекламу.

— Нет, — качает головой Бродяга, — я не хочу этого. А ты?

— Я тоже не хочу этого.

Они молчат еще одну серию и половину рекламы. Когда седая бабушка, глядя на зрителя со своего места за огромным обеденным столом, начинает расхваливать горячий шоколад, который пьют «мои дети, мои внуки и даже мой кот мистер Черчилль!», Бродяга спрашивает:

— А чего ты хочешь?

Дейзи раздумывает, переводя взгляд то на экран, то на Бродягу, а потом, нахмурившись, отвечает:

— Я хочу, чтобы все это закончилось, — ее подбородок дрожит, как у маленькой.

— Тогда мы останемся. Мы останемся здесь до самого конца, — говорит Бродяга, и его тошнит от страха.

Вечером он выходит на улицу, уверенный, что миссис Джонс уже сообщила о странных посетителях шестеркам Блэка, и к ним совсем скоро должны нагрянуть.

На улице пусто. Слышно, как за стеной Пегги О’Дэй метет мусор, а вдалеке доносятся одинокие шаги. Бродяга уже собирается пойти обратно в дом, когда узнает прохожего. Правда, в этот раз на нем не костюм, а походные штаны и рубашка, а в руках котомка.

Большой Рон тоже узнает Бродягу и чуть сворачивает с большой дороги.

— Привет, — кивает Бродяга, — я слышал, тебя здесь все обыскались.

— Точняк. Но я парень не промах, меня не так легко поймать.

— Ты пойдешь в Большие Города?

— А куда еще мне идти.

— Ты — один, можешь идти, куда хочешь, — пожимает плечами Бродяга.

— Вот потому, что один, только в Большие Города и могу идти, — качает головой тот, — а ты? Дай-ка угадаю, девку свою ты все-таки вернул?

Бродяга ничего не отвечает.

— Вам бы тоже ноги делать — если не хотите, чтобы мозги поджарили.

— Мы остаемся.

— Сдурел что ли? — искренне удивляется Большой Рон, — ты же не веришь в эту блэковскую лабуду. Чего тебе здесь делать?

— Это наш дом. Это мой дом, — он закрывает глаза и чувствует, как устал. — Я не могу больше бегать. Сил не осталось. А мой дом принадлежит мне, и я принадлежу ему.

Большой Рон усмехается.

— Но ты же Бродяга.

— Больше нет. Теперь ты Бродяга — выглядишь, как Бродяга, и ведешь себя, как Бродяга.

Тот потягивается, разминая мышцы, и отступает, перехватив котомку покрепче. Перед тем, как вернуться на большую дорогу, Большой Рон говорит:

— Нет, я не Бродяга. Я так, беглец.

***

Их так много, что страшно сосчитать.

Его семья — мать, отец, дядя Фрэнк, сестры и их семьи, Дэйв с женой и сыновьями, Луиза, Виктория, Ивонн, он.

Да, это его семья. Такая шумная, такая яркая, такая большая — но Рэй знает, что это не вся семья, что их могло быть и больше. Еще больше приставленных к столу табуреток и еще меньше места, чтобы пристроить локти. Еще больше криков и еще меньше порядка. Еще больше шуток и обид и еще меньше внимания для каждого.

Мать сажает Луизу с Викторией поближе к себе, и они сидят, притихшие и застеснявшиеся, со своими многочисленными родственниками. Некоторых они плохо помнят, некоторых пугаются (дядя Фрэнк такой старый, что из него уже песок сыплется!), а некоторых и вовсе видят в первый раз.

Рэй, как и в детстве, сидит на углу, так что, мать, отлучаясь из столовой, каждый раз протискивается между ножкой стола и его коленями, стеная: «Ну куда тебе такие длинные ноги! Не пройдешь же!»

Рэй рад, что мать стареет, но не меняется. Должно быть, это их семейная черта.

Ивонн то и дело поглядывает на него, видимо, гадая, всегда ли ее муж такой тихий на семейных застольях, или его что-то тревожит.

Рэй старается не замечать ее взглядов и не смотреть вообще никуда, кроме девочек и своей тарелки. Луиза, вот, уже отвлеклась — перемигивается со старшим сыном Дэйва Мартином, а тот корчит рожи и удерживает кусочек масла над чаем своего папаши, пока тот ржет над чьей-то шуткой.

На лице Мартина расплывается широкая гаденькая улыбочка, точь-в-точь, как у его папаши в его возрасте.

Виктория же все еще прячется за придвинутым к ней графином с апельсиновым концентратом и только посматривает на собравшихся большими глазищами.

Когда отец, громко постукивая ложкой по столу, объявляет первый тост, Рэй тут же утыкается взглядом в тарелку. Йоркширский пудинг — неплохая альтернатива фрик-шоу, развернувшемуся в столовой.

Уже подвыпивший отец долго поздравляет свою бессменную женушку с очередным оборотом вокруг солнца. Все, конечно, перебивают его, не перестают смеяться и подначивать друг друга. Старшие прыскают в кулаки, как дети, а дети, играя в сотрудников МИ-6, одними губами передают друг другу сообщения высокой секретности.

Когда отец уж слишком раздувается от важности и забывает, с чего вообще начал поздравление, Дэйв начинает свистеть и со смехом дергает его за рукав, усаживая на место. Все хохочут, а отец с Дэйвом больше всего. Они чокаются стаканами с джином и синхронно горланят: «чин-чин!»

Отец с Дэйвом всегда были на короткой ноге.

Рэй знает порядок событий — сначала все будут стараться произносить тосты по старшинству, вот отец уже отстрелялся, за ним брат матери Фрэнк, потом —

Два тоста навсегда останутся несказанными.

Может, эстафета дойдет и до Долли, но потом все выпьют слишком много, чтобы соблюдать правила, и все перемешается.

Скорее всего, встанет Дэйв. Его неуемный, буйный брат, которого вечно переполняют эмоции (а уж при поддержке джина и говорить не о чем).

— Рэй! — окликает его Джойс. — Рэй, ты уже трижды пропускал такое событие, так что давай, вставай. Придется тебе сказать четыре поздравления разом.

Звук его имени перебивает гвалт, и все поворачиваются к нему, соглашаясь с Джойс.

Они всегда были близки с Джойс, с его четвертой сестрой, и Рэй знает, что ее не могло не задеть его трехлетнее отсутствие, но, черт возьми, просить его встать и наболтать заурядной чепухи у всех на глазах — это нечестно. Запрещенный прием. Зачем ты обижаешь младших, Джойс? Что я тебе сделал?

Извиняющие улыбки удаются Рэю с трудом.

— Рэй, ну давай же, сынок, — говорит мать, не переставая улыбаться. Она и вправду счастлива, что он все-таки пришел — Ты всегда так по-особенному умеешь сказать, в песнях вот, — коряво хвалит она его.

— Мам, он скажет позже. Обязательно скажет, но не сейчас, — защищает его Гвен. — Правда, Рэй? Ты ведь поздравишь ее чуть позже? Он кивнул, видишь? И вообще, сейчас очередь дяди Фрэнка…

Гвен подмигивает ему, как в детстве, и Рэй выдыхает.

Гвен — самая младшая из сестер, и именно к ней он чаще всего заходит, когда тоска по прошлому придавливает к земле, а дорога к этому самому дому оказывается слишком тяжелой.

Она и сегодня тяжелая.

Но Рэй старается об этом не вспоминать.

Он отодвигает от себя стакан с джином на донышке и отпивает сок у Ивонн.

Теперь он чувствует на себе еще один взгляд. Самый знакомый из взглядов. Извинившись, Рэй выходит из-за стола.

***

_The workers of the world_

_Shall give the profits to the people._

_Class will disappear_

_And we will live our lives as equals._

_There you go._

Иногда на концертах Рэю везло, и на финальной песне весь зал начинал петь с ним. Именно тогда Рэю начинало казаться, что пусть мало кто купил последнюю пластинку Кинкс, зато люди слушают его и вторят его словам.

Они вместе с Рэем рассказывают его историю.

И играют в его мир. Вместе с ним.

Рэй знает — все, что только есть вокруг, когда-то было чьей-то фантазией.

Но когда зал там, внизу, смотрит на него снизу вверх и поет с ним, все, что Рэй построил и придумал, перестает быть фантазией и становится настоящим миром.

Настоящим фанерным миром.

Настоящей фальшивкой.

И пускай они не до конца понимают, что Рэй все это время имел в виду, главное, что они готовы —

_Yes, we'll all walk along_

_And we'll all sing a song_

_As we walk down Salvation Road._

***

Стоит Бродяге закрыть за собой дверь, Дейзи окликает его из спальни.

Он заходит туда и застывает, с пустым выражением лица глядя вперед. Дейзи стоит у кровати и вертит в руках зеркальце, то и дело поворачиваясь и разглядывая себя с разных углов.

На ней надеты брюки и рубашка Бродяги. Волосы спрятаны под воротником. Она не обута. На правом колене небрежно пришита заплатка, а на рубашке все пуговицы разные — стеклянные, пластмассовые, круглые, квадратные, прозрачные, треснутые.

Теперь Дейзи выглядит так, как Бродяга помнит ее с раннего детства.

Теперь Бродяга замечает ее кадык.

На ней нет белья, и теперь через ткань брюк просматриваются очертания ее гениталий.

Теперь она становится тем, кого Бродяга (хотя тогда он еще Бродягой не был) поцеловал под старым дубом недалеко от зеленых холмов.

Теперь она похожа на ту Дейзи, для которой Бродяга писал слащавые, простенькие песни, когда в Больших Городах оставался ночевать в подворотнях с другими бездомными, и чтобы согреться, они играли на гитаре и пели. Нищим нравилось то, что играл Бродяга — закрыв глаза и укутавшись в грязные одеяла, они представляли Городок из его песен, воображали, как хорошо и счастливо должно быть жить там, где все знают имена друг друга.

_It's been a long time_

_Since I last set eyes on the church with the steeple_

_Down by the village green._

_'Twas there I met a girl called Daisy_

_And kissed her by the old oak tree._

Бродяга мог рассказывать истории о Городке хоть всю ночь напролет, и таким же бездомным, как он, нравилось слушать о тех странных, далеких людях, которые не покинут свой город, стукни им все девяносто девять.

А Бродяга смотрел в лица таких же бродяг, как он, и пока язык его бежал дальше в рассказе, он думал о том, что все, кого он встретил на пути, будто тоже когда-то жили в его родном Городке, просто забыли об этом.

И Бродяга не может сбежать от своего города.

А тот все зовет его и просит вернуться, хотя как же Бродяга вернется, если он все никак не может оставить Городок позади.

_Although I loved my Daisy, I sought fame,_

_And so I left the village green._

Но вот Бродяга вернулся, и как и раньше, никто его здесь не ждал.

Дейзи расставляет ноги и прячет руки в карманах.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня вот так?

Бродяга мнется.

— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Дейзи, вертясь вокруг своей оси, — я сильно изменилась?

Бродяга сглатывает ком в горле и отвечает:

— Что ты. Ты совсем не изменилась.

— Тогда трахни меня вот так.

— Если ты этого хочешь.

Дейзи топает ногой и зло бросает ему:

— Ты бы ударил меня, если б я попросила?

Через стенку слышится грохот, и это спасает Бродягу от ответа — он трусливо выбегает из спальни и, подбежав к стене, отделяющей их половину дома от той, что принадлежит Пегги, прислушивается.

Слышится незнакомый мужской голос.

Потом шамкающий — Пегги.

Слов не разобрать, только тон — спокойный и властный. Тот, кто пришел, не уйдет, пока не получит желаемое.

Потом голоса затихают, но стоит Бродяге сделать шаг, как им в дверь стучат.

Не открывать-не открывать-не открывать-не открывать-не открывать —

Еще слишком рано, не сейчас, пожалуйста, пусть их не заберут сейчас —

Вновь стук. На этот раз громче.

Отсрочка, им нужна небольшая отсрочка, самая маленькая и короткая, но хотя бы какая-то —

А потом раздается брань и удаляющиеся шаги.

Видимо, подумали, что их нет дома.

Или пошли за подкреплением.

Что же сказала Пегги, что она сказала, что она сказала, что она сказала, что она сказала —

Дейзи выходит из спальни, уже переодетая в платье.

— Я повесила твою одежду обратно на вешалку, — бесцветно говорит она.

— Спасибо, — произносит Бродяга, не чувствуя сердца в груди.

***

В вестибюле его нагоняет Дэйв.

— Я с тобой, — запальчиво говорит он, набрасывая на плечи куртку.

Рэй проглатывает смешок — Дэйв говорил те же самые слова, стоя в том же самом вестибюле того же самого дома, и двадцать лет назад. Все эти годы он не изменяет себе — идет за братом, сам не зная куда.

Они выходят на крыльцо и заворачивают за дом. Прислонившись к стене, Рэй достает пачку сигарет. Он наконец чувствует себя защищенно. По левую сторону калитка, по правую — садик, впереди — обшарпанный бок забегаловки, и ни души вокруг. Только он и Дэйв. Привычно.

— Зачем ты ушел? Мог бы и внутри покурить, — говорит Дэйв, зная, что тот вышел из-за стола не за этим.

— Представляешь, Луиза, как только меня увидела, спросила, почему я не в платье. Мол, ты ей рассказал, что из меня девчонка раньше выходила лучше, чем из нее.

— И что, — хмыкает Рэй, протягивая ему подожженную сигарету, — ты оскорблен, и твоя репутация подорвана?

— Да не, я просто удивляюсь, чего это «раньше». Из меня и сейчас дамочка хоть куда.

Рэй не выдерживает и улыбается.

Как и за столом, он чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Дэйва, но игнорирует его — запрокидывает голову и глядит в хмурое декабрьского небо. Низко пролетает стайка птиц. И никакого самолетного гула над головой — это тебе не Штаты.

Рэй крутит в руках спичечный коробок и сдувает оседающий на лацканах пальто сигаретный пепел.

— Интересно, что этот дом — наш, — он постукивает костяшкой по стене у себя за плечом, — но одновременно уже совсем не наш.

Задумавшись, Дэйв, чуть медлит, а потом отвечает, пожав плечами:

— Никогда о таком не думал.

— Мне здесь душно, — резко говорит Рэй, и на него опять нападает ощущение, что он должен оправдываться. — Мне здесь всегда было душно.

Вот тебе и ответ, зачем я ушел, Дэйв.

Я столько раз уходил, и всегда по одной и той же причине.

— Я знаю. А мне всегда было нормально. Как и всем, наверное.

Кроме меня.

— Кроме тебя.

Дэйв пододвигается к нему ближе, так что они соприкасаются плечами.

— Ты же всегда был особенным. Мама это всегда говорила. И вот сейчас…

Рэй лихорадочно ищет в его словах издевку, но у Дэйва серьезный, размеренный тон. Даже хмель испарился.

— Знала бы она, насколько особенный, — саркастично произносит Рэй.

Дэйв понимает намек и корчит рожу. (Рэй готов поспорить, что Мартин за столом делает сейчас то же самое.)

— Не могу не думать об этом, когда прихожу сюда, — признается Дэйв.

— И каково это?

— Что, думать? — Дэйв глубоко затягивается, — это стрррашно и весссело, — тянет он, — страшно весело, короче.

— Здесь должна быть фраза про упадок нравов, но как соучастник, я ее пропущу.

Они посмеиваются, но выходит сухо. Никому из них не смешно. Сигареты догорают до фильтра, и Рэй прикуривает новые. Ему совсем не хочется возвращаться к застолью, не хочется вновь оказываться внутри семьи. Ему куда легче стоять снаружи и знать, что у него есть выбор — он может войти в дом, а может уйти. Может отправиться в тур, а может остаться в Лондоне. Он может выбрать все, что захочет, но для этого ему нужно выйти и встать одному.

Ну, может, Дэйв еще будет рядом — но это ничего, по-другому никогда и не было.

— Ты думаешь о Рене? — спрашивает Дэйв, не смотря на него.

— Да. Но не только. О Рози тоже. Помню, как они сидели, одна у серванта, а другая… не знаю, где именно, но рядом со мной. И мы вот так обедали. Но их больше нет, и даже пустых стульев не осталось.

Дэйв кивает, но Рэй знает, что тот не знал их так, как знал он.

— Но мы ведь знаем, что Рози в Австралии, и ей хорошо. Мы можем ей позвонить и даже приехать.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Зато ты понимаешь, что чувствуют все, когда ты не приходишь на праздники, — резонно замечает Дэйв.

— Это не одно и то же… — закипает было Рэй, но вместе со злостью на него наваливается усталость. Усталость давит все остальное — тревогу, раздражение, даже печаль. А ведь он и вправду измотан.

— Я знаю. Но не для них.

Дэйв ничего не говорит о Рене. Он знает, Рэй не любит это обсуждать с кем-то, кроме самого себя.

— Надо возвращаться, — со вздохом говорит Рэй и тушит недокуренную сигарету о каменную кладку.

— Вот бы снег пошел, — вдруг выдает Дэйв.

Рэю хочется сказать, что этого не случится, что еще недостаточно холодно, что еще не меньше месяца ждать, но вместо этого он говорит:

— Да. Вот бы.

Они оба смотрят вперед, на сыплющуюся побелкой стену забегаловки, зная, что за ней лежит знакомая им с рождения дорога, знакомые повороты, тупики и аллеи, а дальше — церкви, англиканские, католические, даже одна православная, и зеленый, необъятный Риджентс-парк. Стоит выпасть снегу, как трава покрывается тонким белым покровом, в парке становится больше детей и не меньше взрослых, а дорожки начинают обсыпать солью, чтобы избежать гололеда.

Дэйв медленно поворачивает к Рэю голову и, быстро скользнув взглядом по окрестностям, шагает к нему, подходит вплотную и дергает головой, совсем как на сцене.

Только в этот раз он целует Рэя.

Кладет руки ему на плечи, точно обнимает, а на деле они пробуют на вкус холодные губы друг друга. Холодные — рты, языки. Тела… да, тела, скорее всего, тоже, но у них нет ни времени, ни места, чтобы проверить.

Когда Рэй с Дэйвом заходят обратно в столовую, от них пылает холодом.

***

В день конца им отключают электричество.

— Наверное, за неуплату, — предполагает Дейзи, но стоит Бродяге включить радио, она замолкает.

Кажется, весь город притих, слушая новости.

«Сегодня в восемь вечера мистер Блэк и его совет обьявил чрезвычайное положение. Заявлено, что этот шаг был предпринят в интересах безопасности Городка. Экстренные меры, которые огласят в сегодняшнем объявлении, будут действовать неопределенный промежуток времени.»

***

_Goodbye youth, goodbye dreams,_

_The good times and the friends I used to know._

К концу песни лишь некоторые начинают одними губами повторять слова за музыкантами.

Рэй смотрит на первые ряды, на лица тех, кто шепчет те же строчки, что и он, тех, кто недовольно хмурится, прикидывая, когда же закончится шоу и можно будет разойтись, и тех, кто с пустым выражением смотрит вперед, или себе под ноги, или на выбившуюся лямку бюстгальтера девицы справа.

Пока Рэй молчит, Чикаго медленно и неохотно распадается на тысячи человечков, и Рэй пытается проследить за каждым из них. В конце концов, что еще он может сделать, когда его финальное выступление провалилось, а голос исчез, не давая ему шанса даже послать чертов Чикаго к такой-то матери.

_Goodbye freedom, hello fear,_

_A brave new world has suddenly appeared._

Как и тогда, в больнице, Рэй позволяет себе вспомнить о Рене.

Какая изящная дрессировка собственных мозгов — не позволять вспоминать, но не позволять забыть. И сейчас Рэй вспоминает, как она умерла, занимаясь тем, что любила.

Она пошла на танцы и умерла в чьих-то руках. Когда она шла танцевать, ей не отказывал ни один мужчина, но отказало сердце.

Рэй пошел тем же путем — он пытался умереть, занимаясь тем, что любит.

Он вышел на сцену, а потом растворил в себе две пачки болеутоляющего. Но, в отличие от Рене, у него ничего не вышло — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Белоснежная одиночная палата в Лондоне, темный закуток за сценой в Чикаго.

Рэй не знает, почему вышло у Рене, но не у него.

Возможно, сцена держится за него так же крепко, как и он за нее, и они все не выпускают друг друга, все не успокаиваются.

Возможно, танцевальный зал в северном Лондоне не держался за Рене так крепко, как она за него.

Возможно, она слишком много летала в своих танцах.

Возможно, она была слишком хороша для него.

Ведь его Рене стоила всех танцевальных залов в мире.

_Got to be hard,_

_Don't look back_

_And no more reminiscing._

_Times are rough,_

_We've got to be tough,_

_And concentrate on living._

_There you go._

***

«Комендантский час вступит в силу с этого вечера и будет начинаться в девять вечера и заканчиваться в шесть утра следующего дня. Во время комендантского часа улицы будут патрулировать отряды Фронта Городка. Так как наказания приняты не действенной мерой, нарушители ежедневного комендантского часа будут сразу же отправлены на внеочередную томолобию».

***

На месте, где когда-то очень давно, во времена, которых сам Рэй почти не помнит, сидела Рене, теперь сидет Лисбет. Они с Дэйвом женаты уже семь лет, и она успела заслужить это место. Рэй знает, что это так, но все равно чувствует иррациональный протест.

Он представляет призрак Рене на месте Лисбет.

Лучше бы он не вспоминал о ней, лучше бы не приходил сюда и вновь расстроил мать, лучше бы что угодно другое, но не сталкиваться с пониманием того, что семнадцать лет спустя Рэй все еще по ней тоскует.

По тому, как поздним вечером она бы накрасилась и нарядилась. Она пошла бы на танцы, едва не поссорившись с матерью — та бы убеждала ее остаться, повторяла, что у Рене порок сердца, а на танцах жарко и душно.

К полуночи мать бы прибралась на кухне и поглядывала в окно, дожидаясь, когда же вернется ее непутевая дочь.

Рэй бы тоже ждал. Он обожал, когда она, раскрасневшаяся и уставшая, поднималась по ступенькам к себе в спальню, а Рэй приставал к ней с вопросами о том, какие играли песни, какие Рене понравились, а какие нет. Он обнимал ее, вдыхая запах пота и табака, а потом шел спать.

Может, поэтому Рэй был убежден, что между ним и Рене есть нечто особенное.

Заметив его взгляд, Лисбет улыбается ему, и, опомнившись, Рэй вежливо возвращает ей улыбку.

— Та-а-ак, а теперь Рэй все-таки скажет нам тост! — восклицает кто-то, и все тут же начинают просить его о том же. Уставившись себе в тарелку, Рэй пытается расслышать среди этого гвалта голос Рене.

***

_And we'll all join hands,_

_And we'll all march along_

_And we'll all mark time as we go._

Когда выступление заканчивается, Рэй первым делом припадает губами к бутылке с водой, пытаясь успокоить раздраженное горло.

— Что у вас там, блядь, происходило? — срывается Баптист.

— А ты хлебало закрой, жирдяй. Тебе-то какая разница, — тут же грубит ему Дэйв.

Баптист хочет спорить, но удерживается и трясет головой:

— Хамло, — бурчит он себе под нос, открывая банку пива.

Поздравлять друг друга с концом тура кажется неуместным, и они потерянно переминаются с ноги на ногу, как будто не веря, что ночной кошмар этих гастролей все-таки подошел к концу.

— Думаете, они поняли? — сипло спрашивает Рэй.

— Что поняли?

— Поняли, что произошло в конце?

_Yes, we'll all walk along,_

_And we'll sing a song,_

_As we walk down Salvation Road._

***

«Метод раздачи еды по талонам вводится незамедлительно. Магазины разрешается открывать только на три часа ежедневно. Ограничения на выход за пределы окрестностей Городка вводятся незамедлительно. Ограничения на использование электричества, газа и воды будут объявлены в ближайшее время».

***

Рэю приходится встать, и он делает это, делая страшные глаза и паясничая, так что все хохочут. Рэй знает, что смех слеп к чужим стеснению и неловкости, и потому продолжает подпитывать его ужимками и гримасами.

— Что же, если я не переживу это выступление, скажите моему адвокату, чтобы моей семье ничего не досталось! — под дружный хохот восклицает он.

— Рэй, ну пожалуйста, мама же ждет, — улыбаясь, просит Джойс.

Рэй коротко кивает и переводит взгляд на мать. Та вместе с отцом и Фрэнком сидит в торце стола, спиной к окну, выходящему на задний двор. На ее плечи накинута связанная бабкой Рэя колючая бежевая шаль. Рэй смотрит на старую шаль на плечах его такой же старой матери и вновь ощущает в груди тянущую грусть.

Очень тихую и очень неясную.

Похожую на ту, которую Рэй ощущал во время Рождественской мессы, когда он еще не умел читать и не знал ни одной библейской истории.

Рэй, как и тогда, ничего не понимает, но печаль все та же.

***

«Все места публичного увеселения будут закрыты до последующих уведомлений. Оба телевизионных канала больше не будут работать на территории Городка и окрестностей, а все необходимые объявления будут сообщаться по этой радиостанции. Другие будут недоступны на территории Городка и его окрестностей».

***

— Не знаю… а тебе это так важно? Чтобы они поняли? Твои идеи, политика там?

— Им похрен на политику. Возможно, это и к лучшему.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь от них?

— Чтобы каждый взял что-то для себя. Я, ты, мы, они, вместе и по отдельности.

— Считаешь, у тебя получилось?

— Не знаю... нет, я думаю, нет. Но я попробую снова. Следующий альбом… я попробую с ним. Я не могу этого не сделать. Не могу, вот и все.

***

«Также сегодня вечером оставшиеся в Городке отряды Фронта обойдут с осмотром все дома, и не прошедшие томолобию товарищи будут обязаны проследовать с ними на незамедлительную операцию. А сейчас вы услышите, как главные отряды Фронта пройдут по главной улице и выйдут за территорию города, направляясь в сторону Городишка и Городочка. Все наши успешно прошедшие томолобию бойцы будут петь гимн великого Содружества Городка, написанный мистером Блэком. Мы приглашаем всех горожан присоединиться к пению в своих домах во имя грядущих побед и вечной славы!..»

***

_We'll all walk along_

_And we'll all sing a song_

_And we'll all mark time as we go._

_Yes, we'll all walk along_

_And we'll all sing a song_

_As we walk down Salvation Road!_

***

Дейзи с Бродягой, как и множество вечеров подряд, сидят на диване перед телевизором. В этот раз он выключен. Радио потрескивает помехами, а все остальное в доме молчит.

Голова Бродяги лежит на обтянутом синим хлопком плече Дейзи. Его подбородок чуть давит Дейзи на косточку, но это ничего. Ей не хочется его тревожить. Дейзи пустым взглядом смотрит на экран телевизора. Тот такой черный, но ведь они сидят в кромешном мраке, а во мраке все черное.

Ночью все кошки черны.

У них нет свечей, поэтому придется сидеть во мраке до самого конца, но ведь до него не так уж долго осталось.

Дейзи думает о Бродяге и о том, что даже не сможет хорошенько взглянуть на него перед концом. Она прекрасно знает его скучно остриженную голову и синеватый от бритвы подбородок, но ей все равно хотелось бы посмотреть на все это еще хотя бы разочек.

Дейзи гладит Бродягу по волосам неспешными, легкими движениями, как кошку. Он впадает в дрему, пустую и лишенную видений, но будь то воля Бродяге он бы наслал сон на весь Городок. Сон, расчерченный по вертикали шпилем их церквушки, а за ее тощими готическими боками скрывались бы родные всем чайные, детские площадки, двухэтажные кирпичные домики, паб «Слепая Мышь», большое небо, пустынный речной берег, зеленые холмы и старый-престарый дуб

Но спящих нигде нет. Спящие не выжили. Там, пока еще не близко, слышится грохочущее пение Фронта Городка, и ему вторят голоса запертых в своих домах, человечков.

_We'll all walk along_

_And we'll all sing a song_

_As we walk down Salvation Road!_

***

Рэй держит в руке нетронутый стакан джина. Взгляд срывается то на него, то на голый садик в окне. Обложенное тяжелыми облаками небо кажется таким белым, точно и впрямь пошел снег.

Можно представить, что снег идет по всей Великобритании — и в шахтерских городках Уэльса, и в обезображенном заводами Ливерпуле с серым морем под боком, и в Девоне над и без того белыми меловыми скалами, и в Лондоне, в родном районе Рэя Мазвелл-хилл.

Хлопья снега падают на крышу их дома, на крышу школы и художественного колледжа, куда Рэй ходил, на крыши домов всех девчонок, с которыми он встречался и на крыши домов всех мальчишек, с которыми он ради этих девчонок дрался. Снег падает на дороги и тает, едва соприкоснувшись с асфальтом. Он покрывает Риджентс-парк холодной снежной паутиной, как Рэю и хотелось. Рэй представляет, что парк пуст, там нет ни взрослых с собаками и их резиновыми мячиками, ни детей с воздушными змеями. Там нет даже «воскресных пап».

В парке есть только Рэй и снег.

Рэй гуляет по дорожкам, и следы его ботинок становятся единственными следами во всем парке.

Вскоре и деревья, и скамьи, и статуя на входе в снегу. Рэй смотрит на это, думая о том, что небо не обрушивается на мир целиком, раздавливая под собой все живое, нет — оно падает по крупицам, и это красиво.

Потом Рэй подходит к каналу, расчерчивающему Риджентс-парк пополам, лезет в карман пальто и достает оттуда булку. Он крошит ее над водой, и утки сразу же начинают плыть в его сторону, перемещаясь под падающим снегом, точно в танце.

В этом мире, где Рэй стоит под снегопадом и бросает уткам хлебные крошки, нет ни смерти Рене, ни смерти Рэя, ни смерти кого-либо другого. Нет провальных пластинок, нет тура по Штатам, возможно, нет и самих Штатов, нет звонка Тины, нет Лисбет на стуле Рене, нет Рэя на застолье в честь дня рождения его матери.

Нет червей.

Может быть, в мире, где Рэй остается наедине с падающим снегом, нет и Кинкс.

***

— Дейзи, — зовет ее Бродяга. У него усталый голос, словно он совсем не спал.

— Да, любовь моя?

— Ты помнишь мое имя? Мое настоящее имя.

Дейзи чуть отстраняется и смотрит Бродяге в лицо. В темноте ничего не разобрать, но сейчас Дейзи достаточно просто смотреть. Все остальное она сможет придумать сама.

Вытянув шею, Дейзи шепчет ему на ухо:

— Рэймонд.

И в этот момент они слышат топот шагов на соседней улице.

***

Рэй смотрит на свою семью, которая ждет того, что он скажет.

Он поднимает стакан с джином повыше и смотрит матери в глаза.

Ему хочется сказать ей о ее сыне и снеге в парке. О том, как снег падает над кладбищем, где похоронена Рене. Его наметает на кресты, на памятники, на высокие, острые прутья ограды и на оставленные близкими на могилах цветочные букеты. Рэй хочет сказать о том, что он сам мог бы лежать на кладбище, и снег бы густо припорошил его кровать.

Этот снег, о котором он хотел бы рассказать его семье, падает надо всеми темными углами и закутками и покрывает белой шапкой и мертвых и живых.

Ему хочется сказать матери все это, но он останавливает себя.

Рэй представляет снегопад в последний раз, и в этот момент ему даже начинает казаться, что он в порядке.

А потом он собирается с силами и говорит матери совсем другое.

«Интервьюер: Вы думаете о том, бросить ли вам все это?

Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис: Я думал об этом сегодня утром. Знаете, я думаю об этом каждое утро, а потом я встаю с кровати и начинаю играть музыку и загораюсь ей вновь.»

***

— Скажи, ты никогда не думала, что все это может быть не по-настоящему? Что кроме этой жизни, есть еще что-то? Как будто… совсем другой мир?

Дейзи дотрагивается до его косо постриженной челки и отводит ему волосы от лица. В темноте не разобрать, но Дейзи надеется, что это красиво.

У нее даже получается улыбнуться, когда она отвечает:

— Ну конечно, нет.

Буровая машина вверх по Ситроф-грин замолкает. 

А затем раздается стук в дверь.


	13. Сноски

**Сноски**

  
  
(1) Согласно историку Р.С. Дункану, «Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush» была сочинена в английской тюрьме Уэйкфилд, где женщины-заключенные выходили на прогулку вокруг тутового дерева, росшего во дворе.  
(2) Отсылка на сингл Дэйва Дэвиса «Death Of A Clown», ставший хитом в 1967-ом году.  
(3) Дэвид Гаррик — английский актёр, драматург и директор театра Друри-Лейн известный своим гипертрофированным стилем игры.  
(4) Со стихотворным образом Мэри связывается имя Марии I, дочери короля Генриха VIII. Королева была истовой католичкой, и здесь ее "сад" следует понимать как аллюзию на кладбища, где хоронили мученически погибших протестантов; "серебряные колокольчики" — это тиски, а "ракушки" — пыточные инструменты, прикреплявшиеся к мужским гениталиями.  
(5) Отсылка к «Хороший, плохой, злой» — эпический спагетти-вестерн Серджо Леоне.  
(6) Строчка из знаменитого сингла The Kinks «Sunny Afternoon».  
(7) Строчка из песни The Rolling Stones «It’s Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)» 1974-ого года.  
(8) «Lucy Locket», датирующаяся XVIII-ым столетием, рассказывает о знаменитой перебранке двух проституток.  
(9) «Goosey Goosey Gander» — еще одна история о религиозных гонениях, но с другой стороны: она рассказывает о временах, когда католическим священникам приходилось читать молитвы на латыни в строгой тайне даже в собственных домах.  
(10) Присутствуют строки, взятые из пьесы «Генрих VI, часть II» Уильяма Шекспира.  
(11) «Pop Goes The Weasel» — кажущаяся бессмысленной рифмовка, которая при внимательном рассмотрении рассказывает о бедности, ростовщичестве, низких заработках — и посещении таверны Игл на Сити-роуд в Лондоне.  
(12) «Не пейте воду», «Хорошая жизнь» и «Башни Фолти» — известные британские ситкомы 70-ых годов прошлого века.  
(13) «Baa Baa Black Sheep» рассказывает о средневековом налоге на шерсть, введенном в XXIII веке королем Эдвардом I. Согласно новым правилам треть дохода с продажи мешка шерсти отходила королю, еще треть — церкви, а остаток — фермеру. В оригинальной версии маленькому пастушку, живущему ниже по дороге, ничего не достается. Также черные овцы считались предвестниками неудачи, потому что их шесть нельзя было покрасить, и это было не выгодно фермерам для продажи.  
(14) Музыкальная студия, на которой записывалась группа.  
(15) «Ladybird, Ladybird» — история о католиках в протестантской Англии XXVI века, и священниках, которых сжигали за их веру.  
(16) «Ring a Ring o Roses» или «Ring Around the Rosie» возможно посвящена Великой Чуме 1665-ого года в Лондоне. «Розочка» здесь — зловонная сыпь, покрывавшая кожу больных бубонной чумой. Запах сыпи приходилось прикрывать «полными карманами цветов». Бубонная чума убила пятнадцать процентов населения Британии, отсюда «atishoo, atishoo, we all fall down (dead)» («апчхи, апчхи, мы все падаем замертво»).  
(17) Грамматически и синтаксически неверное предложение на смешении немецкого, итальянского и французского языков, означающее: «Подойди сюда, моя любовь».  
(18) Попытки увидеть в словах исторический подтекст привели к появлению гипотезы о том, что «Three Blind Mice» повествует о королеве Англии Марии I, которая ослепила троих протестантских священников. Но сюда не вписывается то, что три оксфордских мученика, Ридли, Латимер и Кранмер, были сожжены, а не ослеплены, однако слепота мышей может означать их Протестантизм.  
(19) История происхождения этого стихотворения неизвестна, но на этот счет существует несколько теорий. Эксперты по толкованию детских стихов заявляют, что в «Jack and Jill» есть множество сложных метафор. Большинство рассуждений на тему датируются более поздним числом, чем стихотворение, и из-за этого не представляют фактической ценности. Сюда относится сделанное в XIX-ом веке С. Бэрингом-Гулдом предположение о том, что события стихотворения — пересказ «Видения Гюльви», написанного в XIII-ом веке исландским историком Снорри Стурсусоном. Бэринг-Гулд заявил, что в северной мифологии Джуки и Бил, считающиеся братом и сестрой, были унесены с Земли Луной (в виде бога Мани), когда они набирали воду из колодца Бюргир. Они и несли на своих плечах коромысло, называвшееся Сёг и жердь Симуль. Примерно в 1835-ом году Джон Белленден Кер предположил, что Джек и Джилл были двумя священниками. Это предположение было дополнено Кэтрин Элвис в 1930-ом году. Она заявила, что Джек изображает Кадинала Вулси (1471-1530), а Джилл - Епископа Тарбского, участвовавшего в переговорах о свадьбе Мэри Тюдор с французским королем в 1514-ом.  
(20) «Oranges and Lemons» провожают осужденного к месту его казни — «Вот идет палач / Чтобы отрубить тебе голову!», проводя мимо множества лондонских церквей: Св. Клемена, Св. Мартинса, Олд Бэйли, Боу, Шордич.  
(21) «Rock-a-bye Baby» отсылает к событиям, которые происходили до Славной революции. Ребенок, о котором идет речь — сын английского короля, Джеймса II, но многие полагают, что он был рожден в другой семье и выдан за королевского сына, чтобы обеспечить наследника римским католикам. В этом стихотворении множество скрытых отсылок: ветер может означать протестантов, надвигавшихся из Нидерландов; обреченная колыбель — королевский дом Стюартов. Самая ранняя версия стихотворения содержит загадочную сноску: «Это может служить предупреждением для Гордого и Целеустремленного, который взбирается так высоко, что в итоге обычно падает».


End file.
